Chien de Combat
by Blackunicorn39
Summary: UA, Yaoi. Duo infiltre la pègre pour le compte d'Europol. Il découvre des combats clandestins...
1. 1 L'arène

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclamer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 13x6 en arrière-plan

Remarque : J'ai eu cette idée en regardant le film "Danny the dog", qui lui non plus n'est pas à moi. Et comme c'est une idée très très envahissante, je l'ai écrite pour qu'elle me fiche la paix et me laisse travailler.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient..._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 : L'arène_

Me voilà devant le plus grand casino du pays, l'Epyon, propriété de monsieur Treize Kushrenada, membre influent du conseil municipal le jour, et de la pègre la nuit. Tout en regardant le décor, je reste à hauteur mon boss, Zechs Merquise, prêt à toute éventualité. C'est mon boulot après tout, je suis garde du corps. J'ai pas vraiment le physique de l'emploi, je suis trop fin, mais ceux qui ont fait la bêtise de me sous-estimer s'en mordent encore les doigts.

Zechs, c'est le bras droit de Treize. Il est pas mal dans son genre, grand, un visage régulier, de longs cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent au milieu du dos, charismatique et toujours souriant. J'entends très souvent les soupirs de la gente féminine à son approche. Des soupirs masculins aussi d'ailleurs. J'ai jamais vraiment su si c'était des soupirs de désir ou de jalousie. Les deux peut-être. Ce qu'il y a de bien à accompagner un homme de sa prestance, c'est que même avec ma longue natte caramel et mes yeux améthyste, je passe inaperçu. Ça me permet de bien jouer mon rôle. Bah oui, homme de main d'un des plus grands bandits d'Europe, c'est pas mon vrai métier.

En vrai, je suis inspecteur à Europol, section grand banditisme et traite d'êtres humains. Comment ça, je suis trop jeune ? Bon, d'accord, j'ai 22 ans, mais cela fait déjà 4 ans que je travaille dans cet organisation. J'ai fait Harvard, et avec plusieurs années d'avance. J'ai préféré entrer à Europol plutôt que finir au FBI. Bah, oui, comme ça, je voyage gratos dans toute l'Europe.

En ce moment, je suis en mission d'infiltration dans le sud de la France. Ça fait déjà 6 mois que j'ai coupé les ponts avec mes vrais supérieurs. J'ai commencé comme simple convoyeur de drogue, mais mon habileté au couteau et mes capacités de combat ont fait que j'ai rapidement tapé dans l'œil de Zechs (au sens figuré bien sûr, je ne serais plus là sinon). Il m'a alors proposé de devenir son garde du corps, il trouvait que j'avais meilleure allure que le gorille de l'époque et que je ferais moins tâche dans les soirées mondaines.

Comme ce soir par exemple. Je sais qu'on va à une soirée organisée par Treize en personne, dans une salle du casino, mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'on va y faire. Quand j'ai posé la question au chauffeur de la limousine, il m'a regardé avec un sourire en coin en me disant : "Tu verras". Ça y est, on est entré. Le décor intérieur est un tout petit peu moins rococo que le laissait présager la façade, mais c'est quand même très chargé. À croire que pour jouer correctement à la roulette, il faut obligatoirement des pendants de cristal aux lustres ou des dorures à l'or fin sur les encadrements de porte. Nous nous dirigeons vers l'accueil de l'espace VIP. Une hôtesse en uniforme moulant rouge et blanc très décolleté s'approche de nous et nous demande avec un sourire digne d'une pub pour dentifrice :

- Dans quel salon souhaitez-vous vous rendre ?

- Le Tallgeese, réponds Zechs en lui rendant son sourire.

Celui de l'hôtesse se crispe un peu, et elle appelle un groom pour nous conduire à l'ascenseur. Heureusement que son costume à lui est gris bleu et non rouge, parce que sinon, il ressemblerait vraiment à Spirou, avec sa houppette de cheveux roux sous son chapeau rond.

Il nous fait entrer dans un ascenseur à l'ancienne, avec un système d'ouverture à grilles. Il appuie ensuite sur le bouton du dernier sous-sol. Lorsque la cabine commence à descendre, il tape 3013 avec les boutons des étages. La cabine arrive au dernier sous-sol, mais continue de descendre. Je suppose que la soirée mondaine en question propose des distractions pas très légales pour être si bien planquée. La cabine s'immobilise, le groom nous ouvre la porte et nous laisse sortir en nous souhaitant une agréable soirée d'une voix un peu étranglée. Dès que j'ai mis le pied dehors à la suite de mon boss, il se dépêche de refermer la porte et de remonter au rez-de-chaussée, comme s'il nous avait amené devant la porte de l'enfer.

En fait d'enfer, nous sommes dans un couloir sombre, sans fioritures. Au loin, j'entends des cris indistincts. Nous avons à peine fait quelques pas dans le couloir que Zechs s'arrête et se retourne vers moi en me disant :

- Duo, je t'ai amené ici car je sais que je peux te faire confiance. Ce que tu vas voir ne doit surtout pas sortir d'ici. C'est le divertissement préféré de M. Kushrenada et il n'y convie qu'un nombre restreint de participants. Tu n'auras pas besoin de faire le garde du corps tout au long de la soirée, je te laisserais libre de te mêler aux autres invités après le dernier combat.

- Compris M. Merquise.

Nous reprenons notre marche et nous arrivons dans une grande salle ovale. Des gens bien habillés forment un cordon compact à une dizaine de mètres de moi et hurlent des encouragements vers le centre de la salle. Des cris de souffrance semblent venir de là, accompagnés de bruits de coups. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais voir, mais je commence à comprendre la précipitation du groom.

Zechs se désintéresse du centre, et me mène vers la gauche de la salle, où se situe un bar. Là, assis à une table, en train de siroter un verre de cocktail, se tient Treize. C'est la première fois que je vois le grand patron d'aussi près. Lui aussi a belle allure, avec ses cheveux brun roux tirés en arrière et son visage lisse. Ses sourcils fourchus sont la seule fausse note selon moi, mais même sans ça, il n'est vraiment pas mon style. Zechs s'installe à la table, et je me positionne légèrement derrière lui, assez en retrait pour leur laisser croire que je n'entends pas ce qu'ils disent.

En fait, ils parlent du week end qu'ils vont passer chez le comte de Romefeller, autre parrain de la mafia locale. Ils mettent au point les horaires de départ et la composition de leurs équipes. Soudain, Zechs se retourne vers moi et dit en élevant la voix :

- Et toi, Duo, que fais-tu ce week end ?

- Je n'ai rien de prévu pour l'instant M. Merquise.

- Ça te dirais de m'accompagner chez le comte de Romefeller ? Il organise une partie de chasse sur son domaine, et je n'ai pas encore de garde du corps.

- Ce serait un honneur Monsieur.

- Et bien, c'est décidé, je te donnerais demain une liste de ce que je veux que tu emportes, reprend-il en se remettant droit.

Il me faut préciser que Zechs est très très pointilleux sur l'habillement de son personnel. Par exemple, ce soir je suis entièrement en noir, pantalon à pince et chemise, mais surtout pas de veste ni de cravate, il ne veut pas de pingouin à son service.

Zechs vante ensuite mes qualités à Treize, lui disant qu'il n'avait jamais eu un garde du corps aussi efficace et aussi discret. Treize lui demande si je suis digne de confiance, ce à quoi mon boss lui réponds qu'il n'a jamais eu à se plaindre de moi depuis 4 mois que je suis à son service, sachant qu'il m'a déjà mis plusieurs fois à l'épreuve.

Treize semble convaincu, et propose de laisser là les affaires et d'aller profiter du spectacle. Il se lève, suivit de Zechs et je leur emboite le pas. Nous nous dirigeons vers le cordon humain qui vocifère toujours. L'arrivée de Treize ne passe pas inaperçue, et les personnes les plus proches de lui s'écartent avec déférence, ce qui nous permet de prendre leur place. Je vois enfin ce qui fait hurler ces mondains. De l'autre côté de barrières en fer forgé, il y a une immense fosse ovale. Elle mesure bien dans les 4 m de profondeur et les parois sont recouvertes de fils de fer barbelés qui se croisent et se recroisent comme une hideuse toile tissée par une araignée névrotique.

Au centre de la fosse, deux hommes se battent à mains nues. L'un est un colosse, tout en muscles, le crâne rasé, avec pour tout vêtement un pantalon en cuir et de grosses bottes. Il encaisse bien, mais ses mouvements sont lents et il n'arrive presque jamais à toucher son adversaire. Vu ses mouvements, celui-ci semble avoir fait du catch. Il porte un short rouge, un débardeur qui avait du être blanc un jour et des boots noires. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs sont lâchés sur ses épaules mais ne semblent pas le gêner pour le combat. Ils se tapaient déjà dessus à notre arrivée, ils semblent de même force. Soudain le colosse vacille et tombe à genoux. Le catcheur en profite pour lui donner un grand coup de coude sur la nuque. D'où je suis, j'entends les os craquer. Le colosse tombe et ne bouge plus. Les spectateurs exultent pour moitié, les autres ayant certainement perdu leur pari. Treize a un grand sourire, mais Zechs semble attristé de ne pas avoir vu le combat en entier. Treize le rassure.

- Il reste encore deux combats ce soir. Le vainqueur du prochain aura l'honneur d'affronter le Chien.

Je ne fais aucun commentaire, je dois déjà me retenir pour ne pas détourner le regard. Deux personnes en bas viennent chercher le cadavre du colosse en le tirant par les pieds. Le catcheur hurle sa joie aux spectateurs en levant les bras. Un chinois en habit traditionnel vient de rentrer dans l'arène, par la seule porte visible. Les deux adversaires se jaugent du regard, pendant que des hôtesses passent au milieu des spectateurs, certainement pour prendre les paris.

Les deux adversaires attendent l'un en face de l'autre, le catcheur hurlant toujours des insanités et le chinois stoïque. Treize les laisse ainsi une petite minute, puis sort une petite télécommande de sa poche. L'image incongrue de combattants robots me traverse l'esprit. En fait, non, le bouton de la télécommande allume une lumière rouge à l'autre bout de l'arène. C'est le signal du début du combat. Le catcheur se rue sur le chinois, qui l'évite d'une pirouette.

Je me désintéresse du combat pour observer les spectateurs. Je reconnais au moins deux membres du conseil municipal, un juge de la cour des instances et des tas de personnalités en vue. Plus de la moitié sont des femmes et ce sont elles les plus enragées. Leurs visages déformés par l'envie de sang me font presque peur. Tiens, par exemple, celle qui est juste en face de moi. Une grande rousse montée sur échasses et dont le couturier est tombé en panne de tissu à la moitié de la robe. C'est un mannequin très demandé, qui déplace des foules à chaque défilé. Et bien, là, penchée au dessus de la barrière à invectiver l'un des combattants, elle me fait penser à une harpie perchée sur un arbre en lisière d'un champ de bataille et attendant la curée. Brr, ça me fait froid dans le dos.

Les hurlements de victoire des spectateurs me font tressaillir. Heureusement que mon boss et Treize ne me regardaient pas. J'étais tellement pris par mes observations que je n'ai même pas vu le combat. Je reporte mon regard au fond de l'arène. Le catcheur hurle toujours, les bras levés. Il a du sang sur le visage et sur les poings. Le chinois est étendu sur le dos, le visage explosé au niveau du nez. Je suppose que le catcheur lui a cassé l'os nasal, le tuant sur le coup.

Treize prend un micro près de lui et explique aux spectateurs qu'une pause de 15 minutes est prévue avant le dernier combat de la soirée, pour permettre au vainqueur de reprendre des forces. Un mouvement de masse se fait vers le bar, tandis que Treize et Zechs restent au bord de la fosse.

Zechs demande pourquoi Treize a mis en place cette pause.

- C'est simple, Harren ici présent a gagné tous les matchs de ce soir. Si je lui laisse le temps de souffler, les parieurs vont le savoir en meilleure forme et vont plus facilement miser sur lui. Et moi, comme je miserais sur le Chien, je gagnerais plus.

- Tu as l'air sûr que le Chien va gagner.

- Évidemment, c'est la machine à tuer la plus efficace que j'ai jamais rencontré. Mais son maître m'a certifié qu'il se donnerait un peu plus en spectacle que la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai qu'il avait été particulièrement rapide. C'en était même frustrant.

Ils continuèrent à deviser des différents combattants qui les avaient impressionnés. Je me désintéresse de nouveau de la conversation. En regardant en bas, je vois deux hommes entrer dans l'arène. Le premier, un vieux avec des lunettes rondes ressemblant énormément à des lunettes de natation, porte une blouse blanche et marche avec une canne. Il tient une laisse en cuir à la main. L'autre homme semble avoir mon âge, de type asiatique, fin et nerveux. Il porte un débardeur vert un peu trop grand et un pantalon noir suffisamment ajusté pour mettre en valeur un fessier à damner un saint. Il a la tête baissée, ce qui fait que je ne vois pas son visage, caché par des mèches de cheveux noirs ébouriffés. À son cou, un collier de cuir large auquel est attaché la laisse. Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que le Chien, c'est lui. Comment peut-il accepter d'être traité ainsi ?

Le vieux parle à son "chien" mais il est trop loin pour que je comprenne ce qu'il dit. Harren revient des coulisses et tressaille à la vue de son adversaire. Il se reprend très vite, mais la peur qui a traversé son visage ne m'a pas échappé. Il devait être là la dernière fois que le chien s'est battu. Treize reprend son micro pour prévenir les spectateurs que le combat va bientôt commencer. Le vieux détache la laisse et sort de l'arène. Peu après, je le vois venir vers nous, un sourire carnassier traversant son visage ridé. Il prend place à la droite de Treize et lui rappelle qu'il veut 50 % de ce que le combat rapportera à ce dernier. Treize acquiesce et reporte son regard dans la fosse.

Le Chien n'a pas bougé d'un poil. Harren reprend ses grands gestes en direction de la foule, j'en viendrai presque à croire que l'éclat de peur de tout à l'heure était un tour de mon imagination. La lumière rouge s'allume et Harren s'approche de son adversaire en l'insultant. Le Chien ne bouge toujours pas. Quand le catcheur n'est plus qu'à quelques pas, le vieux crie :

- Heero, attaque !

Heero, puisque c'est ainsi qu'il se nomme, relève la tête et de nouveau Harren a une petite hésitation. Je ne vois toujours pas le visage du Chien, car il me tourne le dos depuis le départ de son maître. Heero commence à se déplacer en crabe. Harren lui balance un crochet du gauche, mais Heero le bloque sans difficultés et lui tord légèrement le poignet. Enfin, légèrement... à entendre le hurlement de douleur et le craquement qui ont suivi le petit mouvement, il le lui a certainement cassé.

Ça y est, je vois son visage. Oh my God... Mon cœur loupe au moins deux battements avant de repartir à toute vitesse. Sa mâchoire est fine et carrée. Son nez droit, fin. Ses pommettes hautes, saillantes. Ses yeux légèrement bridés. Je ne vois pas leur couleur d'ici, mais les iris ont l'air sombres. En bref, c'est le mec le plus canon que j'ai jamais vu. Et sa tenue suggère que le reste du corps est à la hauteur du visage... Je ne regarde plus le combat, je regarde juste Heero bouger. Quelle grâce et quelle économie dans chacun de ses mouvements. Je suis subjugué. Une seule chose me désole... Euh, bon, d'accord, deux choses me désolent. La première, c'est qu'il fasse partie de cette organisation que je veux démanteler. La seconde, c'est que son visage ne montre aucune émotion. Rien, nada, nothing. Le catcheur a réussi à le frapper plusieurs fois, dont une droite au visage qui lui a explosé l'arcade. Il n'a même pas grimacé.

Au bout de cinq ou six minutes, Treize tourne la tête vers le vieux.

- Vous pouvez lui dire de l'achever, docteur J, le public risque de s'impatienter si ça dure trop longtemps.

- Vous avez raison, répond le... docteur ? Comment un type pareil peut être docteur ?

Le vieux se penche un peu sur la barrière. Puis il crie à son chien :

- Heero, tue-le !

Alors que, jusqu'à maintenant, Heero se contentait de bloquer et de rendre les coups que lui donnait le catcheur, il commence à avancer vers son adversaire. À ce moment-là, Harren me fait face et je vois clairement la terreur revenir sur son visage et s'y installer définitivement. Moins de 30 secondes plus tard, Heero passe la garde du catcheur et lui broie la gorge de deux coups de poing précis. Harren s'écroule face contre terre et ne bouge plus. L'assistance se tait quelques secondes avant d'exploser de joie pour certains ou de colère pour la majorité. Le docteur J s'éloigne et apparaît dans l'arène. Il rattache la laisse au collier d'Heero qui n'avait plus bougé depuis la chute de son adversaire. Le service de nettoyage vient chercher le corps, tandis que J fait sortir son chien par la porte.

Treize regarde Zechs avec un regard de triomphe.

- Alors, je t'avais bien dit qu'il allait le vaincre. Et il nous a donné un joli spectacle.

- Effectivement, il est très fort. Le docteur J l'a vraiment bien dressé.

Sur ces entrefaites, Le docteur en question revient, seul. Il apostrophe Treize.

- Vous voyez, vous me demandez du spectacle, je vous en donne. Maintenant, c'est à vous de me donner ce que je vous ai demandé.

- Bien sûr, docteur J. Mon assistante va venir vous donner votre part quand elle aura fini de collecter l'argent de ceux qui ont perdu et de payer ceux qui ont gagné. Elle vous donnera ensuite la moitié de ce qui restera. En attendant, vous pouvez aller au bar, je vous offre vos consommations. Elle vous y retrouvera. Maintenant, vous m'excuserez, mais j'ai à parler en privé avec mon associé.

Sur ce, il se retourne vers Zechs et lui prend le bras pour se diriger vers le bord de la salle, à l'opposé du bar. Une dizaine de portes sont percées dans le mur et semblent mener à des alcôves douillettes. Zechs me fait signe que je suis libre de me promener à ma guise. Je reste donc accoudé à la rambarde, tout en suivant le couple du coin de l'œil. Ils pénètrent dans la première alcôve et referment la porte. J'attends une minute, puis je me dirige l'air de rien vers cette même porte. Je me poste devant mais les bruits que j'entends de l'autre côté me permettent de dire qu'ils ne sont pas en train de parler affaires. Je ne savais pas que Treize avait ce genre de penchant. Je le voyais plus préférer les grandes blondes à forte poitrine, plutôt que leurs pendants masculins. Au moins, je n'ai pas à me casser la tête pour réussir à m'infiltrer dans l'alcôve sans me faire repérer.

Je décide donc de visiter les coulisses de l'arène. Je trouve un escalier qui semble y mener, et je m'y engouffre. Je croise les deux hommes qui assurent le ramassage des cadavres, mais ils ne me m'adressent pas la parole, trop pressés de sortir d'ici. L'escalier débouche dans un couloir assez large et éclairé par des néons. Au bout, je peux voir l'arène. Des bancs se trouvent le long des murs. Je suppose que les combattants attendent là. Dans le mur de gauche, il y a une ouverture. Elle donne sur un autre couloir, moins large et surtout peu éclairé. De chaque côté de ce couloir, il y a des cages, comme des cellules de prison, avec paillasse et tout.

Les portes sont ouvertes et dans la première à ma gauche, reposent les cadavre de plusieurs hommes. Je suppose que ce sont les combattants de ce soir. Je compte 4 cages de chaque côté. Celle qui contient les cadavres porte le numéro 08. Celle en face, 07. Et ainsi de suite. Je m'avance vers le fond, car j'ai vu que l'une des portes est fermée. La cellule 01 est la plus éloignée de l'entrée, à droite. Heero est là, accroupi, dos à moi et semble écrire quelque chose sur le sol. Soudain, il se raidit et pose précipitamment une couverture devant lui. Il se relève, me regarde et s'assied en tailleur sur la paillasse. Enfin, je vois ses yeux. Bleu de Prusse. Bizarre, des yeux bleu pour un japonais. Mais pas désagréable, au contraire.

Je me rapproche de la grille et pendant quelques instants, je ne fais rien d'autre que le regarder. Il est toujours aussi stoïque, ne me quittant du regard que lorsqu'il cligne des yeux. Si je ne dis rien, c'est que j'hésite encore à entamer la conversation. Finalement, je me lance :

- Salut, je m'appelle Duo, Duo Maxwell.

Aucune réponse. Ça commence bien. Mais je ne suis pas du genre à baisser les bras pour si peu.

- C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce genre de combats. Tu veux bien m'expliquer les règles ?

Un petit rire se fait entendre derrière moi. Je me retourne lentement, ne sachant pas encore sur qui je vais tomber. Le docteur J sourit de toutes ses dents en me regardant par en dessous. Bah oui, je suis nettement plus grand que lui, avec mon mètre 80, alors qu'il doit à peine dépasser le mètre 60, lorsqu'il n'est pas courbé sur sa canne.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire ? Je demande, d'un ton peu amène.

- C'est pas la peine de lui poser des questions, il vous répondra pas. C'est un chien, il ne sait pas parler.

Sur ce, il me plante là, ouvre la cellule, attache la laisse au collier de Heero et part avec lui. Je reste sur place, effaré par ce que ce barge m'a dit. Il le prend vraiment pour un chien, ma parole.

Je jette un œil autour de moi. Personne. Je rentre dans la cellule et je soulève la couverture. Non, Heero n'écrivait pas, mais ce que je vois me certifie qu'il n'est pas un chien. C'est un œil, plein de larmes, dessiné avec du sang. Je suppose qu'il a utilisé celui qui lui coulait le long du visage et provenait de son arcade sourcilière. Les détails sont incroyables, je peux presque compter les cils. Mais l'iris n'a pas de pupille. Quand à savoir si c'est intentionnel ou si c'est parce que je l'ai interrompu, mystère.

Je suppose que si quelqu'un voit ça, ça risque de créer des problèmes à mon beau japonais. Je m'efforce donc de l'effacer avec la couverture. Bon, c'est du sang, alors ça ne part pas facilement, mais au moins, je le brouille suffisamment pour qu'on ne puisse plus reconnaître le motif.

Ensuite, je ressort de la cage et je remonte me mêler aux invités pour voir si je ne peux pas glaner quelques détails intéressants. Je me pose au bar et commande un white russian, sans café. Juste de la vodka, du lait et de la glace. C'est pas mauvais, même si je préfère sans vodka. Mais bon, ça le fait moyen de commander un verre de lait dans un bar clandestin. Je me fait harponner par la grande rousse de tout à l'heure. Elle me parle des combats, de Treize et de Zechs. Elle a dû me voir avec eux, et elle me considère comme un tremplin possible vers ces deux hommes influents.

Après quelques minutes à la voir me mettre son décolleté sous le nez, je la rembarre gentiment en lui disant qu'elle n'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas mon type. Elle a l'air surprise par mes propos et me regarde comme si une corne venait subitement de me pousser sur le nez. J'ai pitié de cette pauvre dinde sans cervelle et je lui précise que mon type se rapproche plus du barman que d'elle. Un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses yeux et un air outragé se peint sur son visage. Elle me plante là sans autre forme de procès et va se trouver un autre gigolo pour la soirée.

J'entame la conversation avec le barman, qui n'a heureusement pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à la rousse. Il n'aurait certainement pas voulu m'adresser la parole sinon. J'apprends ainsi que ce type de soirée est organisé trois fois par semaine, le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi. Treize n'est pas toujours là, mais il essaye de venir au moins une fois par semaine. Ces soirées rapportent gros, et les spectateurs y sont bien plus accrocs qu'à d'autres formes de paris. Par contre, il ne peut rien me dire sur les combattants, ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il travaille dans ce salon parce que les cris de douleurs ne lui font pas peur, contrairement à la majorité des autres employés du casino. Et puis il est mieux payé à venir bosser trois nuits par semaine ici qu'à faire 35h au dessus.

Après un deuxième verre et quelques minutes de bavardage en plus, il me fait remarquer que Treize et Zechs sont ressortis de leur réunion. Il dit ça sans aucun sous-entendu, et en les regardant, en effet, rien ne laisse penser qu'ils ont fait autre chose que parler, à part peut être les yeux un poil trop brillants de mon boss. Je salue le barman et rejoint mon poste, légèrement en retrait de Zechs. Celui-ci salue Treize et prend la direction de la sortie. Je me fend d'un "Bonne fin de soirée, Monsieur" et je m'empresse de sortir à mon tour. Zechs appuie sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et nous attendons en silence. Le même groom nous ouvre la grille et nous ramène au rez-de-chaussée.

Nous sortons du casino, toujours en silence, puis, juste avant de rentrer dans la limousine, Zechs me donne congé. Vu que je vais passer le week end avec lui, il me donne mon vendredi pour préparer mes bagages. Une fois que la limousine est partie, je prends la direction du premier arrêt de bus venu pour regagner mes pénates. Bizarrement, mes pensées ne sont absolument pas tournées vers ce week end ni vers ma mission, mais vers un japonais aux yeux cobalt et au corps parfait, attaché à une laisse en cuir.

To Be Continued

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'essaye de poster le second chapitre le plus rapidement possible, mais les heures de boulot n'étant pas faites pour écrire des fanfictions, je ne sais pas combien de temps cela me prendra.


	2. 2 Qui va à la chasse

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 13x6 en arrière-plan

Remarque : J'ai essayé d'aérer un peu ce chapitre, parce que la première version n'était vraiment pas lisible. Si vous trouvez que c'est quand même difficile à lire, dites-le moi, et je le modifierai en conséquence.

Remarque 2 : Les sauts de ligne, c'est pour indiquer un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant les cas.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient, une petite incohérence et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Qui va à la chasse..._

Oulà, ce week end va se révéler plus ardu que prévu. Je viens de recevoir la liste des vêtements qu'il faut que j'emmène. Je suis pas sûr que Zechs ait compris qu'on ne restait que trois jours... Bon, alors, trois tenues de tous les jours. En clair, ça peut ressembler à ce que je veux, mais ça doit être noir.

Donc, un pantalon à pince, un baggy et un jean, accompagnés de deux chemises de coupes différentes et d'un sweat moulant. Ah oui, quand il dit trois tenues, il ne faut vraiment pas que j'ai deux jours de suite la même chemise. C'est presque s'il ne vérifie pas que j'ai changé de boxer tous les matins.

Ensuite, une tenue... d'équitation ? Oh my God, ça doit faire plus de dix ans que je ne suis plus monté à cheval et je doute que ma tenue de l'époque m'aille encore. Bon, et bien, je sais ce que je fais cette fin de matinée. Quand je pense que je comptais passer une journée tranquille chez moi...

Ensuite, une tenue de soirée (costume trois pièces complet). Je croyais qu'il n'aimait pas les pingouins. Je suppose que c'est une exigence du comte de Romefeller. Bon, ça, je n'aurai pas à l'acheter, vu que j'ai déjà ce qu'il faut.

Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il m'a demandé de l'accompagner. Il a fait des recherches sur moi avant de m'engager et il sait que je viens des États-Unis, d'une famille suffisamment riche pour avoir mit deux fils à Harvard. Je connais donc les bonnes manières, je sais monter à cheval et je n'ai pas l'air emprunté dans un costume trois pièces.

Il ne sait pas en revanche que je bosse à Europol. Heureusement. Cette partie de ma biographie a été habillement modifiée lorsque j'ai accepté la mission. Donc, pour mon patron, j'ai coupé les ponts avec ma famille sans finir mes études et je me suis exilé en France où j'ai survécu en intégrant la pègre et les bas-fonds. C'est là que j'ai appris à me battre, à lancer des couteaux et à dealer.

Bon, je dois maintenant affronter les magasins de sports pour trouver une tenue d'équitation qui ne soit pas trop plébéienne. Ou mieux, il faut que je trouve un magasin spécialisé. Heureusement que Zechs paie bien, je n'ai pas à faire de frais avec mon propre pécule.

D'après Internet, il y a justement un magasin de l'autre côté de la ville. Je prends l'adresse, vérifie sur la carte et enfourche ma moto. J'y suis en quelques minutes et une sympathique vendeuse me trouve rapidement de quoi m'habiller de pied en cap.

Zechs a précisé pas mal de choses sur sa liste, ainsi, me voici paré d'une veste gris anthracite sur une chemise crème, d'un pantalon beige et de bottes noires. Pour compléter tout ça, une bombe noire sur la tête et une cravache à la main. Je range mes achats dans le sac à dos que j'ai eu la présence d'esprit d'emmener et je repars.

Avant de retourner chez moi pour profiter de mon après-midi, je m'arrête au petit restaurant chinois en bas de ma rue. J'y ai mes habitudes depuis que je suis arrivé ici. Je me pose à ma table habituelle, le dos au mur, avec vue sur l'entrée et je commande un porc au caramel avec des nouilles sautées. Comme d'habitude, c'est succulent.

Le serveur vient me présenter l'addition et je lui donne une carte de crédit trafiquée. Ben quoi, elle débite quand même mon compte. En fait, elle a deux puces. La première, normale, sert à payer. La seconde est sur l'autre face. Quand la carte est insérée dans le terminal adéquat, la deuxième puce transmet tout un tas de documents au bureau de Lady Une, ma patronne à Europol.

Le serveur, c'est Wufei, un de mes collègues. Je ne l'envie pas du tout. Obligé de jouer les serveurs dans ce petit restaurant tous les midis depuis 6 mois, juste pour transmettre des documents de temps à autre. Mais bon, c'est la seule solution qu'on ait trouvé pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de la pègre. D'ailleurs, Zechs lui-même est déjà venu manger ici en ma compagnie sans jamais se douter de quoi que ce soit.

Bon, mon repas est expédié, mes rapports aussi, il ne me reste plus qu'à profiter de mon après-midi tranquille. Je rentre dans mon appartement, je finit ma valise et je m'étale de tout mon long sur le transat qui trône sur le balcon. Demain est un autre jour.

.

Le samedi matin, nous partons pour la résidence secondaire du comte. Nous mettons deux petites heures pour parvenir à la grille de la résidence, perdue au milieu de nulle part. Le dernier village que nous avons traversé doit bien se trouver à une trentaine de kilomètres. Nous nous engageons sur une large allée, bordée de haies taillées au cordeau.

La limousine se gare devant un immense manoir datant du 19ème siècle. Un majordome nous attend en haut de la volée de marches qui mène à l'intérieur. Il nous amène dans l'aile des invités et nous informe que le dîner sera servit à 13h. Cela nous laisse deux bonnes heures pour nous installer et nous rafraîchir.

Zechs et Treize partagent une suite avec une chambre pour chacun, une immense salle de bain et un salon suffisamment grand pour y faire rentrer entièrement mon appartement. Quant à moi, je me retrouve dans une simple chambre avec une salle de bain attenante. Une porte dérobée dont on m'explique le mécanisme me permet d'entrer dans la chambre de Zechs. Je suppose que le garde du corps de Treize, une armoire à glace prénommée Édouard, est logé dans le même type de chambre.

Je ne sais pas où sont passés les autres hommes qui nous accompagnaient. Ils étaient deux, avec la tête de l'emploi, à savoir des visages patibulaires et des cicatrices/tatouages/piercings (1) partout. Ils conduisaient une banale camionnette grise. C'est pas grave, j'ai trois jours pour l'apprendre.

Je m'installe de mon mieux, et j'attends que mon boss me demande de le rejoindre. Je sors mon matériel d'écoute et je le vérifie. La porte dérobée est très fine, j'entends parfaitement ce qui se passe à côté juste en posant l'oreille sur le panneau. Mais j'utiliserai quand même le micro, ne serait-ce que pour enregistrer la conversation.

Si Zechs et Treize réitèrent leur divertissement de jeudi soir, j'espère qu'ils le feront dans la chambre de mon boss. Mais non, je suis pas un pervers. Seulement, si je veux capter quelques confidences sur l'oreiller, il faut que je puisse les entendre. C'est trop dangereux de m'infiltrer dans la suite. En augmentant la sensibilité du micro au maximum, j'arriverai peut être à saisir ce qui se dira dans le salon, mais ça n'ira pas plus loin.

En attendant, j'ai le temps de réfléchir un peu. Je me demande ce que fait Heero en ce moment. J'espère qu'il ne se battra pas ce soir. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de mettre fin à ces combats le plus vite possible, mais comment ? Je transmet des infos à ma patronne, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle en fait. Ce qui fait que je suis aussi étonné que les autres quand les flics font une descente, toujours pour éviter de griller ma couverture.

En parlant de ma couverture, je ne sais franchement pas ce qui m'attends ce week end. Je suppose que c'est encore une mise à l'épreuve de la part de Zechs. Ses autres employés m'ont prévenus à mon arrivée. Il change de garde du corps au moins trois fois par an. Ceux qui ont tenus au moins 4 mois et qui ont été évincés ensuite n'ont jamais été revus. En gros, j'ai dépassé la date critique. S'il décide que je ne lui convient plus, je ne ferais pas de vieux os.

Ces épreuves ont été crescendo depuis mon embauche. Ça a commencé avec la livraison de paquets, puis avec des séances d'intimidations, puis de tortures. La semaine dernière, c'était les combats d'êtres humains. Dois-je m'attendre à pire ou bien ai-je passé tous les tests ?

Bon, assez de ces réflexions stériles. J'ai encore plus d'une heure avant le dîner, alors je vais faire un tour. Je toque à la porte dérobée, et après avoir reçu l'autorisation d'entrer, je préviens Zechs que j'ai faim et que je vais essayer de trouver la cuisine. C'est le signal que nous avons mis en place pour le prévenir que je vais discrètement repérer la disposition des lieux. Si je me fais prendre, l'excuse du gouffre stomacal est plus crédible que la recherche des petits coins.

Vous allez me dire, c'est bête, le dîner est dans une heure. Certes, mais je suis garde du corps, pas convive. Je ne mange pas, je reste debout derrière le siège de mon boss. C'est dur pour mon estomac, mais c'est la meilleure place pour entendre des tas de trucs intéressants.

Les gens de ce milieu ont un peu tendance à me considérer comme un meuble. Je passe totalement inaperçu, pour peu que je ne dise rien et que je ne bouge pas. Contrairement aux apparences, je sais très bien le faire. Merci Miss Cottonwells, pour m'avoir fichu de longues heures au coin durant toute l'école primaire.

Bon, j'ai visité tout l'étage, rien d'intéressant. Nous sommes les seuls occupants. Il faudra que je vérifie les autres étages et les autres ailes, mais ça attendra plus tard. C'est l'heure de dîner, je me dépêche de retourner à la suite pour accompagner le boss dans la salle à manger.

Que de monde. Je reconnais le juge qui était aux combats jeudi soir, Me Coupal si je ne me trompe pas, accompagné de la rousse envahissante, Jessica Lorens. À voir le regard méprisant qu'elle pose sur moi, je crois qu'elle n'a toujours pas digéré ma remarque. Deux autres hommes étaient aussi à cette soirée. En tout, 11 personnes dînent autour de la grande table, dont 3 femmes. Zechs et Treize sont les seuls représentants de la famille Kushrenada, je suppose que les autres sont de la famille Romefeller.

En plus d'Édouard et moi, il y a quatre autres gardes du corps. Deux grands baraqués protègent le comte et sa femme. Un autre gorille est posté derrière un petit homme maigre à lunettes cerclées de fer. J'apprends au cours du repas que c'est un des avocats du comte, Me Hussard. Enfin, un jeune homme est posté près de la porte et contrôle apparemment les allées et venues des domestiques.

Parmi les autres invités, il y a messieurs Lanaux et Jolvot, respectivement directeur d'une des plus grosses banques du pays et PDG d'une boite d'électronique travaillant entre autres pour l'armée française. Les deux derniers sont M. Lander et sa femme, personnalités en vue mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, certainement pour leur immense fortune. Le mari est également le bras droit du comte.

Ils ne parlent pas affaires durant le repas. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des femmes (oui, ce milieu est misogyne) ou à cause des domestiques qui passent et repassent avec les différents plats. Le dessert arrive, puis le café et le comte explique le déroulement du week end.

D'abord, cet après-midi, un poker est organisé, pour les hommes uniquement (très misogyne) puis une soirée buffet dans le parc, jusque vers 22h. Ensuite, dodo. Demain, déjeuner à 6h30 et rendez-vous devant les écuries à 7h30. La chasse en elle-même partira à 8h et durera jusque vers 16h. Une collation sera servie à midi, dans les bois. Ensuite, nous aurons quartier libre jusqu'au bal du soir à 20h.

Il ne parle pas de lundi, je pense donc que ça ne concernera que le comte et Treize. Bref, ce sera le seul jour un tant soit peu intéressant.

Les hommes se lèvent de table et passent dans le petit salon pour jouer. Zechs me congédie d'un regard et je peux aller me restaurer avec les autres gardes du corps. Je mange assez rapidement, et reste à parler avec les autres.

Bien que tous très bavards, ils ne disent rien. C'est bizarre, non ? Bon, c'est vrai que je fais pareil. Je parle, je parle, mais je ne donne aucune information sur mon boulot ou ma vie. Des anecdotes d'enfance, des réflexions issues de l'actualité, des commentaires sur les derniers films sortis... Notre conversation est extrêmement banale et n'apporte rien. Je pense que c'est notre métier qui fait ça.

Ainsi donc, après une petite heure à parler pour ne rien dire, nous nous séparons. Je ne sais pas où vont les autres, sauf Édouard qui me dit aller attendre Treize devant la porte du petit salon. Quant à moi, je vais faire un tour dans le parc. Peut être que je retrouverai la trace de la camionnette grise.

Je me retrouve devant les écuries. J'y entre, toujours dans l'espoir de retrouver la camionnette. Un vieux palefrenier, ressemblant vaguement à un champignon, balaye l'allée un peu plus loin. Il me voit et me demande ce que je fais là d'un ton peu amène. Je réponds avec un grand sourire :

- Je voudrais me familiariser un peu avec le cheval que je monterai demain, pour me faire une idée de son caractère.

Il soulève un sourcil soupçonneux.

- Z'êtes le garde du corps de m'sieur Merquise, c'est ça ?

- Oui, c'est exact, vous êtes bien renseigné.

Haussement d'épaules.

- On m'a dit à quoi ressemblent tous ceux qu'vont à la chasse demain, pour que j'puisse trouver une monture pour chacun. V'zêtes le seul aussi fin, c'tait pas difficile à d'viner. J'vous ai donné DeathScythe. L'a quatre ans, très rapide mais fatigue vite. Donc, lui faut un cavalier léger.

En me disant cela, il me fait signe de le suivre. Il m'amène devant un box où se trouve un magnifique cheval noir. Une plaque sur la porte de la stalle indique le nom du locataire, ainsi que la composition de ses repas.

Le palefrenier caresse les naseaux du cheval, avec un air doux sur le visage. Il se retourne vers moi et me dit, plus gentiment :

- J'm'appelle Génulfus, mais appelez-moi G. Voulez le montez maintenant pour vous faire à son caractère ?

Au départ, je n'était pas venu pour ça, mais pour ne pas froisser un possible allié, je réponds :

- J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai pas la bonne tenue.

- Pas grave, je vais vous prêter quek'chose. Y'a pas mal de jeunots dans l'équipe de l'écurie, doit bien y'avoir une tenue à vot' taille.

Il m'amène donc dans une petite pièce qui sert de vestiaire. Effectivement, il trouve de quoi me vêtir et me chausser sans trop de difficultés. Ensuite, nous retournons au box où m'attends mon cheval. Arrivé là, je me décide à être franc avec le vieil homme.

- Vous savez, je n'ai pas fait de cheval depuis plus de 10 ans. Je risque d'avoir quelques difficultés.

- Raison de plus pour monter dessus tout de suite. Vous en faites pas, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas.

Là dessus, il me donne une étrille, un bouchon et un licol, et me pousse dans le box. Bref, nettoie ton cheval et en vitesse. Effectivement, je me souviens encore des mouvements à exécuter pour préparer mon cheval.

Le temps que je finisse, G était revenu avec un tapis, une selle et une bride (2). Il m'aide à mettre le tout sur le cheval, pour ne pas que, je cite, "c'te pauv' bête se r'trouve avec le mors derrière les oreilles".

Une fois le cheval prêt, G nous mène dans la carrière. Il a monté une longe de travail sur la bride de DeathScythe, ce qui lui permettra de mener mon cheval à distance. Première étape, grimper là-haut. Ouf, après un faux départ, me voilà perché.

Brave DeathScythe. Ce cheval est une perle, malgré mon comportement de débutant (tirer sur la selle pour monter, me laisser tomber comme un sac sur son dos, battre des jambes pour trouver les étriers...), il ne m'a pas encore mis par terre.

- Très bien, maintenant, r'descendez !

Hein ? Bon, je ne cherche pas à comprendre et je me laisse glisser à bas du cheval. Et une fois en bas ? Quoi, je remonte ? Bon, je soupire et je retente l'ascension. Mais cette fois-ci, je ne me laisse pas tomber sur le dos de ce pauvre DS, je me pose en douceur. Apparemment, c'était le but de G, vu qu'il me laisse sur le cheval. Et bien, je vais souffrir avec un prof pareil !

.

Pfiou, cela fait une heure que je tourne dans cette carrière. G semble enfin content de moi. Il me laisse redescendre, ce que je m'empresse de faire non sans avoir fait un gros câlin à DeathScythe. J'ai déjà dit que ce cheval est une perle ? Très confortable, répondant au quart de tour, je suis bien content de le monter demain. J'avais oublié les sensations que monter à cheval et sentir la puissance des muscles roulant sous la peau de l'animal peuvent procurer.

Bon, nous ramenons DS à sa stalle, et je m'occupe de lui le temps que G remette son harnachement à la sellerie. Je le brosse soigneusement, lui apporte de l'eau et du foin et je le laisse pour aller me doucher aux vestiaires. G m'y attend, un pot à confiture à la main. Il me le tend en disant :

- Vous en êtes bien sorti pour quelqu'un qu'a pas fait de cheval depuis 10 ans. J'vous l'avait dit, c'est comme le vélo. Tenez, c'est un liniment contre les courbatures. Vous l'appliquez après la douche et avant d'aller vous coucher, comme ça, demain, vous marcherez pas comme si un troupeau d'buffles vous avait passé sul'corps.

Et le voilà reparti. J'ai à peine eu le temps de le remercier.

Bon, allez, à la douche. L'eau me fait vraiment du bien. Des muscles dont je ne me souvenais même plus de l'existence commencent à se rappeler à mon bon souvenir.

Je crains un peu le tartinage avec le liniment. Si je me souviens bien, ça sent toujours fortement l'eucalyptus et je risque d'être repéré rien qu'à l'odeur. Bon, c'est pas comme si personne ne m'avait vu faire du cheval dans la carrière. Mais Zechs risque de froncer le nez, et ça, c'est pas très bon pour moi.

J'ouvre le pot avec un peu d'appréhension. Rien. Je rapproche le nez de la crème blanche qui remplit le pot. À peine une légère odeur de foin frais. Et bien, voilà qui me surprend agréablement.

Bon, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour me passer la crème partout où je risque d'avoir mal, mais ça aurait été mieux avec un masseur. Mmm... Heero me massant le dos... (baffe mentale) Non mais ça va pas ? C'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

Il est plus de 18h, et je crains d'arriver en retard à la sortie de la partie de poker. Je me dépêche de retourner vers le manoir et effectivement, quand j'arrive en vue du petit salon, les joueurs sont en train de sortir. Zechs me voit arriver et m'attends.

- Et bien, Duo, tu t'étais perdu ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, M. Merquise. J'étais aux écuries pour un cours de rattrapage intensif. Je ne voulais pas vous faire honte demain en montant comme un débutant.

Au départ, c'était pas pour ça que j'étais entré aux écuries, mais ça, il a pas besoin de le savoir.

- Voilà qui est bien délicat de ta part. Allons-y.

Oh, il doit avoir gagné un bon pactole pour être aussi conciliant. J'ai eu chaud. J'ai déjà vu mon boss en colère contre un de ses sous-fifre et je me suis juré de ne jamais me retrouver à la place de ce pauvre type. C'était il y a deux mois, et je crois qu'il est pas encore sorti du coma.

Zechs retourne dans la suite pour se préparer pour ce soir. Il ne me donne aucune consigne, je suppose donc que je dois rester habillé ainsi. Tant mieux, je n'ai guère envie de faire le pingouin ce soir.

.

Je suis vanné. La soirée s'est enfin terminée, avec deux bonnes heures de retard. Il n'y avait personne de plus que ce midi, et les sujets de conversation n'ont pas changé. À croire qu'ils avaient enregistré ce qui s'était dit à midi et qu'ils avaient rembobiné la cassette. Zechs et Treize ont légèrement bu, mais pas suffisamment pour avoir besoin de soutien. J'ai repris mon rôle de potiche mais avec l'autorisation cette fois de me servir au buffet.

Je vais reprendre une douche et me retartiner de liniment au foin, je commence à avoir des tiraillements désagréables dans les muscles dorsaux. J'y passe moins de temps que je n'aurai voulu, mais j'ai encore un travail à faire.

En sortant de la salle de bain, je vais coller mon oreille contre la porte dérobée. Oulà, Zechs a dû boire plus que je ne pensais, je viens de l'entendre glousser. Les gloussements se rapprochent, et j'entends le matelas gémir, suivit de chuchotements dont vous ne voulez pas savoir le contenu. Effectivement, ils recommencent les ébats de jeudi, et dans la chambre de mon boss.

Je suis trop vanné pour attendre la fin de leur(s) câlin(s). Je positionne le micro, enclenche l'enregistrement, baille à m'en décrocher la mâchoire et file me coucher. Il faudra que je pense à réécouter et filtrer tout ça à tête reposée, pour éviter de faire rougir Lady Une. Quoique, ça pourrait être rigolo, mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir son assistant personnel pour une durée indéterminée. Je précise qu'elle use trois fois plus d'assistants par an que Zechs de gardes du corps.

J'ai encore une pensée pour Heero, parce qu'il est vachement plus agréable de rêver de lui que de ma patronne, et je sombre dans les bras de Morphée.

.

Je suis encore fatigué. Mes rêves ont été plus qu'agréable, mais malheureusement ma nuit a été trop courte pour que je récupère totalement de ma séance d'équitation d'hier. Le liniment a été efficace, puisque je peux bouger à peu près normalement.

Là, j'attends le signal du départ de la chasse. Je me sers de l'épaule de ce brave DeathScythe comme d'un tuteur pour me tenir droit sans trop forcer. Toutes les personnes présentes hier au repas sont là.

Je comprends maintenant pourquoi je n'ai pas une veste rouge, comme c'est souvent d'usage pour les chasses à courre. La couleur de la veste dépend du statut du cavalier. Les invités sont en rouge, tandis que les gardes du corps sont en gris. Édouard est à pied. Il m'a dit tout à l'heure qu'il ne savait pas monter à cheval et qu'il aiderait à conduire la meute de chiens.

Le comte arrive, c'est le signal pour grimper sur nos montures. Je n'avais pas vu qu'un étui à carabine pendait du côté droit de la selle. Normalement, le but de la chasse à courre, c'est de courir derrière le gibier, pas de le tuer (3). Je mène DS à hauteur de la croupe du cheval de Zechs. Nous nous mettons en marche et contournons l'écurie.

La camionnette grise que je cherchais hier est là. Les portes arrières sont ouvertes. À l'intérieur, seulement un peu de paille. Je ne saurai donc pas ce qu'elle transportait. Une grande cage est posée à côté de la camionnette, elle aussi ouverte et vide.

J'entends les chiens approcher. Euh, je commence à redouter l'hallali. Habituellement, on utilise des Harriers ou des Foxhounds comme chiens de chasse à courre, pas des Rottweilers.

Le comte lève le bras et commence à parler.

- Mes amis, M. Kushrenada ici présent nous a amené trois proies hier. Elles ont été relâchées ce matin à 5h, en même temps que deux autres que je gardais dans cette cage. Cela leur donne 3h d'avance. Si elles ne sont pas assez intelligentes pour nous occuper durant toute la journée, nous changerons de gibier et de meute. Il y a largement de quoi nous divertir dans les bois.

J'aime de moins en moins ça, même si je ne le montre pas, j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment. Zechs a un sourire lumineux, Treize bavarde tranquillement avec Me Coupal, le comte flirte avec la comtesse... Personne ne semble se rendre compte que quelque chose cloche dans cette chasse. Des carabines, des Rottweilers, un gibier que je préfère ne pas connaître... Bon, on va faire comme si de rien n'était et ne pas quitter Zechs d'une semelle, enfin, dans ce cas précis, d'un sabot.

Le comte lance le signal du départ et nous partons au petit trot en suivant les chiens qui commencent à chercher la piste. Ils semblent hésiter après deux trois minutes. Je suppose que les proies se sont dispersées.

Édouard et les autres maîtres chiens dispersent la meute en 4 petits groupes et la chasse se disloque de la même façon. Nous nous sommes répartis de manière à avoir un garde du corps à cheval par groupe. Je suppose que notre gibier risque de se défendre. Cela donne les groupes suivants : le comte, son garde du corps, Treize et le banquier; le juge Coupal, Mme Lander, Me Hussard et son garde; la comtesse et son garde, M. Lander et le PDG; et enfin, Jessica, Zechs et moi.

Jessica n'a pas l'air ravie d'être sous ma protection, mais comme elle veut rester avec Zechs, il va bien falloir qu'elle me supporte. Nos chiens sont partis en silence, preuve que le gibier est encore loin. Nous les suivons au trot, le maître chien courant derrière nous.

.

Cela fait trois heures que nous sommes sur la piste. Les chiens ont aboyés plusieurs fois, preuve que nous nous rapprochions. Mais notre proie est rusée et nous a échappée à chaque fois. Je ne l'ai pas encore vue, et je souhaite de tout cœur qu'elle nous échappe. Nous avons fait quelques pauses, pour permettre aux chevaux de souffler, principalement pendant que les chiens recherchaient la piste.

Lors d'une de ces pauses, j'ai demandé à Zechs si le gibier ne risquait pas de sortir de la propriété.

- Impossible. Le comte de Romefeller a fait clôturer entièrement son domaine avec des barrières électriques. De plus, pendant les chasses, la garde des accès est renforcée. Aucune chance qu'il s'échappe. Par contre, s'il arrive à nous échapper tout le temps de la chasse, il aura la vie sauve.

- C'est déjà arrivé ? minauda Jessica.

- Non, la meute du comte est la meilleure pour ce type de chasse. Depuis que je le connais, ça n'est jamais arrivé.

À ce moment-là, les molosses ont retrouvés la piste et nous sommes repartis.

.

Maintenant, nous sommes dans une petite clairière. Les chiens sont perdus, ils tournent en rond depuis maintenant dix minutes. Zechs et Jessica bavardent tranquillement, mais je sens que quelque chose n'est pas normal. Jessica a lâché les rênes de sa jument qui en profite pour brouter l'herbe tendre. Prise dans sa conversation, cette dinde ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus du centre de la clairière.

Elle se trouve maintenant sous un arbre. J'aperçois un mouvement au dessus d'elle, et je prépare mes couteaux au cas où. Soudain, un homme saute sur la croupe de la jument et attrape Jessica qui pousse un hurlement suraigu. Elle n'a pas le temps de finir de sursauter que l'homme est à terre, un couteau dans l'épaule et un autre dans la cuisse. Il tente de s'échapper, mais Zechs l'achève d'une balle dans la tête.

Les chiens essayent de se jeter sur le cadavre de l'homme mais le maître chien les rappelle à l'ordre et les attache à l'écart. Jessica se pâme presque dans les bras de Zechs en lui disant qu'il est son sauveur. Zechs réponds :

- Ma chère, c'est Duo que vous devriez remercier, je n'ai fait qu'achever le gibier.

Puis se tournant vers moi et manquant ainsi la superbe grimace de dégoût de la rousse :

- D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas tué ? Est-ce le type de gibier qui t'a surpris ?

- Non, M. Merquise. Je m'en doutais depuis le début de la chasse, en voyant les carabines et les molosses. Si je n'ai pas tué cet homme, c'est que de là où j'étais, il aurait fallu que je tue d'abord Mlle Lorens. Or, je pense qu'elle n'aurait pas été d'accord.

Là-dessus, Zechs part d'un grand éclat de rire et Jessica me regarde avec encore plus de mépris et de dégoût que précédemment. Je n'aurai pas cru cela possible.

Heureusement que Zechs n'y connaît pas grand chose dans le lancer de couteaux, sinon, il aurait vu que je lui ai menti. Je pouvais sans problème trancher la jugulaire de l'homme sans toucher la dinde au passage. Mais j'essaye de ne tuer que lorsque cela est nécessaire. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rejoint la pègre que je dois adopter toutes leurs habitudes.

Zechs descend de son cheval et, aidé du maître chien, hisse le cadavre de l'homme sur la croupe de sa monture. Je vois alors son visage et je le reconnais. Je me rapproche de mon boss et lui demande à voix basse :

- M. Merquise, c'était un de nos hommes ?

- Exact. Nous l'avons surpris il a trois jours en compagnie de deux flics. Il jouait les indics, et ce qu'il vient de lui arriver, c'est le sort réservé aux traitres. Les deux flics qui l'accompagnaient sont aussi quelque part dans la forêt.

Puis, ces précisions faites, il me tend mes couteaux, que je range rapidement. Il remonte sur son cheval et nous reprenons la direction de la clairière où nous nous étions séparés du reste de la chasse. En chemin, le maître chien me demande pourquoi je n'avais pas utilisé la carabine plutôt que mes couteaux de lancer. Zechs semble s'intéresser à la réponse, alors je réponds sincèrement au lieu de rester vague :

- J'avais vu un mouvement suspect dans l'arbre. Si j'avais fait un grand mouvement, comme sortir la carabine de son étui, je pense qu'il n'aurait pas essayé de sauter sur le cheval de Mlle Lorens pour s'échapper et qu'il serait resté hors d'atteinte dans la cime. Et puis, je suis bien plus précis avec mes couteaux qu'avec une arme à feu.

Je reste silencieux jusqu'au point de départ. J'ai beaucoup à réfléchir. Ainsi donc, c'était bien encore un test. Je pense l'avoir passé avec succès, mais je vais redoubler de prudence pour toute la fin du séjour.

Mon mauvais pressentiment s'est confirmé. Des paris sur des combats à mort, des chasses à l'homme... La vie ne vaut pas grand chose pour ces maffieux-là. Je n'ai vraiment pas intérêt à me faire chopper maintenant, parce que sinon, c'est moi qui prendrait la place de ce pauvre type, sur la croupe du cheval de mon boss.

Lorsque nous arrivons à la clairière, tous les autres sont déjà là. Zechs explique que notre proie était suffisamment rusée et qu'elle nous avait donné un peu de fil à retordre. Il explique ensuite comment nous l'avions finalement eu. Ma réputation en sort grandie et Zechs doit expliquer au comte et à la comtesse comment il m'a embauché.

Pendant que Zechs conte mes exploits, je regarde autour de moi. La camionnette grise est au milieu de la clairière. Les deux hommes de Treize en sortent et s'approchent du cheval de mon boss. Ils récupèrent le cadavre et le portent à l'arrière du véhicule. Je prends le prétexte d'aller chercher de l'eau pour DeathScythe et laisse Zechs à son récit.

En passant derrière la camionnette, je vois 5 corps. Celui que nous avons ramené est sur les autres. Deux des cadavres portent des uniformes de gendarme. Je regarde les chevaux pour voir lesquels ont ramené ces pauvres types. J'ai cru comprendre que le tueur ramenait sa proie, comme un trophée morbide.

Les chevaux de Treize et du comte ont tous deux des traces de sang sur la croupe. Comme ils étaient dans le même groupe, je suppose qu'ils sont tombés sur les gendarmes qui n'avaient pas dû se séparer. Les bandits sont moins enclins à rester groupés quand ils sont poursuivis.

Le juge a aussi fait mouche, si j'en crois la trainée sanglante qui orne la croupe de son cheval gris. Je ne vois pas qui a tué le cinquième, mais je ne vois pas non plus tous les chevaux. Je prends mon seau d'eau et le ramène à DS. Une fois qu'il a fini de s'abreuver, j'amène le reste de l'eau au cheval de Zechs.

En passant, je m'aperçois que la croupe de la jument alezane de la comtesse porte des traces suspectes. Je ne pensais pas qu'une femme aussi raffinée soit capable de tuer froidement un homme comme un vulgaire gibier.

Finalement, le comte nous ramène vers le manoir pour que nous prenions la collation maintenant et que nous changions de meute. Il n'y a plus d'humains à tuer, nous allons donc participer cet après-midi à une chasse à courre classique. Nous changerons également de partie de forêt. Nos activités de ce matin ont certainement fait fuir le gibier.

.

J'ouvre péniblement un œil à la sonnerie stridente et je tends sans conviction un bras hors de la couverture pour arrêter le réveil. Sauf que je trouve mon portable au lieu de mon bon vieux réveil. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas chez moi, mais en mission. Cette constatation achève de me réveiller.

Je me lève, et me dirige vers la porte dérobée. Je toque au panneau et crie :

- Debout M. Merquise, il est 10h passées.

Puis, je récupère mon micro et transfère rapidement l'enregistrement de la nuit sur ma carte bleue. Je verrais plus tard pour le tri. Je fais cette manœuvre pour éviter les problèmes si quelqu'un tombe sur le magnéto par hasard.

Cette précaution prise, je me dirige vers la salle de bain. En me douchant, je repense à la journée d'hier. La seconde partie de la chasse s'est soldée par la mort de deux lièvres.

Le bal a été difficile à supporter pour moi. La comtesse avait vraiment été éblouie par mes exploits et elle me faisait des avances de moins en moins discrètes à mesure que la soirée avançait et qu'elle descendait les coupes de champagne. Je peux comprendre que je me fasse draguer par une jeune femme comme Jessica, mais par une femme qui est plus vieille que ma mère... J'avais refusé du mieux que je pouvais, sous l'œil amusé du comte.

Lorsqu'enfin, vers 4h du matin, Zechs reprit le chemin de la suite, je sautais sur l'occasion pour fausser compagnie à la comtesse en la décrochant de mon cou pour la raccrocher à celui de son mari. Zechs m'a vu faire et m'a chambré tout le long du chemin, preuve qu'une fois de plus, il avait trop bu. Arrivé devant la porte, il me rappela de le réveiller à l'heure demain et me planta là. J'ai posé le micro contre la porte au cas où, me suis déshabillé et laissé tomber sur mon lit. Je crois que je n'avais pas eu le temps de poser la tête sur l'oreiller que j'étais déjà endormi.

Une fois lavé, séché et habillé (4), je toque de nouveau à la porte pour savoir si mon boss a réussi à sortir de son lit. C'est apparemment le cas, puisqu'il me dit d'aller l'attendre dans le couloir. Nous avons rendez-vous pour un brunch à 11h.

Je me suis trompé. Je pensais que seuls le comte et Treize parleraient affaires aujourd'hui. En fait, en plus d'eux, il y a Zechs, M. Lander (le bras droit du comte) et M. Jolvot (le PDG travaillant pour l'armée). Je suis relégué au fond de la salle, à monter la garde devant la porte avec un des gorilles du comte. Mais ce n'est pas très grave, j'entends ce qui se dit et puis j'ai eu le temps de planquer mon micro sous la table, en faisant mine d'en chercher.

J'apprends ainsi que les familles Romefeller et Kushrenada ont de fréquents échanges de marchandises, comme nous nous en doutions à Europol. La réunion d'aujourd'hui a d'ailleurs pour but l'un de ces échanges.

Jolvot a reçu récemment une commande de l'État français pour de nouvelles puces de pilotage de missiles longue portée. Les missiles en question ne sont pas encore construits, mais pour pouvoir fabriquer cette puce, l'armée lui a fourni les plans. Il propose donc à Treize de lui vendre quelques puces ainsi qu'une copie des plans.

Treize fait mine de réfléchir, mais en fait il communique par gestes avec Zechs. Je comprends le code, vu que c'est avec ça que Zechs me donne ses ordres le plus souvent. Ils discutent sur la possibilité qu'ils ont de construire les missiles, puis sur le nombre de puces qu'il faudrait. En fin de compte, Treize accepte d'acheter 5 puces en plus des plans.

S'en suit une âpre négociation sur le prix. Finalement, ils tombent d'accord sur 5 millions d'euros pour Jolvot et autant pour le comte, en tant qu'intermédiaire. Ils discutent ensuite du lieu de la transaction. Le comte veut être présent, mais ses allées et venues sont très souvent surveillées par la police et Jolvot ne souhaite pas attirer l'attention sur lui.

Treize propose alors de faire la transaction au Tallgeese. Après tout, de nombreuses personnes différentes vont au casino sans jamais avoir d'interactions entre elles. Si les différentes parties n'arrivent pas en même temps, les flics n'y verront que du feu.

Cette solution avantageant tout le monde, Jolvot explique qu'avec les délais de fabrication des puces et la dissimulation d'une fabrication trop importante, il ne sera prêt que dans 17 jours. Cela repousse donc la transaction à jeudi dans trois semaines.

Je tends l'oreille à cette déclaration. Lady Une ne laissera pas passer une aubaine pareille de prendre en flagrant délit Treize et le comte. En plus au Tallgeese, ce qui est une bonne occasion de prendre en même temps tout un tas de gens pariant sur des vies humaines. Mais surtout, c'est un jeudi, ce qui fait que je pourrais en profiter pour délivrer Heero.

La réunion prend fin. Je rejoins Zechs et en passant, fais malencontreusement tomber des documents qui étaient sur la table. Je me baisse aussitôt pour les ramasser et récupère mon micro en douce. Je m'excuse piteusement et vérifie que personne n'a vu mon manège.

Le comte convie ensuite ses invités dans le petit salon, le temps de prendre une dernière collation avant de repartir. Je demande discrètement à Zechs si je peux m'absenter quelques minutes. Il me l'accorde en haussant un sourcil, je lui devrais des explications plus tard.

Je file en vitesse dans ma chambre et je récupère le liniment. Je prends ensuite le chemin des écuries. Lorsque j'arrive devant la stalle de DeathScythe, je trouve un jeune palefrenier à la place du cheval, en train de changer la litière. Je lui demande où je peux trouver G. Il me regarde, un peu surpris, et me réponds que le maître d'écurie est dans le paddock avec DS. Je le remercie et ressort.

Je trouve G en train de regarder DS se rouler dans la poussière. Je m'installe à côté de lui et je lui tends le pot :

- Merci pour le liniment, il a été très efficace. Je suis venu vous le rendre avant de partir.

- Gardez-le. Y marche pour toutes les courbatures. Et puis, comme c'est moi qui le fait, j'en ai toujours en stock. Si vous r'venez un jour, j'vous donnerais la r'cette.

- Et bien, merci. J'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance et celle de DeathScythe. Mais je ne pense pas revenir un jour. Adieu.

- Vous savez pas c'que l'avenir vous réserve. Je préfère au revoir.

- Oui, au revoir.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Rayez la mention inutile...

(2) Petit cours rapide pour ceux qui n'ont jamais fait de cheval : L'étrille et le bouchon servent à brosser le cheval pour enlever les saletés qui pourraient le blesser à cause des frottements avec les pièces du harnachement. Le licol, c'est ce qui sert à tenir le cheval quand il est pas harnaché. Le tapis se met entre la selle et le dos du cheval pour amortir les chocs et réduire les frottements. La bride se met sur la tête pour maintenir le mors dans la bouche. Quant à la longe de travail, c'est une grande corde qui se passe dans le mors et qui permet de faire tourner le cheval sur un grand cercle.

(3) Si le déroulement d'une vraie chasse à courre vous intéresse, allez faire un tour sur cette page (enlevez les espaces) : http : / / www . chiensderace . com / doc / chasse / chasse_a_courre . Php

(4) Une erreur d'inattention m'a fait écrire au départ : "lavé, séché et repassé". Est-ce un message subliminal de ma pile de linge ?

Notes de l'auteur :

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que cette partie serait si longue. J'ai dû réécrire mon storyboard en cours de route et revoir la découpe des chapitres. Au départ, tout ce que vous venez de lire était noté ainsi sur mon brouillon : "Duo doit accompagner 13 pour visite famille Romefeller (3j). Fouille un peu et trouve preuves trafic d'armes. Prochaine livraison jeudi dans 3 semaines au Tallgeese. Armes : puces pour missiles et plan de nouveaux missiles." En bref, 4 lignes manuscrites = 11 pages en tout.

Je crois que cette fic sera vachement plus longue que prévu au départ...

Pour celles et ceux qui ont été frustré(e)s de ne pas avoir vu Heero dans ce chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, il revient dans le prochain.


	3. 3 Tentative d'approche

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 13x6 en arrière-plan

Remarque : Ch'uis en vacances ! Mais bizarrement, j'ai encore moins de temps pour écrire ma fic que quand je bosse...

Remarque 2 : Les sauts de ligne, c'est pour indiquer un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant les cas.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Tentative d'approche_

Cette fois-ci, j'ai commandé du canard laqué. Heureusement que j'aime manger chinois, je peux allier l'utile à l'agréable.

J'ai passé toute la soirée d'hier et toute la matinée à écouter les enregistrements et à écrire mon rapport. Comme d'habitude, pour ce dernier, j'ai écrit directement sur la puce pour éviter de laisser des traces sur le disque dur de mon ordinateur. Pour les enregistrements, je n'ai laissé que le dernier, celui de la réunion. La première nuit m'a appris que Treize n'est pas du genre à faire des confidences sur l'oreiller et la deuxième, que Zechs ronfle quand il a trop bu.

Wufei vient me présenter l'addition et je lui donne ma carte. Il a été étonné de me voir revenir si vite. Habituellement, je ne passe au restaurant que tous les dix jours environ. Il l'est encore plus quand le terminal bipe. La quantité de données à envoyer est trop importante, je suppose que c'est à cause du fichier audio.

Je laisse alors la carte à Wufei, il fera les transferts au bureau. Je viendrais la reprendre demain, en disant un truc du genre, "excusez-moi, je crois que j'ai oublié ma carte lorsque je suis venu manger ici hier...". Je vais encore passer pour un imbécile, mais ce n'est pas très grave.

.

J'ai rendez-vous assez tôt ce soir devant l'Epyon. Zechs tient à voir tous les combats cette fois. Quant à moi, je suis tiraillé entre deux envies : voir Heero et qu'il ne se batte pas ce soir. Or, il y a peu de chance que les deux soient compatibles.

Nous sommes accueillis par la même hôtesse que la semaine dernière qui nous confie au même groom. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, il tape cette fois le code 2130. Flûte, si le code change tous les jours, ça risque de poser quelques problèmes à mes collègues s'ils veulent perquisitionner ici. Je vais essayer de revenir jeudi pour vérifier ça.

Il y a moins de monde cette fois-ci dans la salle et surtout presque aucune femme, peut-être parce que Treize n'est pas là. J'en fait la remarque à Zechs. Il rigole doucement en secouant la tête, j'ai l'impression d'avoir dit une bêtise.

- C'est surtout parce que le maire organise ce soir un bal de bienfaisance au profit de l'orphelinat. Ne sont ici que ceux qui peuvent se passer d'y faire bonne figure. C'est pour ça aussi qu'il n'y aura que 5 combats au lieu de 7, car le public est réduit ce soir.

Je me souviens maintenant qu'il avait été question de ce bal durant le week-end, lors du repas de samedi. Jessica avait semblé très excitée, tout comme la comtesse et elles avaient bien passées une demi-heure à parler de leur robe respectives. Au moins, je suis sûr de ne pas revoir la rousse ce soir.

Nous nous approchons de l'arène et Zechs s'absorbe dans la contemplation des combattants. Il parie à chaque combat. Au troisième, il me demande mon avis sur le vainqueur. Les adversaires sont deux types musclés, un en vêtements de cuir, crête de punk, tatouages agressifs, et l'autre en simple pantalon de toile. C'est ce dernier qui a gagné le combat précédent.

Je les observe s'intimider avant le combat, de la même façon que j'analyserais un adversaire pour moi. Ils semblent aussi musclés l'un que l'autre, et ce n'est pas de la gonflette. Néanmoins, je pense que le punk a plus de chances, il me paraît plus habitué aux combats et plus calme, je suppose qu'il pratique un art martial type karaté ou kung-fu. Je donne mon pronostique à Zechs, en lui précisant que le combat sera certainement très long.

Il n'a pas l'air convaincu, mais parie quand même sur le punk.

Dix minutes plus tard, il se rend compte que j'avais raison. Le punk a gagné, son adversaire est au tapis avec un genou brisé, quelques côtes cassées et certainement un poumon percé si j'en juge au sang qui lui coule des narines. C'est le premier vaincu de la soirée qui s'en sort en vie. Zechs me félicite et me demande comment j'ai fait.

- C'est simple, j'analyse les mouvements de l'adversaire comme si je devais l'affronter. Après, je n'ai plus qu'à les comparer. Mais dites-moi, je croyais que c'était des combats à mort, or le vaincu est toujours en vie.

- En fait, le but c'est l'immobilisation totale de l'adversaire. Ça se termine souvent par la mort, mais ce n'est pas obligé. Il n'y a que le dernier combat qui doit se terminer par la mort du vaincu.

Après évacuation du perdant, sur une civière cette fois, un autre homme entre dans l'arène. Il est plus musclé, mais je vois bien que ce n'est que de l'esbroufe. Il se déplace comme un boxeur, mais face au punk, il n'a pas la moindre chance.

Là encore, Zechs me demande mon avis et des explications. Je penche de nouveau pour le punk, son adversaire ne fera pas de vieux os. Je montre à mon boss les échauffements que le challenger pratique pour ses doigts et ses bras et qu'il oublie de faire pour le reste du corps. C'est une erreur courante de la part des boxeurs amateurs.

Zechs est plus facilement convaincu cette fois et parie un bon paquet sur le punk. De nouveau, j'avais raison. Le boxeur est à terre, encore en vie, mais plus pour longtemps. Le dernier coup du punk lui a fracassé le crâne, il est condamné.

Le dernier combat se prépare. Je suppose qu'il opposera Heero au punk. Heero ne devrait pas avoir de mal à le vaincre, il est moins fort que le catcheur de la semaine dernière.

Tiens, c'est un autre homme qui entre dans l'arène, un homme entre deux âges, tout sec, qui se déplace en regardant autour de lui comme s'il risquait de se faire attaquer à tout moment. Zechs me dit :

- Je suppose que le punk va encore gagner cette fois-ci.

- Non, il va perdre.

Zechs me regarde, étonné :

- Et comment le sais-tu ? Il est plus jeune que son adversaire, plus musclé.

- Il a surtout moins d'expérience. Ce vieux a réchappé à pas mal de combats, ça se voit dans son maintien. C'est un adversaire redoutable, il ne paye pas de mine, mais il ne fera pas de quartier.

Zechs semble dubitatif. Néanmoins, il me fait confiance et parie sur le vieux. Il est le seul de la salle à le faire. Si j'ai raison, il gagnera énormément d'argent.

Le combat commence. Le punk tente de toucher son adversaire, mais le vieux arrête ses coups avec une facilité déconcertante. Il est bien touché de temps à autres, mais toujours à des endroits peu fragiles, comme les jambes ou les flancs. En retour, il frappe toujours le punk au même endroit, sur les jambes.

Au bout d'une minute, le punk arrête de se protéger le haut du corps pour se concentrer sur le bas. C'est ce qu'attendait le vieux. Aussitôt, il frappe la clavicule gauche de son adversaire. Le coup a été porté avec une telle violence que l'on a nettement vu l'os se briser. Le punk commence à paniquer. Il tente de frapper à la tête avec son bras droit, mais le vieux bloque le coup sans difficultés et frappe du tranchant de la main sur le nez de son adversaire. Le punk s'écroule, mort.

Zechs est aux anges. Il m'offre un verre pour fêter ça. Nous nous installons au bar, et Zechs commande nos boissons. Il engage la conversation.

- Tu as eu l'air déçu au début du dernier combat. Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre peut-être ?

Mince, je ne pensais pas que ma déception de ne pas voir Heero était si visible. Je réponds avec l'air le plus détaché possible :

- Je pensais voir le chien, comme jeudi dernier. Il ne vient pas à toutes les soirées ?

- Et pourquoi t'intéresse-t-il ?

- Il me fascine. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se battre ainsi, sans émotions apparentes.

- Pour répondre à ta première question, il ne vient que le jeudi. Il est trop bon, s'il venait tout le temps, il ferait fuir les autres combattants. Et sa façon de combattre est le résultat de son dressage.

- Son dressage ? Comment cela ?

- Le docteur J a récupéré ce Heero quand il avait 6 ans, il me semble. Il l'a dressé comme on dresse un chien de combat, d'où son surnom (1). D'après ce que j'ai compris, il a commencé par le dépouiller de son humanité pour lui apprendre à obéir aveuglément, jusqu'à son adolescence. En même temps, il lui a appris à se battre. Depuis, il lui sert à récupérer ce que les autres lui doivent.

- Docteur J ? Et il fait quoi dans la vie ?

- Il a été psychologue fût un temps. Maintenant, il est préteur sur gages. Ses taux d'intérêts sont élevés, mais il est honnête. Il ne prends jamais plus que ce qu'on lui doit. Il a aussi la particularité de faire du prêt sur la chair.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- C'est du proxénétisme, si tu préfères. Il prête de l'argent à des personnes qui vendent leurs corps ensuite pour le rembourser. Il a une maison close à deux pas du casino pour ça. Ça s'appelle le Wing.

Je connaît de réputation. C'est une boîte de strip-tease, une belle vitrine pour la "marchandise". Je n'en reviens pas que ça puisse exister et surtout que personne n'ait encore porté plainte. À ce moment de mes réflexions, le souvenir du type sur la croupe du cheval de Zechs me revient en mémoire. Je suppose que ceux qui ont eu le malheur de s'insurger ont subit un sort semblable.

- Et comment il en est venu à faire ces combats ?

- M. Kushrenada a assisté à la punition d'un mauvais payeur. Il a été épaté par le chien, et a proposé au maître de le faire combattre dans l'arène. Au départ, il gagnait 25 % de ce que ça rapportait à M. Kushrenada. Mais comme le chien finissait les combats trop vite, les clients n'étaient pas contents. L'accord a été revu à la hausse, en échange d'un peu plus de spectacle.

Je dois vraiment avoir des difficultés à cacher mes émotions, parce qu'il ajoute :

- Si tu veux le regarder combattre de nouveau, je peux te charger d'un message pour M. Kushrenada jeudi. Je ne pourrais pas venir moi-même, mais je n'aurai pas besoin de toi. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Le choix est difficile. Ma mission doit passer avant tout, je dois donc essayer de suivre Zechs partout où il va. Mais d'un autre côté, revenir jeudi me permettra de savoir si le code de l'ascenseur est journalier ou hebdomadaire et je pourrais voir Heero.

Je n'ai pas le temps de peser le pour et le contre que je m'entends déjà répondre par l'affirmative. Ceci dit, la conversation s'oriente sur le programme des jours à venir. Surveillance d'un gros deal de drogue demain après-midi et signature d'un contrat de vente d'armes jeudi.

Le boss me donnera la lettre pour Treize juste après cela et il me laissera mon vendredi. En effet, il y a une soirée samedi où le gratin de la société a été invité. Je devrais donc y suivre Zechs, il ne pourra pas y échapper cette fois, contrairement à ce soir.

.

Cette fois-ci, c'est une autre hôtesse qui m'accueille au carré VIP de l'Epyon. Je lui montre l'invitation que Zechs m'a donné plus tôt et elle me demande où je souhaite aller. Quand je réponds le Tallgeese, elle aussi se raidit légèrement avant d'appeler le groom roux. Une fois dans l'ascenseur, je regarde discrètement le code. 2130. Bien, ça veut dire qu'il n'est changé qu'une fois par semaine.

Une fois dans la salle, je regarde alentour pour apercevoir Treize. Il est à la même table que la semaine dernière. Je m'approche de lui et lui tend la lettre de son second. Il la prend en me faisant un signe de tête pour me remercier. Je lui répète ensuite les consignes de Zechs, à savoir qu'il doit la lire maintenant et qu'elle ne nécessite pas de réponse écrite.

Treize lève un sourcil amusé, décachette l'enveloppe et lit la lettre. Un sourire en coin apparaît sur ses lèvres et il se lève en rangeant la missive dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Il me salue et s'en va vers l'ascenseur.

Bien, j'avais espéré cette réaction. Comment je pouvais prévoir ? Simple, j'ai lu la lettre. Décacheter et recacheter une enveloppe est l'enfance de l'art pour un espion. C'est une invitation de Zechs pour un rendez-vous galant. La prose en est assez crue pour ne pas porter à confusion. Zechs attend Treize dans une des chambres du casino pour une soirée, torride certes, mais qui se finira suffisamment tôt pour qu'ils puissent voir le combat du chien.

Ça m'arrange, maintenant j'ai le champ libre pour ce que je projète de faire. Je vérifie que le docteur J est au milieu des autres parieurs, puis prends le chemin de la cage de Heero. J'ai décidé de libérer cet homme. La première étape, c'est de l'apprivoiser. Ensuite, lorsqu'il me fera confiance, je pourrai le faire sortir de sa condition de chien pour le rendre au genre humain. Enfin, je pourrai le conserver comme ami, ou plus si possible.

Donc, ce soir, j'entame la première étape. Je me faufile dans le couloir des cages. Comme la semaine dernière, elles sont toutes vides, sauf la numéro 01. L'éclairage est toujours aussi chiche, et vu que je suis habillé en noir, je passerai inaperçu depuis le couloir principal.

Je m'approche de la grille. Heero est assis en tailleur sur le lit et regarde le sol. Il ne m'a peut-être pas entendu.

- Salut. Tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis venu la semaine dernière.

Il n'a pas tressaillit ni bougé au son de ma voix et fixe toujours le sol. Il m'a donc délibérément ignoré. Qu'à cela ne tienne, je m'obstine.

- Je m'appelle Duo. Je te l'avais déjà dit avant que ton patron n'arrive. Là, il est en train de regarder les autres combats, on va avoir le champ libre pour bavarder un peu.

- …

- D'après J, tu peux pas parler. Je suis sûr du contraire. Mais si tu ne veux pas me répondre, c'est pas grave. Je suis suffisamment bavard pour deux (2).

Je m'installe sur le sol, adossé au mur du bout du couloir, le plus près possible de la cage. Heero n'a pas bougé mais il a rapidement regardé dans ma direction lorsque je me suis déplacé. Je prends ça pour une marque d'attention. Oui, je suis un optimiste incurable.

- Tu sais, il y a encore quelques années, je n'aurai jamais pensé que ce type de combat puisse exister. Je sais que tu as vécu dans ce rôle de chien depuis que t'es tout petit, mais tu es une exception. Moi, j'ai grandi aux États-Unis, à Seiling, une petite ville pas loin de la Canadian River, dans l'Oklahoma. C'est très différent du sud de la France. Il y a d'immenses plaines traversées par de nombreux ruisseaux et une belle forêt pas très loin de la ville. Mes grands-parents sont des fermiers, ils ont un grand ranch où ils élèvent des chevaux. Tu sais, des mustangs, comme dans les westerns…

J'ai continué ainsi pendant une petite heure. Je lui ai parlé de mon enfance et aussi de mon grand frère, Solo. Lui aussi a fait Harvard, mais à la sortie, il a ouvert un garage de rénovation de voitures de collection avec ma meilleure amie Hilde. Quand on était petits, c'était toujours lui qui réparait nos jouets, enfin, surtout les miens, vu que j'étais un vrai brise-tout. Ils se sont mariés l'an dernier.

Je lui ai parlé de mes parents, David et Helen. Mon père est pasteur. J'en ai profité pour lui expliquer ce qu'était la religion protestante, et ce que j'en pensais. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'il pensait de la religion et s'il en avait une. Il ne m'a pas répondu, mais je ne m'en suis pas formalisé. Ce n'était pas la première question que je lui posais. À chaque fois, je lui laissais quelques secondes avant de reprendre la conversation.

Ensuite, je lui ai raconté quelques anecdotes datant de mes études. La fierté de mes parents lors de mon entrée à l'université la plus prisée du monde, avec 3 ans d'avance.

Mon incrédulité lorsque mon père a rigolé après que je lui ai dit préférer les garçons. J'avais tourné autour du pot pendant plus de vingt minutes pour arriver à le lui dire sans le brusquer, et là il me sort qu'il l'avait remarqué depuis le primaire.

La fête étudiante où j'ai rencontré Hilde pour la première fois. Le coup de foudre qu'elle a eu pour mon frère lorsqu'elle a vu sa photo dans ma chambre et comment elle l'a séduit sans que je le sache. À l'époque, elle pensait que je lui en voudrais de me préférer mon frère.

J'allai lui raconter la vie avec mon colocataire lorsque j'entends Treize annoncer la pause avant le dernier combat. Je me relève et m'approche le plus possible de Heero.

- Je dois y aller. Le docteur J risque de ne pas apprécier de me voir là. Mais avant de partir, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. J'ai vu le dessin que tu avais fait jeudi dernier. Mais le béton du sol de la cellule n'est pas facilement transportable. Alors voilà un carnet et un crayon. Comme ça, tu pourras garder tes œuvres.

En disant cela, je lui tend un carnet à dessin à spirales de format A5. Je me suis dit que ce serait plus simple pour lui d'en cacher l'existence à son maître. Comme il ne fait pas mine de le prendre, je le pose sur la paillasse et je m'en vais sans me retourner.

Je croise J dans l'escalier mais il ne semble pas me remarquer. Je profite que les invités soient tous au bar, donc entre moi et mes patrons, pour me fondre dans la masse. Je me rapproche d'un petit groupe qui parle des combats et leur demande qui a gagné, en prétextant que je viens juste d'arriver. Apparemment, l'adversaire d'Heero est arrivé au deuxième combat. Il a donc vaincu 5 personnes. Le combat qui vient juste de se finir a duré longtemps, plus d'un quart d'heure, car le challenger avait à peu près la même force.

Une fois que je sais le principal, je remercie mes informateurs et je rejoint mes boss. À la question de Zechs sur ce que je pense de l'adversaire d'Heero, je réponds qu'il est bon mais pas suffisamment pour inquiéter le chien.

Le retour du combattant dans l'arène me dispense de développer. C'est un homme trapu, fortement musclé. Il est torse nu, mais a entouré ses avant-bras et ses mains avec des bandages. Il marche légèrement courbé en avant, preuve qu'il a plus musclé ses abdos que son dos. Et comme en plus il a les jambes arquées et la mâchoire inférieure qui avance, il ressemble à un bouledogue.

En face, Heero se tient de nouveau avec la tête basse. J est à côté et semble lui donner quelques conseils. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il regarde les combats précédents. Il doit analyser le style des adversaires potentiels de Heero.

Treize donne le signal du début du combat lorsque J le rejoint. De nouveau, Heero attends l'ordre de son maître pour attaquer. Le bouledogue semble pataud à côté de lui. Ils s'échangent des coups de pied et de poing sans effet, pendant une ou deux minutes.

Puis, le bouledogue change de stratégie. Il se rue en avant et percute les bras croisés de son adversaire. Heero est projeté en arrière sous le choc et il heurte le mur derrière lui, avant de tomber à quatre pattes, sonné. Une partie de son tee-shirt reste accroché au barbelé, dévoilant son dos sanguinolent.

Le bouledogue s'approche d'Heero, qui semble avoir du mal à reprendre ses esprits. Pourtant, lorsqu'il n'est plus qu'à un mètre, Heero bondit de manière à lui faucher les jambes. Il se retrouve alors assis sur le ventre du bouledogue et frappe de manière répétée sur la mâchoire.

D'un coup de rein, le bouledogue reprend le dessus, mais Heero parvient à continuer le mouvement pour l'envoyer sur le côté. Les deux adversaires sont de nouveau face à face.

Le docteur J donne l'ordre de tuer. Heero me fait face, je vois son visage devenir dur et ses yeux se glacer immédiatement. Il s'approche de son opposant et commence à le frapper plus violemment. Le bouledogue tente un crochet du droit, mais Heero le bloque en levant le bras, puis le frappe en plein sur le poitrail. Le choc est tel que le poing s'enfonce de quelques centimètres. Le bouledogue semble étonné, puis il bascule en arrière, comme au ralenti. Je pense qu'Heero lui a cassé une côte qui a ensuite percé le cœur.

Comme la semaine dernière, c'est la consternation qui l'emporte dans l'assemblée. Zechs se penche vers moi pendant que J réclame son dû à Treize.

- Alors, es-tu toujours aussi fasciné par le chien ?

- Oui. Et ce combat m'a montré qu'en plus d'être très fort, il est loin d'être bête.

- Et bien, je vais te laisser tous tes jeudis soirs. Ainsi, tu pourras venir le voir à chacun de ses combats. Par contre, dans deux semaines, j'aurai besoin de toi ici. La transaction se fera pendant les combats, pour que l'on ne soit pas dérangés.

- Bien M. Merquise. Je vous remercie.

- De rien. À demain, Duo.

Et Zechs reprend la direction de l'ascenseur. Je décide de retourner voir Heero. Mais une fois devant la cage, je m'aperçois que celle-ci est vide. Le docteur J a dû venir le chercher pendant que je parlais avec mon boss. Je regarde sur la paillasse. Le carnet et le crayon ont disparu. Cela me rassure et c'est avec un grand sourire aux lèvres que je rentre chez moi.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Et le titre de la fic.

(2) Malheureusement, ce n'est pas mon cas, alors je vais abréger le monologue.

Notes de l'auteur :

Pour la première fois depuis que j'ai commencé cette fic, j'ai eu l'angoisse de la page blanche, il m'a fallu deux jours pour réussir à écrire la première phrase. J'espère m'en être sortie honorablement.


	4. 4 Approach in progress

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 13x6 en arrière-plan et apparition de 3x4

Remarque : Ch'uis toujours en vacances ! Et la chaleur étouffante m'oblige à rester à l'intérieur, ce qui me permet d'avancer dans la fic et de poster ce chapitre avec un peu d'avance !

Remarque 2 : Les sauts de ligne, c'est pour indiquer un bond dans le temps, plus ou moins long suivant les cas.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Approach in progress_

Cela fait déjà une semaine que je n'ai pas vu Heero. Hier, j'ai été pris d'un affreux doute. Ce n'est pas parce que le carnet a disparu que c'est forcément Heero qui l'a pris. Il est tout à fait possible que ce soit ce docteur J qui l'ai récupéré. Et que faire si sa découverte a été la cause d'une punition ?

Cette question me tourne dans la tête pendant que je me prépare pour aller au casino et que je refais mon bandage. Pourquoi un bandage ? C'te question, j'ai été blessé.

On est tombés dans une embuscade tendue par un gang rival mardi soir. Une fusillade a éclaté et je me suis pris une balle dans l'épaule en protégeant Zechs. Ce sont les risques du métier. C'est le médecin de la famille qui m'a opéré, il est plutôt mal vu d'arriver comme une fleur à l'hôpital avec une balle dans le corps. J'ai eu de la chance, la balle n'a pas touché l'os et a pu être extraite sans difficultés.

Ça m'embête énormément quand même. Zechs m'a obligé à prendre quelques jours de repos, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas remplir ma mission. Je reprends du service demain soir, on doit attaquer ce gang pour leur faire comprendre qu'il ne faut pas chercher la famille Kushrenada. Allez savoir pourquoi, Zechs a pensé que ça me ferait plaisir d'en être, pour me venger soit-disant. J'ai préféré ne pas le contredire pour rester dans mon personnage, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de les affronter une fois de plus.

.

La salle du Tallgeese est encore une fois bondée. Je vérifie sur le seuil que ni Treize ni Zechs ne sont là. Ils doivent normalement être en train de conclure une vente à l'autre bout de la ville, mais on ne sait jamais…

Une fois cette vérification faite, je file dans le couloir des cages. Cette fois encore, Heero est dans la cellule du fond, assis en tailleur sur la paillasse, en train de fixer le sol.

- Salut ! Comment vas-tu depuis jeudi dernier ? Tu t'es remis de tes blessures ?

- …

- Je vais prendre ça pour un oui.

Je m'installe au même endroit, le dos au mur, mais je n'obtiens pas de coup d'œil cette fois-ci. Est-ce parce qu'il ne me considère plus comme un menace ou parce que je suis insignifiant à ses yeux ? Je soupire et je reprends (1):

- Bon, où en étais-je lorsqu'on nous a coupé ?

- …

- Ah oui, mon coloc'. C'est un chic type, avec un drôle de nom à rallonge : Quatre Raberba Winner. Il est arabe et pourtant il est blond avec des yeux bleus. C'est bizarre, non ?

- …

- Je crois que c'est parce que sa mère et sa grand-mère paternelle sont toutes deux d'origine nordique (2). On s'est rencontrés devant le panneau des petites annonces immobilières, deux jours avant la rentrée. On a flashé tous les deux sur le même appart', dont le seul tort était d'être trop cher pour une personne, mais qui à deux devenait très abordable. C'est comme ça qu'on a commencé à vivre ensemble. Il était aussi à Harvard, mais à la faculté de médecine. Il a fini il y a deux ans, et maintenant il est psychiatre. Il a son propre cabinet, en France, pas très loin de la Suisse. Tu te demandes certainement ce qu'il fait en France, alors qu'il a fait ses études aux États-Unis et qu'il a grandi en Afrique du Nord ?

- …

- C'est tout bête en fait. Y'a 5 ans, il a rencontré Trowa lors d'un cours commun sur … les interactions homme-animal, il me semble. Je crois que ça a été ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre. Le soir même ils sortaient ensemble et moins d'une semaine après, ils faisaient lit commun. Heureusement que ma chambre était à l'autre bout de l'appartement, sinon j'aurai pas beaucoup dormi la dernière année. Tu sais quel est le rapport entre son petit ami et le pays dans lequel il vit ?

- …

- Trowa est français, il a fait ses études vétérinaire à Harvard (3) et maintenant, il tient une clinique avec ses parents. Je suis sûr que vous entendriez bien. Il ne parle pas beaucoup et est toujours calme. Quatre est presque aussi pipelette que moi, ce qui fait qu'ils sont bien assortis, Quatre parle et Trowa écoute. Ça te plairait de les rencontrer un jour ?

- …

- Quatre s'est installé dans le patelin où se trouve la clinique pour rester avec Trowa. Ils ont une grande maison, avec un grand jardin et tout plein d'animaux. Ils gardent mon chat pendant que je suis là. T'as déjà eu un chat, toi ?

- …

- Le mien s'appelle Shinigami, mais comme c'est un peu long, tout le monde dit Shin. Il est tout noir avec juste le bout des doigts et de la queue blancs. Il est excessivement jaloux. Il a presque défiguré mon dernier petit ami et ne manquait jamais de lui cracher à la figure ou de lui filer des coups de griffes pour un oui ou pour un non. Je crois que c'est en partie pour ça que ça n'a pas marché entre nous.

- …

- J'habite aussi dans ce village. Ma patronne a son bureau à l'extérieur de Genève, et j'y suis en 30 minutes en moto. Ma maison est bien plus modeste que celle de Quatre, mais elle me plaît comme ça. En bas, il y a la cuisine, le salon, des toilettes et une chambre d'ami / bureau. Au départ, elle était de plain-pied, mais j'ai aménagé ma chambre dans les combles, avec la salle de bain et des toilettes. J'avais pas envie de me casser la figure en pleine nuit en descendant l'escalier. Ça ressemble à quoi, là où tu habites ?

- …

- J'espère que c'est moins glauque que cette cellule. Quoique, vu comme ton maître a l'air cinglé, il serait bien capable de t'attacher à une niche, dans le jardin. Le mien doit être dans un sale état. Ça fait presque 7 mois maintenant que je n'ai rien pu y faire. La pelouse doit ressembler une forêt vierge et y'a peu de chances que les parterres se soient cantonnés à leurs limites. Quand j'aurai fini cette mission, je demanderais à bosser au bureau pendant au moins un an, le temps de finir d'aménager tout ça. Depuis que j'ai acheté la maison, j'ai pas dû y passer plus d'un mois d'affilée.

Soudain, j'entends une voix provenant de l'arène :

- _Mesdames et messieurs, le dernier combat commencera dans 15 minutes. Le bar est à votre disposition pour vous rafraîchir en attendant._

- Déjà ? C'était rapide cette fois-ci. Il faut que j'y aille.

Je me redresse et commence à sortir de ce couloir. Arrivé à l'extrémité de la cage de Heero, je m'arrête et lui dit sans me retourner :

- Je reviendrai à la fin du combat. Si t'en as marre de m'entendre, fais-le moi comprendre. Je sais pas moi, grogne ou tourne-moi le dos, et je partirai définitivement. Bonne chance pour ton duel.

Sur ce, je reprends mon chemin et me positionne le long de la barrière. Je n'ai pas à donner le change à mes boss aujourd'hui, il est donc inutile que je me renseigne sur celui qui affrontera Heero dans l'arène.

Le docteur J amène le chien dans l'arène et lui donne des conseils, comme d'habitude. Le commentateur qui m'avait averti de la fin du sixième combat reprend son micro pour faire revenir les spectateurs. Il a dû être commentateur sportif dans une autre vie, car il n'arrête pas de parler en attendant que les invités laissent le bar pour venir autour de l'arène. Quand enfin presque tout le monde est là, il annonce :

- Mesdames et messieurs, le dernier combat verra s'affronter le chien et le vainqueur des 6 combats précédents, j'ai nommé Panthèra ! Un félin contre un chien, qui l'emportera ?

À partir de là, je n'écoute plus la voix off pour me concentrer sur l'adversaire d'Heero. Panthèra vient de faire son apparition. Comme son surnom le laisse penser, c'est une femme. Elle est plus grande qu'Heero et moi d'une bonne tête et sa combinaison noire moulante laisse voir une musculature digne d'un haltérophile masculin. La seule chose qu'elle puisse avoir en commun avec l'animal dont elle a pris le nom, c'est les oreilles qui ornent le sommet de son crâne. Elle n'en a absolument pas l'élégance naturelle, ni l'aura dangereuse. Elle a juste l'air ridicule.

Pendant que je regardais Panthèra, le docteur J a quitté l'arène et la lumière rouge s'est allumée. Panthèra hurle quelque chose que les cris de mes voisins m'empêchent d'entendre. J'entends J crier l'ordre d'attaquer alors que la femme s'approche pour mettre une droite à Heero. Celui-ci la frappe au visage avec le plat du pied et l'envoie au tapis.

Panthèra se relève et retente un direct du droit. Avant qu'elle n'ait fini son mouvement, Heero lui assène un enchainement middle-kick, coup de coude au visage et coup de pied aux abdos, la faisant reculer d'une dizaine de pas. Elle essaye un coup de pied frontal, mais Heero en profite pour la frapper avec un coup de genou sauté à la mâchoire qui l'envoie à plusieurs mètres.

Elle se relève une fois de plus, et fonce sur Heero pour le frapper. Je n'ai pas le temps de savoir comment elle voulait s'y prendre que deux coups de poings suivis d'un coup de coude sauté sur le sommet du crâne lui refont mordre la poussière. Heero tente de lui donner quelques coups de pieds pendant qu'elle est à terre, mais elle recule à toute vitesse avant de se relever.

Elle arrive à surprendre Heero et en profite pour lui donner un coup de tête et pour enchainer avec un coup de pied dans les abdominaux, ce qui envoie le chien sur le mur. Elle essaye de le maintenir contre les barbelés, mais Heero la bloque avec le genou.

- Heero, tue-la !

Je sursaute, j'avais oublié le docteur J. Heero donne un coup de tête pour faire reculer son adversaire. Il la retient par la main et lui assène un autre coup de coude sur le sommet du crâne. Panthèra recule, sonnée, mais ne tombe pas encore. Heero s'élance alors, saute sur ses épaules et lui frappe l'arrière du crâne avec les deux coudes. Cette fois-ci, la panthère s'effondre. Vu l'angle que sa tête forme avec son cou, il est clair que Heero lui a brisé les cervicales.

De nouveau, c'est la consternation dans l'assemblée. Pourtant, Heero a mené le combat de bout en bout, je ne comprends pas que les gens continuent de miser sur ses opposants. J descend récupérer Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je ne le vois toujours pas revenir pour prendre un verre au bar. Je décide de descendre pour voir ce qu'il fait.

J'arrive devant la cage 01. Elle est vide. Shit, ils sont partis directement après le combat. Je ne saurai pas si Heero apprécie que je lui parle. De rage, je donne un coup de pied dans un barreau. Ça ne me calme pas et en plus je me fais mal à l'orteil. Grrr.

Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Je vois un truc blanc posé sur la couverture de la paillasse. On dirait un morceau de papier. Je rentre dans la cage et m'approche. Oui, c'est un morceau de papier. Je le prends et ressort dans le couloir pour me rapprocher d'une source de lumière.

Mon cœur s'accélère lorsque je me rends compte que c'est une feuille A5 pliée en quatre. Je la déplie avec des doigts tremblants. C'est un dessin au crayon (4). Il représente le couloir où je me trouve, ainsi qu'un morceau de la cellule 01.

Dans le couloir, je suis assis le dos au mur, les bras posés sur les genoux. Je ne sais pas ce que je raconte, mais je rie aux éclats. La lumière qui éclaire la scène semble provenir de moi. Dans la cage, je vois Heero. Enfin, je suppose que c'est lui. Les seules parties éclairées sont son bras gauche, qu'il tend vers moi, son épaule gauche et la moitié gauche de son visage. Le reste est plongé dans l'obscurité.

Je me rapproche de la lumière blafarde dispensée par le néon du couloir, pour mieux détailler le dessin. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Le reste du corps d'Heero est un corps de chien. Je suppose que c'est un symbole. Dans l'ombre, il est un chien. Dans ma lumière, il est humain. Peut-être suis-je le seul à le considérer comme tel ?

En tout cas, j'ai ma réponse et elle me fait chaud au cœur. Heero accepte par ce dessin que je revienne lui parler. La semaine prochaine, c'est la transaction entre la famille Romefeller et la famille Kushrenada. Ça risque d'être difficile de venir lui parler. Il faudrait que je vienne en avance, sans Zechs. Je vais y réfléchir et tenter de convaincre mon boss lorsque j'aurai trouvé un bon prétexte.

Je replie le dessin et le range dans la poche arrière de mon jean. Je remonte ensuite au bar, où je commande encore un white russian sans café. Le barman me l'apporte et entame la conversation. Il n'y a presque plus personne dans la pièce, ce qui explique qu'il puisse rester avec moi.

Après quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien, j'oriente la conversation sur les paris qui sont faits sur ces combats. Je dis :

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Quoi donc ?

- Le chien est très fort, et apparemment, ça fait plus d'un an qu'il tue chacun de ses adversaires. Pourtant, presque personne ne mise sur lui. C'est pourtant l'occasion de faire facilement de l'argent…

- Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris si vous croyez ça.

- C'est à dire ?

- Les gens qui viennent ici sont très riches. Ils ne viennent pas pour gagner de l'argent. Lorsqu'ils font un pari, ce n'est pas sur celui qui a le plus de chances de gagner. C'est sur celui qu'ils veulent voir gagner. Un peu comme si le fait de parier sur l'adversaire du chien lui donnait plus de force. Le chien est très bon, c'est un fait, et tout le monde le sait. Mais rien n'est plus jouissif que de voir le champion se faire battre.

- Vous voulez dire que quand ils râlent, ce n'est pas parce que l'autre a perdu, mais parce que Heero a gagné ?

- Heero ?

- C'est le nom du chien.

- Ah. Oui, c'est ça. Ils ne viennent que dans l'espoir de le voir perdre.

Nous parlons ensuite de l'esprit tordu des spectateurs, puis du genre humain en général. Tout d'un coup, le barman se rend compte qu'il ne reste plus que nous et que l'heure de la fin de son service est dépassée. Il me propose alors de continuer notre conversation un autre jour. J'accepte et lui tend un généreux pourboire avant de reprendre la direction de l'ascenseur. Le groom me fait la tête, je suppose que pour lui aussi l'heure de service est dépassée.

Je sors de l'Epyon le cœur léger et avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Heero accepte que je lui parle. Mon sourire me suit jusque chez moi. Il est sur mes lèvres pendant que je mange et encore sous la douche. Je sors le dessin de ma poche et je le mets sous verre. Je pose le cadre sur ma table de nuit et c'est en le regardant que je m'endors, le sourire toujours vissé sur le visage.

.

Je me lève tard et je m'habille un peu au radar. Je ne déjeune pas, puisque je vais aller au chinois dans moins d'une heure. Je n'ai pas grand chose de neuf à raconter à ma patronne, mais je dois lui expliquer dans quelles conditions j'ai été blessé et ce que nous allons faire ce soir.

Lorsque j'arrive au restaurant, je suis le seul client. C'est vrai qu'il est encore tôt. Je m'assieds à ma table habituelle et attends que Wufei vienne prendre ma commande. Je sursaute presque lorsqu'il s'assied en face de moi.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je profite qu'il n'y ait personne pour te prévenir. Nous attaquons le Tallgeese jeudi prochain. Il faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour trouver un autre accès à la salle que le casino.

- Je regarderai demain, je dois m'y rendre avec Zechs. Quoi d'autre ?

- Il faudrait aussi qu'on les prenne en flagrant délit.

Il me tend une petite télécommande, semblable à une clé de voiture.

- Prends-ça. Quand tu appuieras sur le bouton, un signal lumineux nous avertira du début de la transaction. Tu y arriveras ?

- Me prends pas pour un débutant Wuffy !

- C'est Wufei, Maxwell !

- Mais oui, mais oui. En attendant, tu as des clients. Et je prendrais le menu Orient Express.

Wufei reprend la direction des cuisines en me lançant un "Depuis quand t'es pressé toi ?" par dessus son épaule. Je lui tire la langue, mais il a déjà disparu derrière la porte à double battants.

.

La soirée d'hier m'a laissé un goût amer. On a attaqué le gang qui m'avait blessé. Bilan, deux morts chez eux, un blessé de plus chez nous. Zechs nous avait donné comme ordre de revenir avec des prisonniers. Je ne sais pas ce que sont devenus les six hommes que nous avions capturé et le boss n'a rien voulu me dire. Je le sens mal. J'espère qu'il ne m'obligera pas en plus à les interroger.

Enfin, courage Duo. Quoi qu'il se passe jeudi prochain, ça sera la fin de cette mission. Même si Treize et sa clique s'en sortent, après une fuite pareille, ma couverture sera complétement mitée… J'espère qu'on pourra en profiter pour récupérer Heero.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par Zechs qui me dit que nous sommes arrivés. Effectivement, la limousine vient de se garer devant l'Epyon. Nous devons y passer la soirée en compagnie de Treize, mais la perspective des combats sans voir Heero ne me sourit guère.

Après le passage obligé par l'hôtesse, le groom et l'ascenseur, nous arrivons au Tallgeese. Treize nous attend au bord de la fosse. Après les salutations d'usage, mes boss se mettent à parler de la descente d'hier. Zechs donne à Treize les détails qu'il a réussit à arracher aux prisonniers. Cette affaire leur reste en travers de la gorge. Ils projètent d'exterminer entièrement ce gang la semaine prochaine. J'espère que je n'en serais pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand le tour de la fosse est rempli de gens importants, Treize prend son micro et annonce :

- Mes chers amis, ce soir, je vous propose un autre style de combat. De fâcheux personnages m'ont fait du tort ces derniers jours. Je les ai attrapés et ce sont eux qui vont se battre ce soir. Ils sont six. Ils se battront donc entre eux pendant cinq duels à mort. Le dernier survivant affrontera un de mes champions et s'il survit, il pourra partir. Dernière précision, comme ils n'ont pas l'habitude de tuer à mains nues, ils auront quelques armes à leur disposition. Et maintenant, place aux combats !

Pendant sa tirade, des hommes ont placé des râteliers d'armes blanches diverses le long de murs de l'arène. Il y a un large choix d'épées, des haches, des gourdins et même une masse et une lance. Je me tourne vers Zechs et lui dit :

- Voilà une drôle de façon d'exécuter les prisonniers.

- C'est quand même plus intéressant que de leur tirer une balle dans la tête, tu ne crois pas ?

- Et ça permet de prévenir les spectateurs qu'il ne faut pas chercher des noises à M. Kushrenada. En plus, on économise des combattants tout en continuant les paris.

- Tu as tout compris. Ah, voilà les deux premiers prisonniers qui arrivent.

Je vous ferai grâce des détails des combats (5). Ils furent sanglants, beaucoup plus violents que d'habitude et le dernier combat s'est soldé par la mort du sixième et dernier prisonnier.

À la fin des combats, Treize et Zechs prennent le chemin d'une alcôve. Zechs me congédie d'un geste, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'a plus besoin de moi et que je peux rentrer à la maison. J'attends qu'ils s'enferment et je prends la direction du couloir de l'arène. Je suppose que c'est par là qu'ils enlèvent les corps. Ils ne peuvent raisonnablement pas les faire sortir par le casino, ça serait trop voyant.

Je retrouve les deux gars qui sont chargés de sortir les cadavres de l'arène. Ils râlent car l'ajout d'armes blanches dans le combat leur donne plus de travail. Non seulement il y a plus de sang, mais quelques cadavres sont en plusieurs morceaux… Vous comprenez pourquoi je ne me suis pas attardé sur les détails des duels.

Je m'approche d'eux et leur demande s'ils ont besoin d'aide. Ils me regardent suspicieusement pendant quelques secondes avant que le plus grand n'ouvre la bouche :

- Vous êtes le garde du corps de M. Merquise. Pourquoi quelqu'un comme vous voudrait nous aider ?

- C'est un peu de ma faute si vous avez plus de travail, vu que j'ai aidé à les capturer. Et puis je me suis dit que ce type de cadavre doit être plus difficile à dissimuler et que vous auriez bien besoin d'une paire de bras en plus pour éviter de laisser des traces.

Ils se concertent du regard, puis acceptent ma proposition. Nous nous rendons dans le couloir des cages et emportons le premier cadavre. Nous ne sommes pas trop de trois car celui-là a été décapité par son adversaire. Le plus petit des deux hommes prend la tête, pendant que nous nous chargeons du corps. Nous retournons dans le couloir principal et le petit homme ouvre une porte que je n'avais pas encore remarquée, car elle se fond dans le mur.

Nous entrons dans une sorte de grand garage. Devant nous, il y a une camionnette bleu foncé qui ressemble furieusement à un véhicule de gendarmerie. Nous dépassons la camionnette et arrivons près de fûts en métal.

Tant bien que mal, nous installons notre cadavre dans l'un de ces fûts. Le petit homme rajoute la tête et referme le couvercle. Je demande :

- Vous êtes sûrs que ça sera étanche ? Il n'a pas encore fini de se vider de son sang, et la moindre fuite poserait problème.

- Comme ça, non, c'est pas étanche. Faut encore qu'on soude les couvercles. Mais c'est facile, c'est du plomb, ça fond facilement.

- Et vous les mettez où ensuite ?

- On les livre à un chalutier qui les balance au large.

Nous continuons notre triste besogne pendant encore une quinzaine de minutes. Enfin, les six cadavres sont déposés dans leur fût et le plus grand homme commence à souder les couvercles. Pendant ce temps, le petit et moi prenons des serpillères et nous nettoyons les trainées de sang entre l'arène et les cages et entre les cages et le garage.

Pour me remercier, ils m'offrent un café, pas trop mauvais d'ailleurs, dans la petite cuisine attenante au garage. Une fois notre café bu, je me rends compte que la salle est fermée, c'est bête, hein ? Bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas fait exprès de prendre mon temps dans ce but. Je demande donc à mes deux compagnons s'ils peuvent me poser dans la rue avant d'aller livrer leurs barils.

Nous montons dans la camionnette et le chauffeur démarre. Il passe une porte à l'opposé de l'arène et rentre dans un monte-charge. Il descend de la cabine pour mettre l'appareil en route. Pendant ce temps, je me renseigne auprès de l'autre pour savoir s'il n'y a un autre accès que l'ascenseur du casino ou ce monte-charge, pour laisser passer les combattants par exemple. Il me certifie que non, les combattants passent tous par ce monte-charge.

Enfin, le monte-charge s'arrête et le chauffeur ouvre la grille. Il remonte ensuite au volant avant de faire sortir le véhicule. Nous voici dans une petite rue à l'arrière du casino. Ils me déposent devant l'arrêt de bus, puis s'en vont livrer les barils.

Une fois rentré chez moi, je file sous la douche pour me débarrasser de l'odeur doucereuse du sang qui imprègne mes vêtements. Ceux-là, je ne vais même pas essayer de les laver, ils vont aller directement à la poubelle. Une fois récuré de la tête aux pieds, je me couche en regardant une fois de plus le dessin d'Heero. Je le détaille le plus possible pour pouvoir le reconstituer derrière mes paupières closes. J'espère ainsi rêver de mon beau japonais, au lieu de faire des cauchemars sanglants.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Attention, je tente le monologue complet cette fois-ci. Les … c'est les non-réponses de Heero. Je m'en sers pour aérer un peu le texte, ça faisait un gros pavé illisible sinon.

(2) cf. Mendel et ses petits pois, ou n'importe quel cours de génétique de base. Il faut qu'il y ait des blonds aux yeux bleus des deux côtés de la famille si on veut que les gènes "blond" et "yeux bleus", tout deux récessifs, puissent ressortir dans une famille de bruns.

(3) Je suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une section vétérinaire à Harvard, idem pour le cours (il me fallait un lien entre la psychiatrie et les animaux). J'ai lu sur leur site qu'il y a une faculté de médecine, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lire tous les détails. Alors, on va dire qu'il y en a une et que ce cours existe, juste pour les besoins de l'histoire.

(4) J'ai fait un croquis de ce dessin. Je compte le faire dès que j'aurai un peu de temps, c'est à dire… euh… pas avant quelques semaines, désolée. Je vous avertirai dès qu'il sera fini.

(5) Faut dire aussi que ça n'apporte rien à l'histoire et que je commence à manquer cruellement d'inspiration et de films d'arts martiaux "réalistes".

Notes de l'auteur :

Après avoir galéré comme pas possible pour le chapitre précédent, celui-là est venu tout seul. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours.

Il y a encore au moins deux chapitres, peut être plus. Je vais profiter de mes quatre derniers jours de vacances pour avancer les chapitres suivants avant de reprendre le boulot.


	5. 5 Successful approach

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 13x6 en arrière-plan, 3x4 aussi mais pas dans ce chapitre

Remarque : J'adore les surprises en règle générale, mais pas celle-là. Lundi matin, retour de vacances, 8h30. Mon boss passe me voir, me demande de mes nouvelles puis m'annonce une réunion super méga importante vendredi matin, avec une liste de trucs à faire plus longue que le bras. Bref, je n'ai pas pu bosser sur la fic, vu que mes soirées étaient consacrées à cette réunion. J'ai donc perdu toute l'avance que j'avais gagné la semaine dernière, snif ! Donc je m'excuse platement auprès de celles qui pensaient que les updates allaient être plus rapprochées.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 4 : Successful approach_

Je suis trop fort !

Si, si, je vous assure. J'ai réussi à trouver une excuse crédible et à convaincre Zechs de me laisser venir en avance au Tallgeese. Je dois m'assurer que la salle et l'alcôve où aura lieu la transaction seront sûres, libres de micros, caméras et autres mouchards. Vu que c'est moi qui les installe d'habitude… Bon, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas besoin d'en mettre, car le but de la descente, c'est un flagrant délit.

J'ai récupéré le code de l'ascenseur mardi et je l'ai donné à Wufei hier. J'ai appris par la même occasion que l'on va tenter de coincer tous les spectateurs pour paris illégaux, complicité de meurtres et non-assistance à personnes en danger.

Vu l'affluence habituelle lors des combats de Heero, ma patronne a réussi à mobiliser sous ses ordres le GIPN de Marseille, le RAID et le GIGN (1). Elle a également obtenu le soutien d'un escadron de gendarmerie mobile. En gros, on aura au moins un flic par personne présente au Tallgeese.

Il est 20h, les combats débuteront dans une heure à peu près. La transaction est prévue pour la même heure, mais Zechs doit arriver un peu avant pour s'assurer que tout est en place. Ça me laisse moins de 45 minutes pour parler à Heero. Je viens d'aller voir, mais il n'est pas encore là.

Dépêchez-vous Docteur J ! Chaque minute qui passe raccourcit le temps que j'aurai pour expliquer la situation à Heero. Bon, c'est pas comme s'il me coupait la parole toutes les deux minutes pour demander des précisions, mais quand même…

Ah, je viens de voir le vieux fou au bar. Il a pris un verre et s'est posé sur une chaise. La voie est libre, il me reste moins d'une demi-heure.

Je fonce à l'étage inférieur, et m'arrête devant la cage de Heero. De nouveau, il est assis en tailleur. Mais cette fois, il ne regarde pas le sol. Il me regarde moi. J'en suis tellement bêtement heureux que j'en oublie momentanément ce pourquoi je suis venu et je lui fais un énorme sourire.

- Salut. Je te remercie pour ton dessin, il est vraiment magnifique. Je savais que t'étais doué, mais je n'imaginais à quel point.

Je rêve ou ses joues ont légèrement rosi pendant deux secondes ?

- Je m'excuse, je ne vais pas pouvoir rester longtemps. Mes boss ont besoin de moi pour les protéger pendant leur business. Mais avant, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

Je baisse la voix, je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre que Heero puisse m'entendre.

- Je ne fais pas partie de la maffia, à la base. Je suis inspecteur à Europol. Je suis en mission d'infiltration pour coincer Treize Kushrenada. Ce soir, Treize va négocier un contrat de vente d'armes avec le comte de Romefeller. On va en profiter pour le coffrer.

Je m'arrête quelques secondes, le temps de voir si cette révélation le surprend. Il n'a aucune réaction, et me regarde toujours. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il ait cligné des yeux.

- Ma patronne a mobilisé suffisamment de personnel pour pouvoir attraper aussi bien Kushrenada et Romefeller que tous les spectateurs. Y'a des chances qu'on coffre également les combattants, ne serait-ce que pour les interroger.

- …

- J'ai peur, tu sais. Peur que ton patron ne t'envoie sur les policiers pour se couvrir. Si tu les attaques, ils riposteront sans hésiter. Et contrairement à toi, ils seront armés de fusils d'assaut. Alors je t'en prie, si jamais ton maître est suffisamment lâche pour se planquer derrière toi, n'obéis pas.

Il a l'air surpris, ses sourcils se sont légèrement relevés. Je suppose qu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi je lui dis ça. J'ai moi-même des difficultés à comprendre pourquoi je me confie à lui. C'est vrai que techniquement, c'est un ennemi. Mais je n'arrive pas à le considérer comme tel.

Je détourne les yeux en me grattant la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Je devrais pas te dire tout ça, mais je souhaite vraiment qu'on attrape ton maître et qu'on lui fasse payer la vie qu'il t'a fait mener jusqu'ici. J'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop de ne pas t'avoir dit toute la vérité dès le début et que tu accepteras de rester mon ami par la suite.

Je regarde ma montre, il ne me reste que 20 minutes avant le début de la transaction. Je regarde de nouveau Heero. Il a baissé les yeux sur la couverture devant lui. Quant à savoir si c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus me voir ou s'il est plongé dans une profonde réflexion, mystère. J'ai un pincement au cœur en songeant que je viens peut être de le perdre.

- Je dois y aller. Réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit, d'accord ?

J'attends vainement une réponse ou un mouvement. Je ne sais même pas s'il a entendu. Je le regarde une dernière fois, puis je m'en vais lentement. J'ai l'impression de porter un poids sur les épaules qui se fait de plus en plus lourd à mesure que je m'éloigne.

Je met à profit le temps qu'il me faut pour ressortir du couloir pour me recomposer une attitude insouciante. Lorsque j'arrive en haut de l'escalier, je regarde autour de moi pour voir si Zechs est arrivé. Effectivement, il est là et il vient vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il me demande si tout va bien.

- Je n'ai rien vu qui sorte de l'ordinaire M. Merquise.

- Bien. Viens avec moi, nous allons vérifier que tout est prêt dans l'alcôve où doit avoir lieu la transaction.

Je lui emboîte le pas et nous nous dirigeons vers la première alcôve. Elle contient un divan tendu de velours rouge devant une table basse en ébène. De l'autre côté de la table, trois fauteuils assortis attendent les participants à la réunion. Une desserte garnie d'une carafe de whisky et de cinq verres attend près de la porte.

Je demande à Zechs si la réunion se finira suffisamment tôt pour que nous puisions voir le dernier combat. Il me réponds en riant :

- Bien évidemment. La signature de ce soir n'est qu'une formalité, tout à déjà été dit lors du week-end chez le comte. Je pense que nous prendrons un verre, puis que nous regarderons le premier combat avant d'entamer les choses sérieuses. Le comte aime prendre son temps et il aime tout autant les combats organisés ici. Il déplore lui-même de ne pas pouvoir venir plus souvent.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêche ?

- Il est étroitement surveillé par la police. S'il venait trop souvent, ceux qui le suivent rentreraient dans le casino au lieu de l'attendre dehors. Ils verraient alors que le comte n'est pas dans la salle principale, et ils essayeraient de venir ici. Le comte préfère venir moins souvent pour être sûr que cette salle ne soit pas découverte. Et il dit lui-même que la rareté de ce divertissement fait qu'il l'apprécie encore plus.

Tout en m'expliquant cela, Zechs ressort de l'alcôve. À la fin de son explication, il fait signe à un gorille en costard de venir se poster devant la porte. J'ai l'impression d'être monté en grade. Il y a encore un mois, non seulement je n'aurais pas eu de réponse à mes questions, mais en plus, c'est moi qui aurait été chargé de monter la garde.

Nous retrouvons Treize attablé devant le bar. Zechs s'assied et m'envoie leur chercher à boire. En arrivant au bar, je m'aperçois que le barman a changé. En attendant les boissons, je me renseigne auprès du remplaçant. Il me dit que Lucas (le barman habituel) est resté chez lui car sa fille lui avait refilé la scarlatine. D'un côté, ça m'arrange. Ça fera une personne de moins qui souffrira de ma trahison. Bin oui, Lucas est un brave type, qui ne s'est retrouvé là que parce qu'il a été employé par la mauvaise personne. Il ne vient pas ici pour se repaître de la souffrance des autres et j'espère, sans trop y croire, qu'il ne sera pas mêlé à cette affaire.

Enfin bref, le barman me donne les boissons de mes boss et je leur apporte, avant de faire deux pas en arrière pour les laisser parler entre eux. Comme ils parlent mondanités, je me désintéresse de leur conversation pour guetter l'arrivée du comte ou d'un autre participant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je vois arriver M. et Mme Landers. Que le bras droit du comte vienne, je peux le comprendre. Mais pourquoi sa femme l'a-t-elle accompagné ? Ils se joignent à mes patrons, et me voilà reparti à faire le serveur.

Le temps que je revienne, M. Jolvot est arrivé. Il ne transporte pas de mallette, je suppose que c'était trop voyant. Le pauvre semble bien nerveux, il sursaute lorsque je lui demande s'il veux boire quelque chose. Il se reprend vite, mais son mouvement n'est pas passé inaperçu. Zechs se met alors en devoir de le rassurer.

La conversation repart de nouveau sur les derniers potins et je reporte mon attention sur le couloir d'accès à la salle. Quelques minutes passent. Il est presque 21h quand je vois arriver le comte et la comtesse. Derrière eux, je remarque également deux des gorilles qui étaient présents lors de la chasse.

Treize a vu le comte presque en même temps que moi et s'est levé pour aller à sa rencontre. Après une poignée de main enthousiaste et quelques mots que je ne peux pas entendre d'où je suis, les deux hommes se dirigent vers la fosse, avec la comtesse et les gorilles en remorque.

Voyant cela, Zechs prends la parole :

- Mes amis, on dirait que le comte a hâte de voir le premier combat. Nous devrions les rejoindre ou il est probable que nous manquions le début du spectacle.

Sur ce, ils se lèvent et rejoignent Treize autour de l'arène. Déjà, les deux combattants se font face et tentent de s'intimider mutuellement. Le plus proche de moi est un grand brun, vêtu d'un ensemble jaune paille, mettant en valeur sa large poitrine et les muscles de ses bras et de ses cuisses. Il ne semble pas avoir de style de combat particulier. Je le soupçonne d'être seulement un bon bagarreur.

Son opposant, un jeune homme blond filasse, est bien plus chétif. Il doit bien faire une tête de moins et ses amples vêtements noirs ne permettent pas de connaître sa musculature. Il me semble plus serein cependant. Il réplique de façon sarcastique aux hurlements de l'autre et ses mouvements rappellent ceux d'un karatéka.

Treize s'approche de moi et me demande ce que j'en pense. Comme je le regarde d'un air surpris, il sourit légèrement avant de m'expliquer que Zechs a vendu la mèche sur mes capacités de pronostique. Je soupire intérieurement avant de lui répondre que selon moi, le blond a plus de chances de vaincre. Treize hoche la tête et retourne auprès du comte. Je pensais qu'il allait parier, mais non, il voulait juste mon avis.

Treize donne le signal du début du combat. J'avais raison, le blond va gagner. Il vient de saluer à la manière des karatéka du style kyokou, non pas en s'inclinant, mais avec un rapide mouvement de la tête et des poings. Un de mes amis de la fac pratiquait cet art martial. Il m'avait expliqué ainsi la différence entre le kyokou et les autres styles de karaté : "Le karaté que tu vois dans les films, c'est pour faire joli. Le kyokou, c'est pour faire mal" (2).

Effectivement, le brun a à peine le temps de se mettre en garde que le blond lui lance un low kick qui le fait grimacer. Ils s'échangent des low kick deux ou trois fois de suite. À chaque coup du blond, on voit nettement que le brun se retient de ne pas crier de douleur. Mais cela n'est pas réciproque.

Voyant que ses coups sont inefficaces, le brun change de position et commence à attaquer de différentes manières. Le blond ne cherche même pas à éviter ou bloquer les coups, ils ne semblent pas l'affecter plus que des caresses. En revanche, ses coups à lui font toujours grimacer le brun.

Au fur et à mesure que les coups pleuvent, le brun semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à conserver son équilibre. Après un dernier high kick, le brun s'effondre. Il essaye de se relever, mais retombe aussitôt. Après quelques secondes, le blond est déclaré vainqueur par KO. Le vaincu est déposé sur une civière et est emmené hors de l'arène.

Treize se tourne vers le comte :

- Allons-y cher ami. Plus vite nous aurons fini nos affaires, plus vite nous pourrons revenir voir les autres combats.

- Vous avez raison, je m'en voudrai de rater le dernier.

Treize prend alors la tête du petit groupe et se dirige vers l'alcôve toujours gardée par le gorille. Les femmes restent autour de l'arène, elles n'étaient donc venues que pour les combats. Connaissant la misogynie des maffieux, leur présence m'avait fortement étonné.

Un des gardes du corps du comte reste dans la salle, sûrement pour surveiller la comtesse. Un autre nous suit dans l'alcôve. Édouard nous a rejoint durant le combat et entre également avec nous.

Une fois que la porte est refermée, Treize s'installe sur la divan avec le comte, tandis que Landers, Zechs et Jolvot prennent place dans les fauteuils. Je me place de façon à pouvoir neutraliser facilement les deux autres gardes du corps et je met la main dans ma poche. J'appuie longuement sur le bouton de la petite télécommande que m'avait donné Wufei. Puis, j'utilise le langage morse pour expliquer la répartition des personnes dans la salle.

Il reste six combattants libres, Heero dans sa cage plus les deux videurs en bas. Dans la salle, deux gardes certainement armés, une quarantaine de spectateurs, cinq hôtesses pour les paris et le barman. Ici, deux gardes plus cinq maffieux.

Wufei m'a remis hier des fléchettes enduites d'un anesthésiant rapide. J'ai de quoi endormir les deux gardes, plus deux autres personnes. Je pense que je m'occuperai de Zechs, je suis sûr qu'il est armé. Je garderai la dernière au cas où.

Pendant ce temps, Treize a repris les termes du contrat. Une fois que tout le monde a acquiescé, Zechs se lève et va chercher deux petits valises dans un compartiment sous la desserte. Il les pose sur la table et les ouvre. Elles contiennent chacune 5 millions d'euros en billets de 20 et 50.

- Je vous fais confiance, je ne vais pas m'amuser à les recompter, sourit le comte. Mon cher Jolvot, à vous de respecter votre part du contrat.

Jolvot semble moins nerveux que lorsqu'il est arrivé. Il met la main dans sa veste et ressort une liasse de documents qu'il pose sur la table. Il les déplie et je peux apercevoir des plans annotés, mais je suis trop loin pour voir réellement de quoi il retourne. Il sort ensuite une petite boite de l'une de ses poches, je suppose que ce sont les puces.

Au moment où il va l'ouvrir, nous entendons des cris provenir de la salle principale. Puis, des coups de feu éclatent. Treize s'est redressé dès le premier coup et ordonne à Édouard d'aller voir ce qui se passe. Dès qu'il ouvre la porte, je lui envoie une fléchette et il s'écroule sur le palier. Tous les regards étant tournés vers lui, personne ne m'a vu faire.

Jolvot a blanchi d'un coup et semble tétanisé. Ce n'est pas le cas de Zechs qui a sorti son arme et qui se dirige vers la porte. C'est le moment que choisissent les policiers pour débarquer devant la porte en hurlant :

- Police, les mains en l'air !

Je profite de la confusion pour endormir l'autre garde avant qu'il ne puisse appuyer sur la détente. Mais Zechs m'a vu faire cette fois-ci. Il tourne son arme vers moi en grimaçant de fureur. Il tire au moment où je le vise également. Il me touche en haut du bras gauche mais ma fléchette a atteint sa cible. Il n'a pas le temps de tirer de nouveau avant de s'écrouler.

Les autres occupants de l'alcôve lèvent les mains au dessus de la tête et Treize me regarde haineusement. S'il pouvait tirer avec ses prunelles, je serais déjà mort.

Je pose ma main droite sur ma blessure pour ralentir la perte de sang et je sors de la pièce. Tous les spectateurs sont à genoux avec les mains sur le crâne, attendant que les policiers et les gendarmes les menottent et les emmènent. Je parcours la salle des yeux et aperçoit Wufei en grande conversation avec deux gendarmes. Un peu plus loin, je vois ma patronne. Elle m'aperçoit et se hâte vers moi.

- Maxwell, vous êtes blessé ?

- Oui, Zechs a eu le temps de me tirer dessus avant que je l'endorme.

- Sortez alors, il y a des ambulances devant le casino.

Sur ce, elle me plante là et va superviser l'arrestation de Treize. Je soupire, puis me dirige vers l'ascenseur. Tout d'un coup, je me rends compte que je n'ai pas vu le docteur J dans l'assemblée. Pris d'un sinistre pressentiment, je change de trajectoire et retourne vers l'escalier qui mène à l'arène.

Je suis sur la première marche lorsque j'entends :

- Heero, tue-les !

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je descend l'escalier quatre à quatre. Trois coups de feu retentissent. Lorsque j'arrive dans l'arène, je vois deux policiers sur le sol et Heero qui se rapproche de deux autres. L'un d'eux tire et touche Heero en pleine poitrine, mais cela ne l'arrête pas.

Je me précipite pour me placer entre les policiers et Heero. Ses yeux sont glacés et ses traits figés. Il se prépare à me frapper d'un coup de poing et je m'aperçois qu'il ne pas reconnu.

- Heero, c'est moi, Duo ! Arrête, je t'en prie !

Il suspend son geste, un éclair de compréhension passe dans ses prunelles cobalt. Ses traits s'adoucissent et son poing se desserre. Après quelques secondes, il me caresse timidement la joue et je souris.

- Voilà, c'est bien. Il ne faut pas attaquer les policiers, et tout ira bien, d'accord ?

Je vois J qui fulmine derrière Heero. Il hurle :

- Heero, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Tue-les tous !

Heero secoue lentement la tête sans me quitter des yeux. Je lui souris toujours et je vois du coin de l'œil un des policiers se diriger vers le docteur J. Ce dernier me regarde avec encore plus de haine que Treize, puis il pointe sa canne à l'horizontale vers Heero et moi. Je vois qu'elle cache un fusil, et je ne réfléchis pas plus avant de lui envoyer ma dernière fléchette.

Il tombe lentement, heureusement sans avoir le temps de tirer. Lorsque je reporte mon regard sur Heero, je vois que ses yeux sont devenus vitreux et j'ai juste le temps de l'attraper avant qu'il ne s'écroule.

Je panique lorsque je m'aperçois que ce n'est pas une mais trois balles qu'il s'est pris, et qu'il perd beaucoup de sang. Je demande aux policiers de m'aider à le porter dans l'ambulance. Nous récupérons la civière en passant et l'installons dessus.

Une fois dehors, des infirmiers prennent le relais et lui installent une perfusion et un masque à oxygène. J'essaie de prendre place dans la même ambulance, mais un autre infirmier m'attrape et m'oblige entrer un autre véhicule pour me faire soigner. J'écoute la voix de la raison à contrecœur et me laisse faire.

Le médecin qui me soigne me dit que j'ai de la chance. La balle a traversé le gras du bras sans toucher ni l'os ni l'artère qui passe par là. Pendant qu'il me fait un bandage serré, je me demande vaguement comment, moi qui suis si fin, j'arrive à avoir du gras dans le bras.

Peu de temps après, les deux policiers que Heero a attaqué sont amenés dans l'ambulance où je me trouve. J'apprends ainsi qu'il ne les a pas tués, mais simplement assommés. Pourtant, J lui avait donné l'ordre de tuer… Je décide après réflexion que c'était certainement une façon pour lui de concilier les ordres qu'il a reçu avec ce que je lui avait dit avant. C'est une très bonne nouvelle, au moins, il ne sera pas inculpé pour meurtre de policiers dans l'exercice de leurs fonctions. Il ne me reste plus qu'à prouver que le vrai coupable c'est J et il sera tiré d'affaire.

Je sors de l'ambulance et je vais rejoindre ma patronne qui supervise les opérations depuis le palier du casino. Elle me demande comment je vais et je lui réponds que ce n'est qu'une blessure superficielle. Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je lui demande l'autorisation d'aller à l'hôpital pour voir un des blessés. Elle me regarde bizarrement pendant quelques secondes puis fait un signe à Wufei qui passait à côté.

- Chang, accompagnez Maxwell à l'hôpital, je n'ai plus besoin de vous deux ici.

Wufei s'incline puis me prends par le bras pour m'amener à sa voiture, garée un peu plus loin. Il ne me pose pas de questions pendant le trajet, mais une fois sur le parking, il se tourne vers moi et me regarde sans rien dire. Je détourne les yeux, ne pouvant pas supporter son regard grave.

- J'espère que tu ne laisses pas tes émotions prendre le pas sur ta raison, Maxwell.

- Non, ne t'en fais pas. Heero n'est pas méchant, il a juste été conditionné.

- Si tu es sûr de toi, je te laisse y aller. Appelle-moi lorsque tu voudras rentrer, je viendrai te chercher.

- Merci Wuffy !

En sortant de la voiture, j'entends Wufei maugréer contre mes surnoms débiles. Je referme la portière en souriant et entre dans l'hôpital. Je demande à l'hôtesse d'accueil dans quelle chambre a été admis un jeune homme brun blessé par balles qui est arrivé un peu plus tôt.

- Désolée monsieur, mais il est en salle d'opération et je ne sais pas combien de temps il y restera. Après, il sera transféré en salle de réveil et il faudra attendre encore une ou deux heures avant de pouvoir lui rendre visite.

- J'attendrais. Merci madame.

- La salle d'attente est un peu plus loin sur votre gauche. Je demanderais au médecin qui l'opère de venir vous voir si vous le souhaitez.

- Je veux bien, merci.

Je prends ensuite le chemin de la salle d'attente. Elle contient une quinzaine de chaises le long des murs ainsi que plusieurs porte-revues. Je n'ai pas le cœur à lire, et je me pose sur une chaise en me préparant à passer de longues heures à me ronger les ongles.

. (3)

J'ai dû m'assoupir car j'ouvre brusquement les yeux en sentant quelqu'un me secouer par l'épaule. Je grimace en me frottant la nuque, puis je regarde l'origine de ce réveil en sursaut. C'est une jeune femme en blouse blanche, le badge sur sa poitrine m'apprends qu'elle se nomme Sally Poe. Elle a les traits tirés, mais son sourire est très doux. Elle me tend une main que je serre rapidement et dit :

- Bonsoir, je suis le docteur Poe. C'est moi qui ai opéré le jeune homme blessé par balle qui est arrivé il y a quatre heures. Vous êtes de sa famille ?

- Bonsoir. Non, je suis l'inspecteur Duo Maxwell. Je suis chargé de le surveiller, c'est un témoin important. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il est sorti d'affaire. Malheureusement, il ne s'est pas encore réveillé, alors je ne sais pas quelles séquelles il gardera de ses blessures. Voulez-vous que je vous mène à sa chambre ?

- Volontiers.

Je lui emboîte le pas dans le dédale des couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle me dit que Heero a eu beaucoup de chance, car l'une des balles est passée à trois centimètres du cœur, une autre s'est fichée dans le foie et la dernière a loupé l'artère fémorale d'un cheveu. Elle me demande des précisions sur son patient et est très surprise que je ne puisse pas lui donner plus que son prénom. Je lui explique alors qu'il ne sait pas parler et que je ne lui connais aucune famille.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre, j'ai le cœur serré de le voir inerte sur son lit. Un masque à oxygène lui barre le visage, une perfusion est fichée dans son bras et des électrodes parsèment son front et sa poitrine. Un bip régulier emplit le silence de la pièce.

Je m'approche du lit et caresse les cheveux noirs en bataille. Lorsque je me retourne pour remercier le docteur Poe, je m'aperçois qu'elle est partie. J'approche une chaise du chevet de Heero et commence à lui parler de tout et de rien, tout en lui tenant une main. Le bip de l'électrocardiogramme me berce et je finis par m'assoupir en tenant toujours la main de Heero.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Le GIPN et le RAID sont des unités d'élite de la police française spécialisées dans le grand banditisme et les prises d'otages, le GIGN étant la même chose pour la gendarmerie. Normalement, le GIGN ne s'occupe pas des actions en milieu urbain, mais bon, vu qu'ils auront affaire à des maffieux de premier ordre, je leur ai donné une dérogation. Comment ça j'ai pas le droit ?

(2) Phrase fétiche d'un grand ami qui fait du kyokou et qui râlait très fort devant les films d'arts martiaux car les combats n'étaient pas réalistes… Je doute que messire Il Divo passe par ici, mais au cas où, je pense qu'il se reconnaîtra. Et si vous voulez en connaître plus sur cet art martial, je vous recommande le film "Fighter in the wind" qui explique la création de ce style de karaté, bien que le scénario ne soit pas transcendant.

(3) Je pensais arrêter le chapitre là, mais comme c'était un peu vache pour Duo et pour vous, j'ai un peu continué.

Notes de l'auteur :

Vu mon énorme retard, j'ai écrit ce chapitre un peu à la va-vite. Je ne pensait pas qu'il soit si difficile de décrire des scènes d'action. J'espère que je m'en suis bien sortie et que cela vous plaît toujours.

Et pour celles qui se demandent pourquoi les maffieux n'ont pas plus résisté, on va dire que c'est parce qu'ils étaient tellement persuadés d'être à l'abri dans cette salle qu'ils n'ont même pas pris la précaution de s'armer en conséquence.


	6. 6 La mémoire est l'avenir du passé

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal... Par contre Francine m'appartient, je veux bien la prêter mais il faut me le demander gentiment.

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, début de 1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Je tiens à remercier toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Cela m'a fait tellement plaisir que j'ai réussi à écrire 5 pages en seulement 6h :) Mais bon, il m'a ensuite fallu 8h de plus pour finir les 3 dernières pages de ce chapitre, à croire que j'ai utilisé toute mon inspiration en une seule fois. Je vais tenter de tenir ce rythme, mais j'ai des doutes sur mes capacités à le faire.

Le titre est une citation de Paul Valéry, écrivain et poète français. Comme je n'arrivais pas à trouver un titre, je me suis tournée vers le dictionnaire des citations, et je trouve que celle-là ne va pas trop mal avec le chapitre.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 6 : La mémoire est l'avenir du passé_

Une main sur mon épaule me tire du sommeil. J'ai mal dans le dos. Faut dire aussi que je me suis endormi sur la chaise avec la tête posée sur le lit, à côté de la main de Heero. Je me redresse en râlant un peu pour la forme et je tourne la tête.

Mes yeux rencontrent un gobelet de café, tenu par une main, elle-même rattachée à un bras qui appartient à… Lady Une ? Je sursaute légèrement, ce qui fait sourire ma patronne. Pincez-moi, je rêve… Lady Une qui m'apporte un café et qui me sourit…

- Comment va votre blessure, Duo ?

Tilt ! Ce n'est pas ma patronne, c'est sa jumelle, Élisabeth Une (1). C'est la secrétaire de sa sœur et patronne, Margaret Une. C'est toujours assez déstabilisant de passer du bureau de la secrétaire à celui de la patronne et de voir exactement la même personne. La seule chose qui les différencie, outre leur caractère, c'est qu'Élisabeth appelle les gens par leur prénom tandis que sa sœur utilise toujours leur nom de famille.

Elle a dû s'apercevoir que je l'ai reconnue, car elle sourit plus franchement en continuant :

- Ma sœur m'a dit que vous étiez à l'hôpital et je me suis inquiétée. Mais apparemment, ce n'est pas vous qui êtes le plus touché. Qui est ce jeune homme ?

- C'est Heero, un des combattants de Treize.

- Vous sympathisez avec l'ennemi ? C'est dangereux vous savez.

Elle prend une chaise après m'avoir donné le gobelet. Elle s'assied à mes côtés et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me justifier et de lui raconter tout ce que je sais sur Heero. Au fur et à mesure de mon récit, je la vois qui regarde Heero avec plus de compassion.

Lorsque j'ai fini de lui expliquer comment il a finalement désobéi à J, elle se relève, me pose la main sur l'épaule et me dit :

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Si je peux vous donner un conseil, lorsqu'il se réveillera, faites-lui faire des tests pour démontrer qu'il n'est pas responsable de ses actes. Ainsi, il ne sera pas inquiété par la justice.

- Merci, je vais m'en occuper.

- Au fait, ma sœur souhaite vous voir le plus rapidement possible.

- Ça, ça veut dire que je dois vous suivre séance tenante, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle acquiesce et va m'attendre dans le couloir. Je soupire, explique à Heero que je dois y aller, mais que je vais vite revenir et je rejoins Élisabeth dans le couloir. Elle me fait sortir de l'hôpital et m'emmène ensuite au commissariat central.

Lady Une a réquisitionné un bureau où elle est présentement en train de lire un rapport. Élisabeth toque légèrement à la porte avant d'entrer. J'attends qu'elle m'ait annoncé, et j'entre à mon tour.

Lady Une relève les yeux de son rapport et enlève ses lunettes pour me toiser des pieds à la tête. Je me sens comme un gamin qui a fait une bêtise et qui attend la punition. Finalement, elle arrête son examen, jette un bref coup d'œil à sa sœur et me montre la chaise en face du bureau. Je m'assieds pendant qu'Élisabeth sort en refermant la porte derrière elle. Je suis toujours sidéré par leur capacité à toutes deux de se comprendre sans parler.

- Vous avez fait du bon boulot Maxwell. Comme vous venez de passer 7 mois en mission, je vous colle d'office en vacances pour un mois. Vous avez des objections ?

Je m'attendais à beaucoup de choses, mais pas à ça. Il me faut donc quelques secondes pour digérer l'information, mais lorsque j'ai retrouvé l'usage de ma voix, je dis :

- En fait, avant de partir en vacances, je souhaiterais participer à la perquisition du Wing, si ça ne vous gène pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Et bien, je souhaite m'occuper du cas de Heero, et pour cela, je dois retrouver ses papiers.

- Heero ? Ah, le jeune homme que vous avez été voir à l'hôpital. Et bien, si ça peut vous faire plaisir, vous pouvez y aller tout de suite. Le Wing a été mis sous scellés ce matin et Chang doit y aller dans la matinée. Allez donc avec lui. Mais ne tentez rien de stupide et après, vous êtes en vacances, d'accord ?

- Bien, merci Lady Une.

Sur ce, je me lève, je m'incline (ça la fait toujours râler quand c'est moi qui le fait...) et je sors de la pièce. Élisabeth m'attend dehors. Je lui demande où est Wufei et elle m'amène dans une petite pièce à côté de la salle d'interrogatoire.

De l'autre côté de la vitre sans tain, Wufei vient de commencer l'interrogatoire d'une femme d'un peu plus de 60 ans. Elle a des cheveux gris ramenés en chignon strict et des yeux noisettes derrière des demi-lunettes. Elle ne va pas avec le décor, elle ressemble trop à une petite grand-mère qu'on imagine en train de tricoter au coin du feu, avec un chat sur les genoux.

Wufei lui demande qui elle est et quel est son emploi. Elle répond posément, nullement intimidée, comme si elle allait au commissariat tout les jours.

- Je me nomme Francine Petitpas, je suis la gouvernante du docteur J. Je m'occupe des personnes qui ont contracté un prêt sur la chair. Je coordonne les repas, l'entretien des chambres et des habits et je vérifie leur état de santé. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour leur rendre leur contrat un peu plus agréable.

- Vous faites cela depuis combien de temps ?

- Bientôt trente ans.

- Vous n'avez jamais songé à dénoncer le docteur J ?

- Je ne pouvais pas monsieur.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que moi aussi j'ai eu recours à ses services. Je n'ai pas vendu mon corps mais mes compétences. J'étais autant esclave que les autres. Mon contrat stipulait qu'en échange de mon silence et de mes services pendant le reste de mes jours, je pouvais circuler librement et avoir une vie entre guillemets normale.

- Et pourquoi avez-vous signé ce contrat ?

- Pour sauver mon fils. Il était atteint d'une grave malformation cardiaque. À l'époque, l'opération qui pouvait le sauver ne se pratiquait qu'aux États-Unis et coutait très cher. Une pauvre gouvernante comme moi ne pouvait pas y avoir accès. J'ai donc signé ce contrat en échange de quoi le docteur J s'engageait à tout faire pour sauver mon fils, lui donner une instruction et le faire suivre médicalement. S'il était mort lors de l'opération, je n'aurais travaillé que le temps de rembourser le voyage, l'opération et l'enterrement.

- Acceptez-vous de témoigner contre le docteur J ?

- Volontiers. Il a été correct avec moi et ma famille, mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait à certains de ses employés. Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous montrer les archives du docteur. Elles sont cachées et uniquement accessibles avec un code, que je connais car je lui sers également de secrétaire.

À ces mots, Wufei sourit à la vieille dame et lui ouvre la porte. Je les retrouve dans le couloir. En me voyant, Francine sourit et vient me prendre la main.

- C'est vous l'ange ?

Je dois avoir l'air aussi abasourdi que Wufei, dont la mâchoire a chuté de plusieurs étages, car elle éclate de rire et précise :

- C'est vous qui avez donné le carnet de dessin à Heero, n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh, oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

- Lorsque je l'ai vu avec, je lui ai demandé de qui il le tenait, et il m'a montré plusieurs dessins de vous. Il est doué ce petit, et il vous représente souvent en ange.

- Vous connaissez Heero ?

- Oui, et si vous voulez, je vous parlerais de lui dans la salle des archives du docteur. Je pourrais vous donnez les papiers dont il va avoir besoin à l'hôpital. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il ? Personne n'a voulu me répondre.

- Il est toujours dans le coma, mais les médecins ont dit qu'il était tiré d'affaire.

- Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur lorsque j'ai appris qu'il avait été gravement blessé.

Wufei s'est repris et demande à Francine de le suivre pour lui faire remplir un dossier de demande de protection des témoins et deux ou trois autres documents (2). Nous irons ensuite au Wing pour fouiller dans les archives du docteur.

.

Nous voici dans le bureau du docteur, au premier étage du Wing. C'est une grande pièce occupée par un bureau en bois clair devant une grande fenêtre. Sur un des murs, des armoires de classement contiennent les papiers nécessaires au bon fonctionnement de la boite de strip-tease. Le mur d'en face est occupé par une grande bibliothèque double contenant des livres sur plein de sujets différents, de la chirurgie de précision à l'astronomie en passant par l'histoire de France ou l'utilisation des simples au Moyen-Âge.

À première vue, rien ne permet de penser qu'un puissant prêteur sur gages de la maffia utilise ce bureau. Les papiers ont déjà été passés en revue par les policiers chargés de la perquisition et tout est en règle. Francine se rapproche de la bibliothèque et me montre un gros livre relié en cuir dont le titre est "Histoire des labyrinthes et passages secrets".

Elle appuie sur l'ouvrage et nous entendons un bruit métallique. Juste après, la partie droite de la bibliothèque coulisse sur la droite, révélant une porte entre les deux morceaux du meuble. Un clavier numérique commande à l'ouverture. Francine tape 150474 et me dit que c'est la date de naissance de son fils. C'est elle qui l'a choisit, J ne rentre jamais dans cette salle sans elle, car elle a classé les archives d'une façon que le docteur trouve incohérente.

La porte s'ouvre sur une petite pièce sans fenêtres. Francine allume la lumière et nous précède dans la pièce dérobée. À droite de la porte, il y a un petit bureau avec une chaise. Sur le bureau, une machine à écrire, un dossier en attente et trois photographies encadrées. Je m'en approche et découvre un petit garçon de 5-6 ans sur la première, le même petit garçon des années plus tard à son mariage sur la seconde et sur la dernière une petite fille rousse avec un sourire édenté qui tient dans ses bras un bébé joufflu.

Francine m'a vu faire et elle m'explique que ce sont son fils et ses petits-enfants. Puis elle montre à Wufei les classeurs qui couvrent les murs de la petite pièce. Elle a classé les clients de J par dette, puis par ordre alphabétique. Les classeurs bleus contiennent les prêts sur gage "normaux" et les rouges sont ceux des prêts sur la chair.

Wufei remercie Francine et retourne chercher de l'aide pour éplucher tout ça. Francine prend le dernier classeur rouge et le pose sur le bureau. Elle me fait signe de m'approcher. Elle ouvre le classeur et je peux voir des intercalaires de couleur, chacun marqué d'un nom.

- Je vais vous raconter une bien triste histoire.

Elle tourne les pages jusqu'à une certaine Yuki Yuy. Sur la première page, une vieille photo en noir et blanc montre une jeune femme asiatique d'une grande beauté.

- Voici Yuki Yuy. Elle avait 17 ans lorsqu'elle est arrivée ici, il y a 25 ans. Elle a été donnée en gage par son père qui avait d'immenses dettes de jeu. Elle aurait dû rester 5 ans pour rembourser le docteur.

Elle tourne la page, montrant alors le contrat de Yuki, signé par son père. Puis sur la page suivante, un dossier médical.

- À l'âge de 19 ans, elle est tombée enceinte. Les moyens de contraception de l'époque n'étaient pas très sûrs. Le docteur J lui a permis de garder l'enfant en échange d'un doublement de son contrat. Elle a accepté.

Page suivante, un certificat de naissance et une photo de Yuki avec un bébé dans les bras.

- Heero Yuy est né le premier janvier 1987(3). C'était un beau bébé plein de vie. Yuki l'a élevé avec mon aide pendant 6 ans. Lorsqu'elle a eu le malheur de demander au docteur de scolariser Heero, celui-ci est rentré dans une colère noire et il l'a abattue d'une balle dans la tête sous les yeux du petit. Heero a attaqué le docteur qui l'a bloqué facilement. Je ne sais pas si J a eu l'idée de le transformer en chien à ce moment-là, mais il a commencé son entrainement le lendemain.

- Vous en savez plus sur cet entrainement ?

- Malheureusement non, le docteur a pris Heero et l'a emmené quelque part pendant 6 ans. Avant, Heero était un petit garçon souriant et remuant. Lorsque je l'ai revu, il avait 12 ans et ne souriait plus. Il avait cet horrible collier de cuir autour du cou. Un jour, j'ai eu le malheur de le lui enlever et J m'a battue pour cela. J'ai demandé à Heero ce qu'il avait fait pendant ces six années, mais il m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'en parler.

- Ce n'est pas son entrainement qui l'a rendu muet ?

- Non, il a décidé d'arrêter de parler à 15 ans. Il m'a dit qu'un chien n'avait pas besoin de parler. Ce sont les derniers mots qu'il a prononcé. Je l'ai vu se figer peu à peu, comme s'il perdait les muscles de son visage. Mais depuis que vous lui avez donné ce carnet, lorsque je le regardais dessiner, je voyais un pâle fantôme du petit Heero qui refaisait surface.

Pendant ce temps, Wufei était revenu avec du renfort. Francine change de page et prend quelques documents. Elle me tend une carte d'identité, une carte vitale et quelques autres documents qui font qu'une personne existe aux yeux de la loi.

- Tenez, vous aurez besoin de ça pour l'hôpital.

Puis, elle referme le classeur et le remet à sa place. Elle ressort alors du petit bureau et me fait signe de la suivre. Je préviens Wufei qui me dit que je suis libre de rentrer quand je le souhaite, mais que Francine devra rester avec lui lorsque je serai parti.

Nous sortons du bureau de J et nous prenons la direction du deuxième étage. Francine m'explique que les clients sont limités au rez-de-chaussée et au premier étage. Le second est l'étage de résidence, où se trouve la cuisine, la salle à manger et les chambres des contractants.

La première chambre sur notre droite est la chambre de J. Juste en face, se trouve la chambre de Heero. Je pousse la porte, m'attendant à demi à trouver un cachot. En fait, non. C'est une assez grande pièce, avec un lit simple le long du mur du fond. Sur le mur d'à côté, une porte donne sur une salle de bain toute simple, avec douche et toilettes. Le seul autre meuble est une commode à côté de la porte de la salle de bain.

Un sac de sable est accroché au milieu de la pièce, des haltères et des équipements de musculation sont rangés le long du mur. Sur le lit, une peluche de chat en tissu beige semble garder l'oreiller. Le carnet et le crayon sont sous la peluche, certainement pour que J ne les trouve pas.

Pendant que je fais le tour de la salle, Francine est allé chercher un sac à dos dans sa propre chambre. Elle me le tend en me disant de prendre les affaires de Heero et de les lui apporter à l'hôpital.

- Je préfère qu'il ne revienne jamais ici. Pourriez-vous essayer de l'aider à intégrer le monde normal ?

- Je pensais lui faire passer des tests pour démontrer qu'il n'est pas responsable de ce que J lui a fait faire et devenir son tuteur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit indépendant. Ainsi, il devrait éviter la prison.

- Merci, n'oubliez pas de prendre Neko-kun.

- Qui ça ?

- La peluche. En gros, ça veut dire monsieur le chat en japonais.

Et sur ce, elle me fait une bise en me demandant de lui donner des nouvelles et elle retourne au bureau pour aider Wufei. Je la regarde partir en me disant que je suis content qu'au moins une personne se soucie de Heero, puis je vide la commode.

Ensuite, je me pose sur le lit et je regarde le carnet. Les premières pages sont remplies de croquis préparatoires pour le dessin qu'il m'avait donné. Il y a plusieurs fois mon visage ou des essais de position pour moi. En revanche, je ne vois qu'un seul croquis pour lui. Je passe un talon de feuille, sûrement celle qu'il m'a donné.

Le dessin suivant est un dessin de sa peluche, mais de la couleur de mon chat. Ensuite, de nouveau des croquis. Sur ceux-là, comme l'avait dit Francine, j'ai des ailes. Sur une page, je trouve des taches de différents rouges. La page suivante a été enlevée et je suppose que c'était encore un dessin pour moi. Le reste est vide.

Je referme le carnet et le range dans le sac. Je rajoute la peluche et je referme le tout. Je mets le sac sur mon dos et sors du Wing. Étant à deux pas du casino, je vais en profiter pour récupérer ma moto, que j'avais garée hier soir dans une rue attenante, avant de retourner à l'hôpital.

J'espère que Heero est réveillé, mais en même temps, je voudrais être à son chevet la première fois qu'il ouvrira les yeux. Je ne sais pas comment il réagira en se retrouvant à l'hôpital, au milieu de tant de gens inconnus.

Lorsque j'arrive dans la chambre, le docteur Poe est déjà là. Je jette un œil à Heero, toujours endormi, avant de reporter mon attention sur son médecin. J'entame la conversation en lui disant que j'ai plus de précisions sur son patient. Je lui tends alors les documents que m'avait remis Francine.

- Merci, nous allons pouvoir l'enregistrer officiellement maintenant. Nous verrons cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien. Avez-vous retrouvé un membre de sa famille ?

- Il est orphelin, et celui qui s'est auto-proclamé son tuteur est derrière les barreaux. Je me propose de m'occuper de lui.

- Un tuteur auto-proclamé ? Vous pourriez m'expliquer ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas ce que je peux vous révéler, il faut d'abord que j'en parle à un supérieur. Y a-t-il un téléphone que je puisse utiliser ?

- Venez dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l'aise pour discuter.

En sortant de la chambre, nous tombons nez à nez avec Wufei et un policier. Je fais les présentations, puis je demande à Wufei ce que je suis autorisé à révéler au docteur Poe.

- Justement, je suis là pour ça. Lady Une pense que tu peux révéler tout ce qu'il faut au médecin de Heero pour permettre son rétablissement, du moment que le secret médical remplace l'ignorance.

Le docteur Poe promet qu'elle sera la seule à être au courant de toute l'histoire et qu'elle ne révèlera que le strict nécessaire au personnel chargé de le soigner.

- L'agent Pierrin et moi-même sommes chargés de surveiller la chambre de Heero, aussi bien pour éviter qu'il ne soit attaqué que pour prévenir toute tentative de fuite.

En disant cela, il me lance un regard en coin auquel je réponds avec un petit sourire innocent, auréole en option. Puis, il prend place d'un côté de la porte tandis que Pierrin se poste de l'autre côté. Je suis le docteur Poe dans son bureau pour lui expliquer toute l'histoire de Heero et remplir son dossier.

.

Après avoir expliqué en long, en large et en travers ce que j'ai appris sur Heero, le docteur Poe m'a amené au restaurant de l'hôpital car il était largement plus de 13h. Une fois rassasié, je prends deux repas et je les apporte à mes collègues.

Puis, j'entre dans la chambre de Heero, juste le temps de vérifier s'il est toujours endormi. Je m'aperçois alors qu'il n'a plus de masque à oxygène ni les électrodes. J'en fais la remarque à Wufei.

- Une infirmière est passée pour enlever tout ça il y a quelques minutes. Elle a dit que ses signaux vitaux indiquent qu'il est passé dans une phase de coma léger, qui ne nécessite plus tout cet attirail. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller.

- Merci, j'ai encore un coup de fil à passer. S'il se réveille avant que je revienne, tu pourras venir me chercher ?

- D'accord.

Je pars ensuite en direction de la cabine téléphonique située dans le hall. Je compose le numéro du bureau de mon meilleur ami, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas en rendez-vous. Deux sonneries retentissent avant que je n'entende sa voix enjouée.

- Docteur Raberba Winner, je vous écoute.

- Comment vas-tu Kitty-Cat ?

- Duo ? Tu as fini ta mission ? Tu rentres bientôt ? Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Doucement, une question à la fois. Donc, dans l'ordre, oui, oui, je sais pas et oui mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Bin, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle. J'aurai besoin de l'aide du docteur Winner.

- Tu t'es fait enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique et tu n'arrives pas à démontrer ta bonne santé mentale ?

- Mais non, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Pendant ma mission, je suis tombé sur des combats à mort entre êtres humains. J'ai sympathisé avec l'un des combattants. J'aurai besoin que tu démontres qu'il est irresponsable pour qu'il ne soit pas inculpé.

- Duo, je peux pas faire ça, je ne peux pas faire un faux diagnostic parce que tu me le demandes...

- Mais qui te parle de faux diagnostic ? Il n'est absolument pas responsable de ses actes !

- Explique-moi avec un peu plus de détails alors.

- Bon, il s'appelle Heero, a le même âge que moi et est pour le moment dans le coma à cause de ses blessures. Il a été entrainé depuis l'âge de 6 ans à réagir comme un chien. Le docteur J, son maître, l'a dressé de façon à le faire obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Il lui ordonnait de se battre et même de tuer et Heero obéissait. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a subi comme entrainement, mais vu comment il réagit, je suppose que ce n'était pas une colonie de vacances. Tu te rends compte qu'il acceptait sans broncher d'avoir un collier de chien autour du cou et d'être promené en laisse ?

- Effectivement, ça a dû lui laisser des séquelles psychologiques.

- Je suis sûr que je peux lui apprendre à vivre comme un humain civilisé, mais pour ça, je dois éviter qu'il aille en prison où il risque de finir ses jours s'il est reconnu coupable de meurtre.

- Mais s'il est reconnu irresponsable, il ira en hôpital psychiatrique.

- Il n'est pas dangereux, et je demanderai à devenir son tuteur pour pouvoir le garder avec moi.

- Duo, il a tué des gens. Tu sais combien d'ailleurs ?

- Au moins une cinquantaine…

- QUOI ? Et tu dis qu'il n'est pas dangereux ?

- Ne me hurle pas dans les oreilles, s'il te plaît. Le docteur J le faisait combattre une fois pas semaine depuis un an. En dehors de ça, je ne sais pas s'il tuait des gens. Son boulot principal était apparemment de faire peur aux mauvais payeurs.

- Et comment peux-tu être sûr qu'il n'est pas dangereux ?

- Un peu avant la descente qui l'a blessé, je lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il attaque les policiers qui allaient venir. Quand J lui a donné l'ordre de tuer les quatre flics qui devaient les arrêter, il en a assommé deux. Il allait attaquer les autres, mais il s'est arrêté lorsque je me suis interposé.

- Peut-être que l'on peut faire quelque chose alors…

- Et j'ai un dernier argument pour te convaincre !

- Vraiment ?

- À l'âge de 15 ans, il a décidé qu'il ne parlerait plus, parce qu'un chien n'a pas besoin de parler. Quand je l'ai vu la première fois, il avait dessiné un œil avec du sang sur le sol. La semaine suivante, je lui ai donné un carnet à dessin et un crayon. En remerciement, il m'a fait un splendide dessin. Il s'est représenté dans sa cage, dans l'ombre, sous forme de chien. Il m'a aussi dessiné, de l'autre côté des barreaux. C'est de moi que vient la lumière du dessin, et aux endroits où cette lumière le touche, il est humain.

- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, il pense lui-même que tu es le seul à pouvoir le sauver...

- Je le crois aussi.

- Bon, je préviens Trowa et je m'organise pour arriver le plus vite possible. Mais ce ne sera pas avant demain. Où es-tu au fait ?

- Au CHU de Perlimpinpin (4). T'es un ange mon Kitty-Cat. Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aime ?

- Au moins une fois à chacune de nos conversations Duo.

- Alors je vais te le dire une fois de plus : je t'aime ! Mais je te piquerai jamais à Trowa, n'aies pas peur.

- Au revoir Duo, je te rappelle pour te dire quand j'arrive.

- Bye, et tu fais une bise à Trowa et une caresse à mon chat, d'accord ?

- D'accord.

Il a raccroché. Je suis bien content qu'il ait accepté de venir. Outre que c'est mon meilleur ami, c'est également un très bon psychiatre et puis, comme sa famille est très riche et très influente, son diagnostic sera pris au sérieux.

Je retourne au chevet d'Heero. Il n'a pas bougé depuis toute à l'heure. Je m'assieds sur ma chaise, je lui prends la main et je lui raconte tout ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin. Wufei ferme la porte, soit-disant que mon bavardage incessant l'horripile. Mais je sais que c'est pour ne pas que quelqu'un entende ce que je raconte.

Lorsque j'ai fini mon récit, je récupère le sac à dos que j'avais laissé au pied du lit, je sors la peluche que je pose à côté de l'oreiller, le carnet que je mets sur la table de nuit et je range les vêtements dans l'armoire. Je vois par la même occasion que les infirmières y ont mit les vêtements que Heero portait à son arrivée. Ils sont pleins de sang séché, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impulsion de fouiller dans les poches du pantalon. Dans une des poches arrière, je trouve une feuille de papier A5 pliée en quatre.

Je retiens mon souffle en le dépliant. C'est un dessin. Sous la forme d'un ange, je tends la main à Heero, qui est prostré à genoux. Il a tourné son visage ravagé de larmes vers moi. Ses mains sont couvertes de sang. Comment je peux savoir que c'est du sang ? Il a trouvé du rouge quelque part et c'est la seule tache de couleur du dessin.

J'ai les larmes aux yeux. Je retourne m'asseoir, le dessin encore à la main. De ma main libre, je caresse les cheveux en bataille sur le front du bel endormi. Alors que ma main allait glisser sur sa joue, je vois ses paupières frémir.

Il ouvre lentement les yeux, il cligne deux ou trois fois comme pour faire le point puis il fronce les sourcils. Il tourne légèrement la tête et à ma vue, son expression s'adoucit. Il lève lentement la main pour prendre la mienne et me fait un minuscule sourire. À mon tour, je lui sourit avant de dire :

- Tu es à l'hôpital. Tu ne risques rien, je veille sur toi.

À ces mots, il hoche la tête et referme les yeux, avant de se rendormir aussitôt, sans lâcher ma main.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Je sais, normalement, Lady Une est schizophrène, mais je préfère donner un corps à chacune de ses personnalités. Pour celles qui se le demandent, Margaret est le côté dur et sans pitié, tandis qu'Elisabeth est le côté doux et sympathique.

(2) Connaissant la bureaucratie française, il y a certainement tout un tas de papiers à remplir pour témoigner contre quelqu'un, mais comme je ne l'ai jamais fait et que j'ai la flemme de chercher, je ne m'étendrai pas dessus.

(3) Je ne connais pas la date de naissance de Heero, mais il a 22 ans dans ma fic, il est donc né en 1987. Si je me souviens bien, Heero peut être traduit par "le premier" et vu qu'il est le pilote 01, c'est devenu le premier janvier... Oui, je sais, c'est bête...

(4) Ville du sud de la France très connue pour sa poudre miracle qui guérit tout... Bon, en fait, je n'avais pas envie de mettre une vraie ville, parce que celles qui éventuellement y habitent n'auraient pas vu d'un bon œil que je suppose que la maffia agit chez elles...

Notes de l'auteur :

Comment ça la fin est frustrante ? Mais c'est fait pour, voyons... Et puis si je m'arrête pas quelque part, ça ferait des chapitres à rallonge.

Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre débute vers 8h et finit vers 14h en gros. Il est donc normal que Heero ne soit pas sorti du coma plus tôt. N'oubliez pas qu'il s'est pris trois balles, c'est déjà pas mal qu'il se remette si vite.


	7. 7 Awoken Beauty

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1, 1+2 et 3x4

Remarques : J'ai essayé de poster ce chapitre dès qu'il a été fini, mais FFnet refusait d'uploader mon fichier T_T, alors je m'excuse auprès de celles à qui j'avais dit qu'elles auraient la suite avant minuit hier, mais là, c'est vraiment indépendant de ma volonté...

Je ne ferais plus de pronostics sur la longueur de cette fic… Mais je vous rassure, je connais déjà la fin. C'est juste que j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire avant ça.

Ah, autre chose, je m'essaye ici à un peu de guimauve, mais comme je suis normalement une handicapée des sentiments, j'espère que ça sera crédible. Si ce n'est pas le cas, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, j'en tiendrai compte pour les chapitres suivants.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 7 : Awoken beauty_

J'étouffe un bâillement. Il est tard et je n'ai pas quitté le chevet de Heero depuis le milieu de l'après-midi. Le docteur Poe m'a trouvé un lit de camp pour que je puisse rester ici avec un peu plus de confort. Je pense que je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher.

Heero s'est réveillé deux autres fois. La première n'a pas duré longtemps, juste le temps de se tourner sur le côté et de m'agripper la main un peu plus fort, comme s'il avait peur que je m'envole.

La deuxième fois, il est resté éveillé une petite heure, ce qui m'a permis de lui expliquer ce que j'ai entrepris pour obtenir sa garde, incluant les tests que doit lui faire passer Quatre. Lorsque je lui ai demandé s'il était d'accord avec tout ça, il a hoché la tête une fois. Je lui ai ensuite ré-expliqué ce qui s'est passé depuis ce matin.

À un moment, une infirmière est venue vérifier que tout allait bien. Après avoir pris sa tension et sa température, elle a sorti une seringue. Lorsque Heero l'a vue, j'ai cru qu'il allait me broyer les phalanges. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais la constatation qu'il avait peur des piqures m'a fait bêtement plaisir, peut être parce que ça le rendait un peu plus humain.

Lorsque je lui ai dit que ça n'allait pas lui faire mal, il a levé un sourcil sceptique. L'infirmière a confirmé qu'elle n'allait pas le piquer lui, mais sa perfusion, tout en joignant le geste à la parole. Sa poigne s'est alors relâchée et il a repris son expression habituelle.

Je lui caresse légèrement les cheveux et tente une fois de plus de récupérer ma main, que Heero n'a pas lâché malgré qu'il se soit endormi depuis plus de deux heures. Cette fois-ci, il accepte de me la rendre. Je peux donc aller me coucher, enfin.

.

Je me suis fait virer de la chambre ! Et par Quatre en plus (1)! Ce qui a bien fait rigoler Wufei… En plus j'ai même pas pu faire la grasse matinée à cause des infirmières qui sont venues nous apporter le petit déjeuner à 9h ! Un dimanche matin ! J'étais d'une humeur massacrante alors j'ai décidé d'aller préparer mes affaires dans mon appartement en vue de mon prochain déménagement.

Je n'avais pas emmené grand chose, j'en ai donc fait le tour en moins de deux heures. J'ai fini mes cartons ainsi que mon ménage et maintenant, je suis calme. Je peux retourner à l'hôpital sans avoir envie d'étriper mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque j'arrive dans le couloir de la chambre de Heero, Wufei est en train de faire des recommandations à un autre agent de police. Je me rends compte qu'il va partir et lui laisser sa place de garde. Lorsque je lui en demande la raison, il me répond, sarcastique :

- Tu sais, je ne trouve pas autant d'attrait que toi à rester à l'hôpital. Et puis, Xia He m'attends, je lui ai promis que l'on irait au zoo cet après-midi.

- Alors file en vitesse. Et tu lui feras un gros bisou de ma part.

- Je n'y manquerait pas. Et tu vas avoir intérêt à venir la voir maintenant que tu es libéré de ta mission. À demain Maxwell.

- Ouais, à demain.

Je le regarde partir, puis je rentre dans la chambre. Heero est en train de dessiner. Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne m'a pas entendu. Je m'approche lentement et je lui fait un grand "Bouh!" mais il se contente de me jeter un vague coup d'œil. Je me laisse tomber sur la chaise en soupirant :

- Pff, c'est pas drôle, t'as même pas sursauté. Alors, ça c'est bien passé avec Quatre ?

- …

- Je lui demanderais. Tu sais où il est ?

Haussement d'épaules. Il y a du progrès, maintenant, il répond de temps à autres, en hochant la tête ou en faisant un mouvement. Mais bon, on peut pas dire que nous ayons de longs dialogues.

- Wufei est parti au zoo avec sa fille. C'est un ange, cette petite. Elle s'appelle Xia He, en chinois, ça veut dire Lotus d'été. Elle va avoir cinq ans dans un mois et je suis bien content d'avoir fini ma mission à temps pour sa fête d'anniversaire. J'espère que tu pourras venir également.

Je le vois se tendre imperceptiblement, je ne sais pas si c'est la perspective de voir la petite fille ou si c'est la projection dans l'avenir qui lui fait peur, alors j'enchaîne aussitôt :

- Mais bon, maintenant, le plus urgent, c'est que tu te rétablisses. Tu permets que je te regarde dessiner ?

Hochement de tête. Je m'installe donc un peu mieux, c'est à dire que je retourne la chaise et me mets à califourchon dessus, pour pouvoir poser mes bras sur le dossier. Il se reconcentre sur son carnet. C'est vrai qu'il a l'air plus expressif lorsqu'il dessine, ses sourcils se froncent puis se relâchent, sa bouche fait une petite moue lorsqu'il réfléchit... Il est adorable.

Il me jette un coup d'œil en coin, puis un autre, un peu plus long. Son crayon s'arrête et il semble réfléchir. Finalement, il doit avoir pris une décision, puisqu'il tourne la page et commence un autre dessin.

Au fur et à mesure, un très très léger sourire en coin apparaît sur son visage. Par effet miroir, je ne peux pas m'empêcher moi-même d'arborer un sourire bien plus large que le sien, même si je ne sais pas ce qui le fait réagir ainsi.

N'empêche, je dois avoir l'air fin, à sourire comme ça sans raisons. Depuis qu'il a commencé ce dessin-là, il me jette fréquemment des petits coups d'œil. Ce n'est quand même pas moi qu'il dessine, non (2) ?

Quelqu'un toque à la porte, me faisant sursauter et presque tomber de ma chaise. J'avais oublié que le monde ne se résumait pas à Heero, son carnet et moi... Je me lève en soupirant et vais ouvrir la porte. Quatre est sur le seuil et me dit qu'il aimerait me parler, d'un ton qui suggère que c'est important. Je préviens Heero que je vais avec Quatre mais que je vais revenir, puis je sors en refermant la porte derrière moi.

Quatre me mène au bureau du docteur Poe. Cette dernière me salue puis nous incite à nous asseoir. Quatre prend la parole.

- Je préfère vous mettre également au courant de mes résultats, docteur Poe, ça vous permettra peut être de mieux le soigner, ou du moins, de mieux réagir.

- Il ne t'a pas posé de problèmes pendant les tests ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo, il a été très coopératif. Mais j'ai quand même dû les adapter, parce qu'il ne sait ni lire, ni écrire. Quant à son refus de parler, je pense que ce n'est plus volontaire.

- Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire qu'il a oublié comment faire ?

- Pas tout à fait, docteur Poe. Je pense plutôt que c'est un blocage psychologique. Ça fait 7 ans qu'il ne parle plus parce qu'un chien n'a pas besoin de parler. Je suppose qu'il se l'est tellement répété que tant qu'il sera persuadé de n'être qu'un chien, il ne parlera pas. Il faut que vous expliquiez à vos infirmières que bien qu'il ne parle pas, il n'est pas attardé et elles n'ont pas à lui parler comme à un enfant, comme elles l'ont fait ce matin.

- Je crains d'avoir du mal à leur faire comprendre. Deux des trois infirmières en charge de ce service ont travaillé en pédiatrie avant, et elles ont gardé ce type de comportement avec tout le monde...

- Pourriez-vous affecter seulement la troisième aux soins de Heero ?

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

- Merci. Bon, pour le profil psychologique, il est évident qu'il n'est pas idiot. Au contraire, il est presque aussi intelligent que toi, Duo. Je n'ai pas pu lui faire passer le test de QI complet, mais je pense qu'il doit avoir une note d'au moins 120.

- Tu veux dire qu'il était parfaitement conscient de ce qu'il faisait ?

- Non Duo, juste qu'il a une grande capacité d'apprentissage et de réflexion. Ensuite, je lui ai fait passer des tests de personnalité. Eux m'indiquent qu'il n'a aucune notion de bien et de mal. Il a également des difficultés avec les sentiments. Bref, au niveau émotionnel, je dirais qu'il a le niveau d'un enfant de 5 ans, peut être moins.

- Est-ce suffisant pour le déclarer irresponsable mais non dangereux ?

- C'est un bon début. Mais il faut que j'en sache plus sur son conditionnement. Je lui demandé et il a pris son carnet. Je suppose qu'il va me dessiner ce qui s'est passé. Mais peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais, avec précision (3) ?

- Son entraînement a duré 6 ans, de 6 à 12 ans. C'est la seule chose que je sais.

- Et comment réagissait-il quand tu l'as connu ?

- Je ne l'ai vu que dans l'arène de Treize. Dans sa cage, il était toujours assis en tailleur sur la paillasse et il regardait par terre, sauf la dernière fois où il me regardait. Il ne bougeait pas, une vraie statue. Et quand il combattait, c'était un peu pareil. J l'amenait au centre de l'arène avec une laisse, il avait le visage baissé. Quoi que fasse son adversaire, il ne bougeait pas tant que J n'avait pas donné l'ordre : "Heero, attaque". Là, il esquivait ou bloquait les coups et en rendait d'autres, sans jamais tenter de tuer. Il ne donnait des coups mortels que lorsque J criait : "Heero, tue-le". Une fois le combat terminé, il revenait à une station debout, avec le visage baissé. Et il n'en bougeait pas tant que J ne lui avait pas remis sa laisse pour le ramener à sa cage.

- Ça ressemble à un conditionnement. Et que faisait-il s'il était blessé ? Il frappait plus fort ?

- Non, il ne changeait rien. Lors du premier combat que j'ai vu, son adversaire lui a explosé l'arcade sourcilière. Il n'a pas grimacé, n'a pas essuyé le sang qui lui coulait sur la tempe et n'a pas changé de style de combat. J'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il portait un masque.

- Et que faisait-il quand il avait l'ordre de tuer ?

- J'ai vu trois mises à mort. Au moment où l'ordre tombait, son visage prenait une expression dure et glaciale. Il a brisé la trachée du premier, explosé le cœur du deuxième et brisé les cervicales de la dernière, toujours moins d'une minute après l'ordre.

- Vous êtes sûr que l'on parle de la même personne ?

Le docteur Poe semble abasourdie. Je confirme que c'est bien Heero qui les a tué puis reporte mon attention sur Quatre. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure, signe de très grande réflexion chez lui. Il relève lentement les yeux et me dit :

- Il faut que j'aille voir le docteur J, il n'y a que lui qui puisse me dire précisément ce qu'il a fait. Tu crois que je peux lui parler ?

- Je demanderais à Lady Une demain. Si je l'appelle pour ça un dimanche, elle va me raccrocher au nez. Tu crois que tu vas réussir ?

- Ne t'en fais pas Duo. Je peux déjà démontrer qu'il n'est pas responsable de ses actes, et avec les témoignages adéquats, on peut montrer qu'il n'est pas dangereux. Je veux voir J pour avoir une idée de comment lui enlever son conditionnement.

- Quels témoignages ?

- Et bien, le tien d'abord, puis celui de sa nourrice, Francine c'est ça ?

- Je suis pas sûr qu'elle soit sa nourrice, mais bon...

- Bref. Docteur Poe, voudriez-vous également témoigner ?

- Bien sûr. Et je pense que l'on peut aussi compter sur les infirmières.

- Bon, je pense que nous avons fait le tour. Duo, je t'aiderai à entamer les démarches de mise sous tutelle demain. Docteur Poe, merci de nous avoir écouté.

- De rien.

Nous retournons ensuite dans la chambre de Heero. Je reprends ma place à califourchon sur la chaise, Quatre reste debout à côté de moi. Heero a plié les jambes et posé son carnet sur ses genoux. Sans relever les yeux ni arrêter de dessiner, il nous tend quelques feuilles. Je les prends et les regarde, Quatre se penchant par dessus mon épaule pour les voir en même temps que moi.

Les dessins n'ont pas la précision des autres. Il a dû se dépêcher de les faire, ou bien il a préféré ne pas passer trop de temps à dessiner ces horribles souvenirs.

Le premier montre un jeune garçon en sous-vêtements, grelottant sous la pluie, attaché par une corde à son collier de cuir.

Le second représente le même garçon, assis en tailleur, le ventre creux, devant une assiette vide. Autour de lui, il y a deux soleils et deux lunes. Je pense que ça veut dire 48h.

Le troisième et dernier dessin est plus flou, les traits sont légèrement tremblés, comme si le simple fait de dessiner cela l'avait terrifié. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs est allongée par terre, dans une mare de sang. Le jeune garçon est à genoux, un revolver dans les mains. Le docteur J est debout à côté de lui et le montre du doigt avec un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. J'ai peur de comprendre. Je relève les yeux du dessin et l'appelle avec une voix douce.

Il se tourne vers moi et regarde le dessin que je tiens à la main. Il pose le crayon et le carnet sur la table de nuit, puis entoure ses genoux avec ses bras et regarde droit devant lui. On dirait qu'il n'ose plus me regarder. Je demande, toujours doucement :

- C'est ta mère sur ce dessin ?

Il hoche la tête et commence à trembler légèrement.

- Si j'ai bien compris, le docteur J te disait que c'était toi qui l'avait tué ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête et tremble plus fort. Je fourre les dessins dans les mains de Quatre et m'approche du lit. Heero se recroqueville encore plus, comme s'il avait peur que je le frappe. Je m'assieds à côté de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il commence par se raidir, puis au fur et à mesure que je le berce en lui caressant le dos, il commence à se détendre très légèrement.

- Tu sais, Francine m'a expliqué que c'était J qui l'avait tué, pas toi.

Il secoue la tête, et essaye de m'échapper. Je ne le laisse pas faire et continue :

- C'est J qui l'a tué. Elle lui avait demandé de te permettre d'aller à l'école et il ne l'a pas supporté. Il lui a tiré une balle dans la tête, sous tes yeux. Tu lui a sauté dessus pour la venger ou la défendre, je ne sais pas, mais tu n'étais pas de taille contre lui. Tu avais 6 ans Heero, tu n'aurais rien pu faire.

Je continue à lui parler et à lui caresser le dos pendant quelques minutes, le temps que les tremblements s'estompent puis cessent tout à fait. Il se tourne vers moi, pour se musser contre ma poitrine. Le voir rester dans mes bras me gonfle le cœur de bonheur. Je lui demande si les deux autres dessins représentent des punitions. Il hoche la tête.

Quatre remercie Heero de lui avoir fait ces dessins et lui demande s'il peut les garder pour les utiliser dans le dossier qu'il constitue. Heero acquiesce de nouveau et Quatre nous salue. Il retourne à son hôtel pour manger un morceau (il est un peu plus de 15h), il repassera ce soir avec le repas.

Avant de passer la porte, il me jette un dernier coup d'œil et me dit qu'il va demander à ce qu'on nous monte notre repas. Je regarde autour de moi, étonné que les infirmières n'aient rien apporté à Heero ce midi. Un plateau repas intact est posé sur une desserte, je suppose qu'il n'a rien voulu manger, car trop pris dans ses dessins.

Quelques minutes après que Quatre soit parti, on toque à la porte. Heero sursaute et tente de s'éloigner de moi, comme honteux qu'on le voie ainsi. À regret, je le laisse reprendre une certaine distance, puis lance un tonitruant "Entrez !". Une infirmière passe la porte à reculons en tirant un petit chariot. Je profite qu'elle ne me voie pas pour retourner sur ma chaise.

C'est l'infirmière qui était venue s'occuper de lui vendredi, celle qui ne lui parle pas comme à un bébé. Je vois que le docteur Poe a tenu sa promesse. Elle se retourne et voit le plateau intact sur la desserte. Elle se tourne vers Heero et lui dit en fronçant les sourcils et en posant ses poings sur ses hanches :

- Monsieur Yuy, vous n'avez rien mangé ! C'est pas comme ça que vous allez guérir ! Je sais que ce n'est pas de la haute gastronomie, mais c'est mangeable.

Puis, se tournant vers moi :

- Et vous monsieur Maxwell, vous ne pouviez pas le faire manger ? Vous avez intérêt tous les deux à finir les plateaux que j'ai ramené, ou vous allez m'entendre, suis-je claire ?

Je lui fais un sourire penaud, et lui promets que lorsqu'elle reviendra, les plateaux seront tellement propres qu'elle pourra les réutiliser sans les faire passer au lave-vaisselle. Elle me rend mon sourire puis repart avec le plateau froid, non sans avoir sourit également à Heero et nous avoir souhaité un bon appétit.

Il la regarde partir, et reste quelques secondes à regarder la porte qu'elle a refermé derrière elle. Puis, il se tourne vers moi, avec un air d'incompréhension totale sur le visage. Je lui explique :

- On vient de se faire passer un savon. Ne pas manger dans un hôpital est une sacrée bêtise apparemment. Et notre punition, c'est de manger tout ce qu'on a là.

Je met le chariot entre le lit et ma chaise et je découvre les plats. Du saumon à l'oseille avec du riz blanc. Simple, mais nourrissant. Lorsque je regarde de nouveau Heero pour lui souhaiter un bon appétit, je m'aperçois qu'il est comme figé.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? C'est la punition qui te rend perplexe ?

Il hoche lentement la tête, sans quitter le plateau des yeux.

- Tu sais, les punitions de J ne sont pas des punitions que l'on donne habituellement aux enfants, ni aux grands d'ailleurs. Ce sont des tortures. J'ai fait des tas de bêtises quand j'étais petit, mais jamais ma mère ne m'a privé de manger ou ne m'a laissé sous la pluie. J'ai été privé de desserts ou de sorties, elle m'a fait faire des lignes et des lignes, m'a obligé à faire la vaisselle ou, le pire pour moi, à rester dans ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Mais jamais, au grand jamais elle ne m'aurait puni pour me faire mal.

Il lève les yeux et me regarde. Il semble encore un peu perdu, alors j'enfonce le clou :

- Le but d'une punition, c'est de te faire culpabiliser à la hauteur de ta bêtise, pour que tu ne la refasses plus. Pas parce que tu auras peur de la punition, mais parce que tu auras compris que ce que tu as fait, c'est mal. Tu comprends ?

Il hoche de nouveau la tête, puis prend sa fourchette. Il pique un morceau de poisson puis le porte lentement à sa bouche. Son visage se crispe un peu, comme s'il pensait que cela serait mauvais. Il a l'air surpris que ça ne soit pas le cas.

- C'est une punition de finir nos plateaux, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas bon. C'est surtout le reproche qu'elle nous a fait qui doit nous faire culpabiliser. Nous sommes des adultes, c'est ce qui marche le mieux avec nous. Et elle nous a menacé d'un reproche encore plus sévère si on ne mange pas tout. Alors, bon appétit !

J'entame mon repas, tout en continuant à parler de mes bêtises passées, et des punitions qui allaient avec. Heero me regarde pendant quelques secondes avant de continuer son assiette. Pour finir le repas, nous avons un yaourt nature et une crème brulée en dessert.

Lorsque nous avons tout fini, j'empile les plateaux et les couverts, tout en expliquant à Heero que c'est pour qu'ils prennent moins de place, et qu'ils soient plus faciles à manipuler par la personne chargée de les nettoyer. Puis je repousse le chariot au pied du lit, pour qu'il ne nous gène plus.

Les yeux de Heero semblent se fermer tous seuls. Je le fait se rallonger et lui dit que nous allons faire une petite sieste, pour rattraper notre grasse matinée perdue. De nouveau, il me prend la main avant de fermer les yeux. J'attends qu'il se soit endormi, puis je dégage ma main tout doucement avant de me coucher à mon tour sur mon lit de camp.

.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. La luminosité est encore forte, je ne pense pas avoir dormi plus d'une heure. J'entends un léger bruit qui provient de ma droite et que je n'arrive pas à identifier. Je tourne la tête et je vois Heero bien réveillé, dessinant de nouveau. Ce que j'entendais, c'est le bruit du crayon qui court sur le papier.

Je regarde ma montre et sursaute en m'apercevant qu'il est plus de 19h (4). Quatre ne va pas tarder revenir avec le repas du soir, et il va se moquer de moi s'il me trouve dans mon lit. Je me redresse donc et demande à Heero s'il a bien dormi. Pas de réponse, mais je m'y attendais.

Je reprends mon poste à son chevet et lui demande ce qu'il dessine. Il me jette un coup d'œil, puis me montre le carnet. C'est un gros plan de mon visage, presque fini. Je suppose qu'il l'a commencé tout à l'heure, lorsque je le regardais dessiner. J'ai la tête posée sur mes bras croisés, le visage légèrement tourné sur la droite.

- Je ressemblais vraiment à ça ?

Il hoche la tête, avec un léger sourire en coin et continue à mettre des ombres sur le visage. Il faut que je vous décrive un peu mieux l'air que j'avais à ce moment-là et dont je n'avais pas conscience jusqu'à ce que je vois ce dessin. J'ai les yeux brillants, limite avec des petites étoiles, un sourire sur les lèvres, les joues un peu roses... bref un air de profond ravissement.

- C'est ça, moque-toi de moi. C'est pas ma faute si tu es tellement mignon quand tu dessines !

Et là, c'est lui qui a les joues roses. Il est sauvé par l'entrée de Quatre. Comme promis, il nous apporte de quoi nous restaurer, sous la forme de plats chinois. Heero range son carnet, sans montrer le dessin au nouvel arrivant. Je le remercie d'un regard, je pense que Quatre aurait ri jusqu'à demain s'il l'avait vu.

Nous utilisons la desserte à roulettes pour poser les plats. Quatre a choisi un assortiment dans lequel nous picorerons ce qui nous plaît. Je demande à Heero s'il a déjà mangé chinois et il secoue la tête. Je lui fait alors un descriptif de chacun des mets tout en lui apprenant à se servir des baguettes. Pour ce dernier point, il semble qu'il s'en soit déjà servi, car il a comprit rapidement la technique et qu'il se montre plus adroit que Quatre, qui sait pourtant s'en servir à peu près bien depuis ma dernière année de fac.

Le repas est joyeux, Quatre et moi racontons à Heero des tas d'anecdotes de la fac et de nos familles respectives. Nous sommes récompensé de nos efforts à l'inclure dans la conversation par quelques petits sourires et des mouvements de têtes plus fréquents.

Lorsque nous avons tout fini, Quatre va chercher tout le nécessaire pour nous préparer un thé à la menthe dans les règles de l'art. Heero semble apprécier cette boisson, et je me fais la réflexion que je vais devoir soudoyer mon meilleur ami pour qu'il m'apprenne à en faire.

Une heure plus tard, Quatre nous laisse pour retourner à son hôtel. J'aide Heero à se remettre sous les couvertures et, selon un rituel qui commence à être bien rodé, je lui tiens la main jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Je reprends ma main, me penche pour lui faire un bisou sur le front, puis rejoins mon lit. J'ai le temps d'adresser une petite prière au petit Jésus pour qu'il me permette de vivre avec Heero, et je pars au pays des songes.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Ou comment éluder une partie que je ne maîtrise pas du tout : les tests d'intelligence et de personnalité... C'est pas faute d'avoir cherché des renseignements sur Internet. Mais même sur la toile, la psychologie a l'obscurité d'une cage d'escalier dans les oubliettes d'un château écossais...

(2) À votre avis ?

(3) Pour répondre à cette question, Duo va redire beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées dans les chapitres précédents. Mais c'est normal, Quatre n'a pas lu le début de la fic, lui.

(4) Je précise que l'action se passe en été, certainement mi-juillet. Duo a commencé sa mission en hiver, on va dire début décembre. Donc la luminosité est encore forte bien qu'il soit tard. En gros, Duo a dormi 3h, et cela fait une heure que Heero est réveillé.

Notes de l'auteur :

En écrivant la première partie de ce chapitre, je me suis fait la réflexion que j'aurais dû l'inclure dans le chapitre 6, car ça se passe le vendredi, et le reste du chapitre relate les événements du dimanche. Si je la réécris un jour (pour corriger quelques petites incohérences et fautes que je trouve à chaque relecture), je pense c'est ce que je ferais. _Update : bin, finalement, ça me plait comme ça, alors je l'ai laissé._


	8. 8 Déménagement

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : J'ai un peu de retard sur mes prévisions, mais c'est dû au mariage de très bons amis. J'ai été chargée de décorer la voiture-balai et j'ai été prévenue deux jours avant... Et comme un mariage ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire, je n'ai pu finir ce chapitre qu'une fois revenue chez moi.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 8 : Déménagement_

Je cale un peu mieux la tête de Heero dans le creux de mon épaule, pour ne pas qu'il glisse et se réveille. L'avoir là emplit mon cœur de joie, et tant pis si sa position n'est due qu'à un mouvement un peu brusque du train qui nous emmène chez moi.

Voilà maintenant six semaines qu'il est sorti du coma. Le jugement de sa mise sous tutelle a été rendu il y a trois jours, grâce à l'influence de Quatre. Quand j'ai su que le juge avait jusqu'à un an pour rendre son jugement, j'ai failli perdre mon optimisme habituel. Mais comme la famille de Quatre a le bras très long, le juge a pris le dossier de Heero en priorité. Je n'aime pas être pistonné en général, mais c'était un cas de force majeure.

Donc, voilà, le juge a auditionné Heero. Puis, comme Heero ne parle toujours pas, il a demandé d'autres témoins. J'ai donc témoigné, de même que Francine, le docteur Poe, une des infirmières, l'un des policiers qui avait voulu l'interpeller et Quatre, en qualité de psychiatre agréé.

En plus, Quatre avait réussit à voir le docteur J avant de voir le juge. Il a persuadé Lady Une de le laisser seul avec le vieux, pour pouvoir mieux lui tirer les vers du nez. Elle a accepté, à la condition que leur entretien soit filmé.

Quatre s'est fait passer pour un chercheur qui travaille sur la manipulation du subconscient humain. Le docteur est tombé dans le panneau et lui a raconté en détails l'entrainement de Heero. Quatre a refusé de me laisser voir la vidéo, de même que Lady Une. Je suppose que ce qu'il a dit m'aurait fait sortir de mes gonds.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que la moindre désobéissance était sévèrement punie, et qu'une partie du conditionnement comprenait l'utilisation d'une drogue expérimentale injectée par intraveineuse. Cela explique la peur des piqures.

Enfin, bref, le juge a été choqué des tortures qui ont été infligées à Heero et a été favorablement impressionné par le fait que, malgré son conditionnement, il ait réussi à désobéir à J. Et donc, me voilà devenu son tuteur pour une durée de trois ans. S'il peut se débrouiller tout seul avant cette échéance, nous retournerons devant le juge pour lever la tutelle. Et si au contraire, trois ans ne sont pas suffisants, une nouvelle audience aura lieu au terme de cette période.

- Billets s'il vous plaît.

Je relève la tête un peu brusquement, manquant de peu de faire basculer Heero. Un contrôleur attend bien gentiment que je lui donne nos titres de transport. J'avais prévu le coup et je les avais glissés dans le dossier du siège devant moi, je peux donc les tendre sans réveiller mon compagnon. Le contrôleur les composte et me les rend, avant de continuer sa tournée des wagons. Je retourne donc dans mes réflexions en attendant que le train arrive à destination.

En attendant que le jugement soit rendu, j'ai commencé à apprendre à lire et à écrire à Heero. Enfin, surtout à écrire. Il a assez vite compris le principe, mais bute encore sur les lettres un peu tarabiscotées, comme les majuscules. Le soir, je lui faisais la lecture en m'installant à côté de lui pour qu'il puisse suivre sur le livre avec moi. Lorsque nous rencontrions un mot inconnu, il me le montrait et je lui expliquais la définition.

Il ne sait pas encore lire tout seul, mais ça ne me gène pas de lui faire la lecture. Je ne savais pas quoi choisir au départ, les livres d'apprentissage de la lecture me semblaient un peu inadaptés à son cas. Finalement, j'ai opté pour des livres de contes, surtout parce qu'ils sont écrits avec des mots assez simples et parce qu'ils sont illustrés. Il passe de nombreuses minutes à regarder chaque illustration.

Il a aussi beaucoup dessiné, à tel point que je lui ai donné des crayons de couleur et un carnet plus grand. Il a continué à n'utiliser qu'un crayon à papier pour dessiner ses souvenirs, mais il a commencé à faire des illustrations en couleur, toujours aussi réussies qu'en noir et blanc. Lorsqu'il a été assez remis pour pouvoir sortir, je l'ai emmené dans le parc de l'hôpital. Il est resté un après-midi complet à croquer les oiseaux et les écureuils (1), pendant que je faisais la sieste à côté de lui.

Le jour de la fête d'anniversaire de Xia He, il a refusé de venir. Je n'ai pas insisté. Mais juste avant que je parte, il m'a donné un dessin, représentant une scène du conte _l'oiseau bleu_ que nous avions lu quelques jours auparavant. On y voyait Florine à la fenêtre de sa tour, en train de caresser la tête du roi Charmant, transformé en oiseau bleu (2). Quand je lui ai demandé si c'était pour la petite, il a hoché la tête sans me regarder et a paru très intéressé par la contemplation de sa couverture. Je lui ai fait un sourire avant de lui dire que je le transmettrais.

J'ai donc offert deux cadeaux, un nounours de ma part et le dessin, que j'ai fait encadrer sur le chemin, de la part de Heero. Xia He a été charmée par le tableau et a demandé à son père de lui apprendre à dessiner comme ça. Le pauvre Wufei était bien embêté et m'a lancé un regard noir. À la fin de la fête, il m'a demandé où j'avais trouvé cette illustration et pour quelle raison étrange j'avais offert deux cadeaux à sa fille.

- Je ne lui ai offert que la peluche, le dessin est de la part de Heero.

Wufei m'a regardé avec des yeux ronds.

- C'est lui qui l'a dessiné ?

- Bin quoi, je t'avais dit qu'il dessinait comme un dieu.

- Vu que tu avais ta tête d'amoureux transi, je ne t'avais cru qu'à moitié. Mais à voir ça, on ne croirait jamais qu'il tuait des gens il y a même pas un mois.

- À voir celui-là, non. Mais certains de ses dessins sont vachement plus glauques, surtout ceux qu'il a fait pour Quatre.

- C'est un peu normal, il lui a dessiné des souvenirs sanglants. Dis-moi, quelle est le titre de l'histoire qui va avec ce dessin ? Parce que je crois que je vais être bon pour la lui raconter ce soir...

Lorsque j'ai raconté à Heero combien Xia He était contente de son dessin, il a rougi. Je lui ai alors demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu venir. Il m'a montré le Heero du dessin avec l'ange, celui où il a les mains pleines de sang, avant de baisser le visage. J'ai soupiré et je me suis assis sur le lit, de manière à lui faire face.

- Je sais que tu as tué beaucoup de monde, mais ce n'est pas écrit en gros sur ton visage. Et puis, je sais que tu n'es pas un tueur là.

En disant cela, j'ai posé la main sur son cœur, ce qui l'a fait sursauter.

- Même Wufei est d'accord avec moi.

Cette dernière phrase lui a fait relever les yeux vers moi.

- Si, je t'assure. Bon, il est un peu ours sur les bords au départ, mais il sait juger les gens. Et si tu n'es toujours pas convaincu, je demanderais à Quatre, ou au docteur Poe, ou à l'infirmière qui s'occupe de toi, ou…

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase, car Heero a posé un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire, avant de rougir comme une pivoine et de détourner les yeux en laissant retomber sa main.

- D'accord, je me tais, mais j'ai raison.

À ce souvenir, je me dis qu'il a fait d'énormes progrès pour oser me toucher de lui-même. Hormis les quelques minutes qui précèdent son sommeil et où il me tient toujours la main, il ne recherche jamais le contact et tressaille à chaque fois que je le touche.

Je regarde ma montre, il nous reste encore deux bonnes heures avant d'arriver à Genève, qui est la gare la plus proche de chez moi. Trowa doit venir nous chercher en voiture, les taxis transfrontaliers étant hors de prix. Et puis, comme il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui…

J'ai fait rapatrier mes meubles et cartons par une entreprise spécialisée, de même que ma moto. Je n'ai pas le permis camion qui m'aurait permis de m'en occuper moi-même. Ce qui fait que Heero et moi voyageons sans autres bagages qu'une sacoche avec nos papiers et mon ordinateur.

.

_- Bienvenue en gare de Genève-Cornavin. Terminus du train. Veuillez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié dans le train. Correspondance pour Lausanne, départ(3)…_

La voix de l'hôtesse me tire de mon sommeil. Heero s'est réveillé avant moi, et regarde droit devant lui. Je suppose que la position dans laquelle il a dormi le gène. Ne voulant pas en rajouter, je lui propose que nous sortions avant que les agents chargés du nettoyage ne nous mettent dehors à grands coups de pieds au derrière.

Sur le quai, Heero se poste à mes côtés, à distance idéale pour que je lui prenne la main. Seulement, je ne le ferai pas, de peur qu'il ne s'éloigne. Je repère la grande taille de Trowa au bout du quai.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il regarde, mais il n'a pas l'air de nous chercher. Je fais un sourire en coin à Heero et lui fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Nous contournons le grand brun et je regarde dans la même direction que lui. Ce que je vois me fais sourire encore plus et je me rapproche de son oreille pour lui susurrer :

- C'est comme ça que tu me cherches ? En regardant le postérieur de ton petit ami ?

- Il est plus agréable à regarder.

- Je croyais que Quatre ne pouvait pas venir ?

Pour toute réponse, il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Quatre pour lui signifier notre arrivée. Ce dernier s'arrache de sa contemplation du tableau des arrivées et se retourne pour me faire une accolade. Ensuite, il sourit à Heero en lui tendant la main. Je lui ai appris l'usage de la poignée de main un peu avant qu'il n'aille chez le juge. Pendant que Heero répond timidement au salut de Quatre, je le présente à Trowa, qui ne l'avait jamais rencontré.

Trowa le salue d'un mouvement de tête avant de prendre la direction du passage souterrain. Quatre lui emboite le pas en m'expliquant qu'il avait réussi à décaler quelques-uns de ses rendez-vous pour venir nous chercher. Il demande ensuite à Heero s'il a apprécié de prendre le train.

Après un hochement de tête, Heero détourne prestement les yeux de ma personne et rosit légèrement. Ce mouvement n'a pas échappé à Quatre et je comprends à son petit sourire que je vais devoir lui expliquer en détails le voyage. Pour détourner la conversation, je lui demande des nouvelles de mon chat.

- Il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Par contre il n'aime toujours pas partager le canapé avec les autres. Même moi, il me crache dessus quand j'ai le malheur de vouloir m'y installer quand monsieur y est. Il faut que je demande de l'aide à Trowa pour pouvoir l'en déloger.

- Trowa, t'as pas honte de martyriser mon chat ?

- Non.

Je tire la langue à son dos, faisant rire Quatre. Pendant que nous traversons la gare pour arriver au parking, Quatre entreprend de me faire un compte-rendu détaillé de tout ce qui s'est passé en mon absence. Et comme je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire des commentaires, notre conversation commence à prendre de l'ampleur. Arrivés à la voiture, pendant que nous rions d'une bêtise, Trowa se tourne vers Heero et lui dit le plus sérieusement du monde :

- J'apprécie beaucoup que tu sois là. Au moins, toi, tu es reposant.

Sa tirade nous coupe le sifflet et lui vaut une petite tape de la part de Quatre. Personnellement, je ne lui fais rien, car sa réplique a fait apparaître un léger sourire sur le visage de Heero, le pardonnant immédiatement pour toutes les piques qu'il pourrait m'envoyer.

Avant de monter en voiture, Quatre me demande :

- Au fait Duo, tu es toujours en vacances ?

- Ma patronne m'avait donné un mois d'office, et j'ai repris un mois de plus à cause du jugement de la mise sous tutelle. Donc, j'ai encore deux semaines pour reprendre mes marques. Pourquoi ?

- Au cas où il aurait fallu que tu passes au bureau, ce n'est pas vraiment la même route depuis la gare.

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Mais merci d'y avoir pensé.

Nous prenons place dans la 205 de Trowa, Quatre à l'avant et Heero et moi à l'arrière. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il s'obstine à conserver cette vieille voiture où il doit reculer le siège au maximum pour pouvoir conduire à peu près à l'aise alors qu'il aurait pu investir dans une berline plus grande depuis longtemps.

Il n'est pas encore onze heures, la circulation n'est pas très dense et nous ne mettons que vingt minutes pour quitter le centre ville. Encore une petite demi-heure, et nous arrivons dans le village où j'ai élu domicile depuis trois ans.

Trowa prend la rue qui mène chez lui, pendant que Quatre nous explique que nous sommes invités à manger chez eux, car mes placards sont complétement vides. Trowa souligne que c'est surtout pour que je reprenne mon fauve.

Dès que la 205 s'arrête à côté de la jaguar de Quatre, deux chiens se ruent sur la portière conducteur, pour faire la fête à leur maître.

- Et c'est mon chat le fauve ?

Je sors de la voiture et suis Quatre vers la maison. Au bout de quelques pas, je me retourne pour voir si Heero m'a suivi. Il s'est arrêté devant Trowa qui est accroupi devant ses chiens pour les caresser, et semble réfléchir. J'amorce un demi-tour quand Quatre me pose la main sur l'épaule pour m'arrêter.

- J'ai expliqué à Trowa le passé de Heero, laisse-le faire.

J'acquiesce mais je reste quand même pour voir ce qui va se passer. Trowa s'est redressé et s'approche de Heero. Les chiens le suivent et restent à ses pieds en remuant la queue. Trowa se penche et attrape Diane, la petite cocker noire (4). Il la cale sous son bras et prends l'une des mains de Heero, qu'il pose sur la tête de la chienne. Heero reste interdit quelques secondes, puis commence à caresser le doux pelage de l'animal. Diane est tellement contente qu'elle se tortille dans tous les sens, manquant de peu de s'échapper de la prise de Trowa.

- Elle, c'est Diane. C'est un cocker de cinq ans. L'autre s'appelle Bandy, c'est un golden retriever croisé husky de trois ans. Tu peux les caresser autant que tu le souhaites, c'est un peu le rôle des chiens de compagnie. Ils aiment beaucoup qu'on les gratte derrière les oreilles.

Puis, il repose la petite chienne sur le sol. Heero se penche un peu pour caresser également la tête de Bandy. Le grand chien caramel se rapproche et pose sa large tête contre la cuisse de Heero pour demander plus de caresses. Après quelques grattouilles derrière les oreilles, il donne un grand coup de langue sur l'autre main. Heero sursaute, puis, avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, Bandy se retourne et prend tranquillement le chemin de la maison.

Heero me rejoint alors et nous entrons. Quatre a déjà disparu dans sa cuisine et Trowa nous amène dans la salle à manger où il nous met à contribution pour dresser la table. Une fois les couverts à leur place, je me tourne vers le coin salon pour trouver mon chat. Effectivement, il est couché de tout son long sur le canapé.

- Et bien Shin, tu me fais la tête ?

Au son de ma voix, il lève la tête et me regarde, avant de détourner les yeux et de continuer sa sieste. Diane vient mettre sa truffe sur le canapé, bien qu'elle sache qu'elle n'a pas le droit d'y monter. Shin gronde mais Diane n'en tient pas compte. Elle se prend alors un coup de patte qui la fait reculer tellement vite qu'elle finit sur son postérieur. Elle penche la tête sur le côté, en relevant légèrement l'oreille opposée.

Trowa va caresser la tête de sa chienne en lui faisant remarquer que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle se prend un coup de patte. Puis, il attrape mon chat et me le fourre dans les bras. Comme il n'a pas le choix maintenant, il se frotte la tête contre mon menton. Je me tourne vers Heero.

- Voilà Shinigami. Comme tu as pu le voir, il est un peu capricieux. Mon gros, voilà Heero, il va vivre avec nous à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Heero tend la main devant le museau du chat, pour lui laisser le temps de le renifler. Je crains un moment que Shin le morde, mais non, il se frotte juste le museau et la joue sur les doigts de Heero. Le premier contact étant un succès, je repose le chat par terre. À ce moment-là, Quatre arrive dans le salon avec l'entrée, et nous passons à table.

À la fin du repas, Quatre se dépêche de partir pour retourner à son bureau avant son premier rendez-vous de l'après-midi. Quant à moi, j'attrape mon chat et le met dans sa caisse de transport. Puis, je remercie Trowa et nous prenons la direction de ma propre maison.

Après une petite dizaine de minutes, nous arrivons devant mon pavillon. Ma pelouse ne ressemble pas à la jungle amazonienne, pour la simple raison que ma voisine est passée chaque semaine pour la tondre. Il va falloir que je la remercie. Quatre l'a croisée un jour où il était venu aérer un peu et, en apprenant que je ne reviendrais peut-être pas de tout l'été, elle a proposé de tondre mon terrain en même temps que le sien.

Une fois que nous avons passé le seuil et que j'ai refermé la porte, je relâche le fauve qui s'empresse de faire le tour de toutes les pièces pour se réapproprier son territoire. Je laisse mon chat à son exploration et je fais faire le tour du propriétaire à Heero. J'en profite également pour ouvrir les volets.

La porte d'entrée donne directement dans le salon. Une table ronde avec quatre chaise sert pour les repas, dans l'angle à droite, une télé et deux canapés deux places permettent des soirées tranquilles. Le panier du chat est également posé à côté de la télé. Une bibliothèque à moitié vide garni l'angle au fond à droite et tout au fond de la pièce, un escalier en colimaçon mène à l'étage. Entre la bibliothèque et le coin télé, une ouverture donne dans la cuisine. J'ai enlevé la porte, car je n'arrêtais pas de me battre avec lorsque je devais amener les plats à table.

De l'autre côté du salon, deux portes côte à côte. Celle de droite mène aux toilettes et celle de gauche à la chambre d'ami. Cette dernière est meublée d'un lit simple contre le mur du fond et d'un bureau en face. C'est là que j'installe Heero. Nous allons chercher ses affaires dans les cartons que les déménageurs ont laissé dans le garage, à côté de la moto.

Une fois que toutes ses affaires sont rangées dans le placard, je lui montre ma propre chambre, à l'étage. L'escalier est assez raide, mais au moins, ça m'oblige à ne pas le dévaler. Comme je l'avais déjà dit à Heero, ma chambre est dans les combles. Mon lit est placé de sorte à ce que j'ai la tête du côté où le toit s'approche le plus du sol. Mais je peux quand même m'asseoir dans mon lit sans me cogner le crâne. La salle de bain est au-dessus de la chambre d'amis. Elle comporte une grande baignoire, un lavabo et des toilettes.

Comme il reste pas mal de temps avant le repas, je propose à Heero de faire comme chez lui pendant que je vais faire les courses. Il me regarde d'un air interrogatif.

- Je suis désolé, mais comme tu n'as pas de casque, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi. J'emprunterai la voiture de Trowa ce week end et nous irons combler cette lacune. En attendant, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, j'en ai pour une petite heure.

Je le laisse avec un dernier sourire d'excuse et je passe au garage. J'exhume les coffres arrières de ma moto de derrière les cartons et les installe, puis je prends la direction du village voisin, qui possède un petit supermarché.

J'achète de quoi faire à manger pour deux pendant quatre ou cinq jours, plus les croquettes du chat. Arrivé à la moto avec mes courses, j'ai un peu peur de ne pas pouvoir tout emmener. Mais en optimisant l'espace, j'arrive à tout faire rentrer dans les coffres, sauf le lait, que je vais devoir sangler sur le siège passager. Heureusement que je n'habite pas loin.

Quand j'arrive à la maison, Heero est assis sur le perron. Il s'amuse à faire courir le chat après un bout de ficelle. Je suis épaté par l'attitude de Shinigami. D'habitude, il ne supporte pas les étrangers. Il lui a fallu plus de six mois pour se laisser approcher par Quatre, du temps de la fac, lorsque nous étions colocataires.

Il y a six ans, en revenant d'une soirée, j'avais trouvé un sac en toile trempé à côté d'une poubelle. Je m'étais arrêté car j'avais entendu un faible miaou. Quand j'ai ouvert le sac, j'ai trouvé une petite boule de poils qui bougeait encore faiblement, à côté de deux chatons morts. J'ai supposé que quelqu'un avait voulu noyer une portée indésirable. J'ai pris le petit survivant et je l'ai rapporté à l'appartement.

J'ai nourri le petit chat pendant deux jours avec une pipette, avant qu'il ne soit assez fort pour pouvoir laper son lait dans une coupelle. Le vétérinaire m'avait dit que s'il survivait une semaine, il serait sauvé, mais qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'espoir. Le chaton a survécu, et comme il avait réchappé de peu à la mort, je l'ai nommé Shinigami, nom tiré d'un anime que je suivais à l'époque sur Internet (5).

Je ne sais pas si c'est son caractère ou si c'est parce qu'il a réchappé de peu à la mort quelques jours après être venu au monde, mais il a toujours été très distant, sauf avec moi. J'ai été très agréablement surpris quand il a laissé Heero le toucher chez Quatre, mais qu'il continue à être aussi naturel alors qu'il est revenu sur son territoire me rend bêtement heureux.

Une fois que j'ai rangé la moto dans le garage, Heero laisse le chat jouer avec la ficelle, vient me rejoindre et me montre le lait avant de tendre les bras.

- Tu veux m'aider à porter les courses ?

Hochement de tête. Je décroche les sangles et lui tend le pack de lait.

- Tiens, va poser ça sur la table de la cuisine, j'arrive avec le reste et on rangera ensemble.

Dans la cuisine, je lui montre où je met les denrées alimentaires, en lui expliquant pourquoi j'avais choisi tel ou tel emplacement et en précisant qu'il ne faut jamais laisser trainer quelque chose de comestible, car Shin considère que tout ce qui est à sa portée est pour lui.

- Il faut toujours laisser de l'eau propre dans le bol qui est posé sur le plan de travail car môssieur le chat refuse de se nourrir sur le sol. Le soir, après le repas, je lui met une poignée de croquettes dans la gamelle à côté et j'en rajoute toujours un peu le matin avant de partir au boulot.

Heero m'écoute en hochant la tête de temps en temps, pour me faire voir qu'il a compris. Quand je regarde la pendule, je m'aperçois qu'il est presque l'heure de dîner.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

Haussement d'épaules.

- Peu importe du moment que ça se mange, c'est ça ? Bon, alors, est-ce que tu peux mettre la table dans le salon pendant que je prépare à manger ?

Heero acquiesce et sort deux assiettes du placard. Je le laisse avec la vaisselle et je décide de préparer des pâtes à la bolognaise. Je commence donc par sortir les ingrédients, des pâtes, de la pulpe de tomates, de la viande hachée et des oignons, et je commence la sauce.

Je suis en train de faire cuire la viande avec les oignons quand Heero revient dans la cuisine. Je jette un coup d'œil sur la table et lui souris pour le remercier. Heero se rapproche de moi, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, signe qui signifie qu'il pose une question.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu veux que je t'apprenne à cuisiner ?

Hochement de tête. Je lui explique donc le plat que nous allons manger et je lui décris toutes les étapes. J'en profite pour lui expliquer comment utiliser la plaque à induction et le lave-vaisselle. Je ne sais pas s'il se souviendra de tout, mais comme il est bon public, je continue à parler jusqu'à ce que le repas soit près.

Nous nous installons à table et je mets la télévision en marche, pour avoir les infos en bruit de fond. Ils parlent encore un peu de l'arrestation de Treize et du comte, surtout parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autre info d'importance. La date du procès n'est pas encore définie et les accusés sont en liberté, bien que surveillés 24h sur 24 par la police.

Ils ne parlent pas du docteur J. Son arrestation a été noyée par celle des chefs de clans et, les preuves étant accablantes, son procès a eu lieu très rapidement. Ma patronne m'a appelé il y a trois semaines pour me dire qu'il était condamné à perpétuité et emprisonné dans une cellule sous très haute surveillance.

Une fois le repas fini, nous débarrassons la table avant de nous installer dans un canapé pour regarder un film. Heero a été très attentif au début, mais cela fait bien dix minutes qu'il essaye de bailler sans que je m'en aperçoive.

- Tu sais, tu peux bailler à t'en décrocher la mâchoire, je ne t'en voudrais pas. C'est plus efficace en ouvrant grand la bouche. Et si tu es très fatigué, on peut aller se coucher maintenant. Et ne t'en fais pas pour le film, je l'ai déjà vu et si tu veux connaître la suite, on le louera plus tard.

Heero acquiesce et se lève. J'éteins le poste, puis me dirige vers l'escalier. Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de poser le pied sur la première marche, Heero me prend par la main avec des yeux suppliants. Je souris en lui disant :

- D'accord, je viens te tenir la main avant que tu t'endormes.

Une fois qu'il est endormi, je me penche pour déposer un baiser sur son front. Je prends ensuite le chemin de ma chambre. Une fois dans mon lit, je soupire en songeant qu'il va me falloir du temps et surtout beaucoup de patience pour l'aider efficacement.

Je me retourne deux ou trois fois, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. Il me manque quelque chose. Je me suis très vite habitué à entendre la respiration tranquille de Heero et à calquer ma propre respiration sur la sienne pour m'endormir. Je soupire une fois de plus et, après quelques tours supplémentaires, j'arrive enfin à m'endormir.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Dans le sens faire des croquis, Heero n'est pas un chat...

(2) L'oiseau bleu est le plus beau conte de Madame d'Aulnoy (texte complet disponible sur Internet : http: / feeclochette . chez .com / Aulnoy / oiseau . htm , pensez à enlever les espaces en trop). Comment ça je suis trop vieille pour lire des contes de fée ?

(3) Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds dans cette gare, ni ne me suis arrêtée dans une gare suisse. Je me suis inspirée des annonces de la SNCF pour celle-là. Et comme en plus je n'ai jamais été à Genève, si je fais des erreurs par la suite, je m'en excuse d'avance.

(4) Diane et Bandy ne sont pas à moi, mais respectivement à ma meilleure amie et à ma cousine. J'espère qu'elles ne m'en voudront pas de les avoir prêtés à Trowa le temps de cette fic.

(5) Non, ce n'est pas Bleach, ça n'existait pas encore il y a six ans, et ce n'est pas non plus Gundam Wing (quand même, je vois mal Duo se regarder évoluer à l'écran...). Je vous laisse chercher. Tout ce que je vais vous dire, c'est que c'est un des personnages secondaires qui est surnommé ainsi et que le personnage principal a les yeux rouges derrière ses lunettes de soleil.

Notes de l'auteur :

Bon, cette fois-ci, je ne donnerais pas de date de sortie du prochain chapitre, car la semaine qui vient promet d'être dense au niveau du travail. J'espère que ça vous plaît toujours et que le dégel de Heero paraît logique à d'autres personnes que moi.


	9. 9 Nouvelle routine ou pas

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Argh ! Une semaine de barge au boulot et en plus une panne d'inspiration au milieu du chapitre T_T... M'enfin, le principal, c'est que j'ai réussi à le finir et à le poster, même si je m'excuse d'avoir mis tant de temps...

J'ai oublié de préciser que le chapitre précédent se passe le mardi. Ce chapitre-ci commence le mercredi et finit le lundi suivant.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 9 : Nouvelle routine (ou pas)_

Je braque un révolver sur Heero et je sais que je vais tirer au moindre mouvement de sa part. Nous sommes sur un quai, je tiens Heero en joue, lui-même pointant une arme sur une jeune fille blonde. Je sais que c'est Heero, même s'il a l'air plus jeune, et en même temps, je ne le connais pas. Il ne m'a pas encore vu et j'essaye de m'empêcher de tirer. Il relève le chien de son pistolet et je presse la détente. Lorsque la balle l'atteint à l'épaule, je tente de hurler et de lâcher mon arme. Peine perdue, non seulement je ne fais pas un bruit, mais en plus je tire une seconde fois lorsqu'il tente de récupérer son arme, le touchant à la cuisse cette fois.

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me redresse, désorienté, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Je tourne la tête et voit les chiffres lumineux de mon réveil. 2H06. Praise God (1) ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar…

Je me laisse retomber sur mon lit en soupirant. Mais dès que je referme les yeux, je me revois tirant sur Heero. Je ne vais jamais pouvoir me rendormir avec cette image qui me trotte dans la tête. Je décide donc d'aller me passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour me remettre les idées en place, puis de lire un moment avant de tenter de me rendormir.

J'allume ma lampe de chevet et sors de mon lit. Je commence à me diriger vers la salle de bain, un peu au radar, quand je repère un détail insolite. Un tas de couverture est posé près de l'escalier. Intrigué, je m'en approche et soulève un coin.

- Heero !

Mon exclamation étranglée ne l'a même pas réveillé, il dort profondément. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait là, roulé en boule sur le sol. Ça ne doit pas être confortable et puis il risque de prendre froid. Je ne peux pas le laisser là, mais je ne pourrais pas le porter dans son lit, car même si je suis assez musclé, il est bien plus lourd que moi. Alors, la mort dans l'âme, je me résigne à le réveiller. Je lui pose une main sur l'épaule et le secoue doucement.

- Heero, réveille-toi. Tu vas attraper froid si tu restes là...

Il entrouvre un œil, semble rassembler ses esprits avant de faire un bond et se recroqueviller en position assise contre la balustrade de l'escalier. Il n'ose pas me regarder et enfouit son visage dans ses genoux. Je m'agenouille devant lui et murmure pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Heero, je ne t'en veux pas d'être venu ici, tu sais. Mais tu aurais dû me réveiller plutôt que t'endormir sur le plancher. Tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

Il relève les yeux et me regarde intensément, comme s'il pouvait lire dans mes yeux pour vérifier ce que je viens de lui dire. Après quelques secondes où je retiens mon souffle, il détourne le regard, semble chercher quelque chose dans la pièce, puis revient sur moi, avant de repartir de nouveau. Il semble tellement perdu que je pose la main sur son épaule pour obtenir son attention, avant de demander, toujours en murmurant :

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu ne sais pas comment me faire comprendre ce qui t'arrive ?

Heero secoue la tête, avant de la baisser piteusement.

- C'est pas grave, je vais essayer de deviner, et tu me feras signe si je trouve, d'accord ?

Il relève les yeux et me fais un petit sourire penaud. Il est trop craquant comme ça, mais je dois rester concentré si je veux avoir le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Alors, voyons voir. Tu es venu ici, ça veut donc dire que tu t'es réveillé. Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Non ? Est-ce que tu sais ce qui t'a réveillé ? Non plus ?

Heero semble peiné de ne pas pouvoir m'expliquer. Il a fermé les yeux et semble se recroqueviller un peu plus à chaque question.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais trouver, j'ai toujours adoré les devinettes. Si tu avais réussi à te rendormir, tu ne serais pas ici. Par contre, une fois ici, tu t'es endormi. Rapidement ou tu as eu du mal ?

Heero rouvre les yeux et me montre un doigt.

- Un ? Ah, la première réponse. Donc, Si tu n'as pas pu te rendormir en bas alors qu'ici tu as sombré rapidement, c'est que quelque chose te manquait dans ta chambre... Est-ce que par hasard, ce serait moi ?

À ces mots, Heero acquiesce avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans ses genoux. C'est difficile à dire à cause de la pénombre, mais je crois bien qu'il a rougi. Je souris en lui disant :

- Je vais te faire une confidence. Moi aussi, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir ce soir, j'avais pris l'habitude de ta présence à mes côtés pendant que nous étions à l'hôpital.

Il relève brusquement la tête, avant de la pencher légèrement sur le côté.

- Je t'assure, c'est la vérité. Et je remercie le cauchemar qui m'a réveillé, car il m'a permis de te trouver. Mais à rester comme ça, on va prendre froid.

Je me relève et lui tend la main. Il la regarde avec méfiance et ne semble pas vouloir la prendre.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne vais pas te ramener dans ta chambre.

Cette remarque me vaut encore un mouvement de tête interrogateur.

- Mais je ne peux pas te laisser dormir par terre. Et comme je ne me sens pas le courage de déménager ton lit à deux heures du matin, tu vas dormir avec moi, mon lit est suffisamment grand pour deux.

À ces mots, Heero se recule brusquement en secouant le tête avec force. Je soupire un grand coup, avant de continuer.

- Ne fais pas l'andouille. Je ne pourrais jamais m'endormir dans mon lit alors que toi, tu dors par terre. Donc, soit tu dors dans le lit, soit je dors par terre, c'est toi qui décide. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, je ne te ferais rien et je ne t'en voudrais pas de ta décision.

Heero ne bouge pas. Je commence à me résigner à finir ma nuit par terre, lorsque brusquement, il se lève. En fixant ses pieds, il s'approche de moi et me prend la main.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes de dormir au chaud ?

Hochement de tête. Je lui souris, bien qu'il ne puisse pas le voir, vu qu'il fixe toujours le plancher. Je le tire ensuite vers mon lit et l'installe du côté opposé à celui où je dors d'habitude. Je le fais se coucher, puis je contourne le lit pour reprendre ma place. Heero est toujours sur le dos, dans la position dans laquelle je l'ai laissé, à croire qu'il s'est transformé en statue.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui prends la main, comme je le fais depuis un mois et demi pour qu'il s'endorme. Pourtant, là, il sursaute et me jette un bref coup d'œil. Je soupire un peu, puis lui dit :

- Détends-toi. Je ne vais pas te manger. Tu vas t'endormir comme d'habitude, en me tenant la main. Demain, si tu veux, on réfléchira à comment placer les meubles pour que tu puisses dormir dans cette pièce dans un lit séparé. Mais en attendant, dors. Et je te préviens que si demain, je te retrouve encore par terre, je me fâche.

Puis, je repose la tête sur mon oreiller et je ferme les yeux, mettant un terme à la discussion. Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, doucement, il commence à se détendre. Je l'entends soupirer doucement, puis je le sens se tourner et resserrer légèrement sa main sur la mienne. Lorsqu'il ne bouge plus, je me risque à ouvrir un œil. Il est tourné vers moi et a les yeux fermés.

Lorsque sa respiration est plus profonde, preuve qu'il s'est endormi, je souris légèrement avant de m'endormir moi aussi, bercé par sa respiration.

.

Je reprends lentement pied dans la réalité. Je suis bien là, blotti contre un corps chaud... J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, pour voir de très près le tee-shirt de Heero. Sans mouvement brusque, je tente de comprendre comment j'ai pu arriver là. Manquerait plus que je le réveille en me tortillant...

Alors, certes, j'ai le nez sur sa poitrine, mais mes bras sont repliés entre lui et moi. Par contre, les siens, de bras, sont autour de mes épaules et ses mains sont croisées dans mon dos. Donc, ce n'est apparemment pas moi qui l'ai enlacé dans mon sommeil, mais plutôt le contraire. Intéressant... M'aurait-il pris pour une peluche ?

Pendant que je réfléchis à cette possibilité, je sens sa respiration changer. Il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. J'ai plusieurs choix : je reste où je suis en lui faisant croire que je suis toujours endormi, je reste où je suis mais en lui montrant que je suis réveillé ou encore je m'écarte avant qu'il n'ait fini d'ouvrir les yeux.

Je n'ai plus le temps pour la dernière solution, et la deuxième risque de le faire fuir. Alors, je referme les yeux et attend la suite. Je le sens bouger légèrement et je l'imagine en train d'ouvrir les yeux. Il a dû se rendre compte de nos positions respectives, car sa respiration se bloque quelques secondes.

Une fois remis du choc, il s'écarte un peu et je sens son regard sur moi. Je continue à faire semblant de dormir. Son bras gauche, celui qui n'est pas bloqué par mon corps, commence à bouger lentement. Sa main effleure mon épaule, avant de me caresser doucement la joue. Je n'arrive pas à retenir un soupir de contentement, alors, pour lui montrer que je suis bien là, je comble la faible distance qu'il avait mis entre nous, et je me musse contre sa poitrine.

Un violent frisson le parcourt et il retient de nouveau son souffle. Il a peut être eu peur que je me réveille. Puis, voyant que je ne bouge plus, sa main reprend son mouvement avant de glisser sur mes cheveux et de finir sur mon épaule. Pendant ce temps, son autre bras commence à se mouvoir pour se dégager de sous mon corps. Puis, doucement, il s'écarte de moi et se retourne.

Il reste quelques minutes comme ça, sans bouger. Je me demande s'il faut que je me "réveille" lorsqu'il s'assied au bord du lit. Puis, il se lève et en entrouvrant les paupières, je le vois entrer dans la salle de bain. Peu de temps après, j'entends l'eau couler, je suppose qu'il prend une douche.

Je me lève alors et descend préparer le petit déjeuner. Le café vient de finir de passer lorsque j'entends Heero descendre. Je passe dans le salon pour lui dire de se mettre à table quand je l'aperçois. Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui retient mon souffle (2).

Ses affaires propres sont dans la chambre du bas. Il est donc vêtu d'une simple serviette sur les hanches. Des gouttes d'eau tombent par intermittence de ses cheveux sur son torse et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas suivre leur trajet des yeux. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, j'arrive à détacher mon regard d'une cicatrice qui barre son aine et disparaît sous la serviette et je me concentre sur son visage.

À ce moment-là, il tourne la tête vers moi et j'arrive à dire d'une voix à peu près claire :

- Le petit déj' est presque prêt, le temps que tu t'habilles et on pourra passer à table.

Il hoche la tête et rentre dans la chambre. Je prends quelques secondes pour me remettre et je retourne à la cuisine chercher le café. Quelques minutes plus tard, Heero sort de la chambre, décemment vêtu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un petit pincement de cœur. Wufei a raison, je suis sérieusement atteint...

Nous prenons place à table et j'entame la conversation en beurrant mes tartines :

- Alors, tu as bien dormi ?

Il hoche rapidement la tête et plonge le regard dans son bol.

- Quand on aura fini de déjeuner, on ira mesurer le lit et on regardera comment on va pouvoir aménager la chambre là-haut, d'accord ?

- …

- Il faudra aussi que je réorganise mon armoire pour te laisser de la place. Ce sera plus pratique que si tes vêtements sont en bas.

Ce sera surtout plus sûr pour ma santé mentale. Je le pensais extrêmement pudique, vu comme il rougit à tout bout de champ, mais apparemment, ce sont seulement les contacts physiques ou les compliments qui lui font piquer des fards.

Une fois que nous avons fini, je lui demande de débarrasser la table pendant que je vais prendre ma douche.

.

Non, ça ne rentrera jamais, de quelque façon que l'on regarde. Cela fait bien trois heures maintenant que nous avons entamé le réaménagement de ma chambre. Et malheureusement, vu comment sont placés les placards, on ne peut pas mettre l'un des lits contre le mur.

Ça avait pourtant bien commencé. Lorsque j'étais sortit de la salle de bain, Heero était en train de mettre ses vêtements dans un carton pour faciliter leur transport. J'avais enlevé le linge de maison de l'un des placard de ma chambre et pendant qu'il rangeait ses affaires à sa guise, j'avais rangé les draps, couvertures et autres nappes et serviettes dans la chambre d'ami.

C'est après que ça c'est corsé. Nous avons essayé plusieurs configurations en utilisant un drap pour simuler le second lit. Nous avons trouvé deux position qui permettent de mettre les deux lits et de s'y installer sans se taper le crâne contre les sous-pentes. La première consiste à mettre les lits côté à côte, en glissant le lit simple entre mon lit et la cloison de la salle de bain.

La seconde consiste à les mettre l'un au bout de l'autre, ce qui nous permet de nous coucher sans acrobaties. Malheureusement, cela nous obligerait à passer sur les lits pour accéder aux placards, qui sont sur le mur face à la cloison de la salle de bain. Me connaissant, vu que je rouvre trois ou quatre fois le placard chaque matin, ce n'est pas envisageable.

- Bon, et bien je crois qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de choix. Soit on met ton lit entre le mien et la salle de bain, ce qui t'obligera à passer par le pied pour aller te coucher, soit on continue à dormir tous les deux dans le même lit. À toi de décider ce que tu préfères.

- …

- Bon, je vais préparer le repas, et on verra après manger, d'accord ?

Je redescends à la cuisine et, vu qu'il est largement plus de midi, je prépare un repas simple, poisson à la crème et riz. Lorsque c'est cuit, je passe dans la salle à manger avec l'intention d'appeler Heero. Mais je suis stoppé dans mon élan, car il est déjà là et il a mis la table. Je ne l'ai pas entendu lorsqu'il est venu prendre les couverts mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le remercier et de l'inviter à prendre place pendant que je vais chercher les plats.

Comme je l'avais dit, je ne parle pas de la chambre pendant le repas, et je présente rapidement le village à Heero. Je lui parle de mes voisins et de leurs activités.

À droite, quand on regarde la rue depuis le pallier, il y a Agostina, une vieille dame de 75 ans originaire d'Andalousie. Elle vit avec Dana, une jeune femme de notre âge qui fait ses études à Genève et qui s'occupe du ménage et des repas en échange d'un loyer modeste. C'est cette dernière qui s'est occupée de ma pelouse ces derniers mois.

À gauche, un couple de quadragénaires, Marie et Jean-Luc. Ils travaillent tous les deux pour la chambre d'agriculture du Jura et ont deux jumelles de 15 ans, Lætitia et Patricia. Elles sont au lycée et je les soupçonne fortement d'avoir flashé sur moi... Bon, ça va faire huit mois qu'elles ne m'ont pas vu, j'espère qu'elles sont passées à autre chose. J'en ai un peu marre d'être épié au travers de la haie lorsque je jardine...

De l'autre côté de la rue, il y a l'un des deux agriculteurs du village, monsieur Reverchon. Il élève des vaches laitières et des chèvres. Il a aussi quelques poules et sa femme fabrique du fromage qu'elle vend directement. Les prés sont juste à côté de la ferme, ce qui fait qu'il a tout un côté de la rue juste pour lui.

Nous finissons le repas comme je demande à Heero si cela l'intéresserait de faire un tour à la ferme un jour prochain. J'obtiens juste un haussement d'épaules en réponse. Après avoir débarrassé, je me tourne vers Heero et lui demande :

- As-tu décidé ce que l'on fait pour la chambre ? Tu continues à dormir avec moi ou bien on met ton lit à côté du mien ?

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais vu que ses joues ont pris une jolie teinte rose, je ne suis pas très étonné lorsqu'enfin, il me montre un seul doigt.

- D'accord, et bien au moins, ça nous évitera de jouer les déménageurs cet après-midi. Bon, alors, que dirais-tu d'une petite balade pour que je te montre le village ? Ensuite, je pense que je vais m'occuper un peu du jardin. Ça te va comme programme ?

Heero hoche la tête. Je le précède donc dehors, et nous entamons la visite guidée du village. C'est vraiment un tout petit village, à peine plus de 500 habitants. La clinique vétérinaire des parents de Trowa est implantée sur la commune, un peu à l'écart. Elle est très connue, surtout pour la partie psychologie, qui est tenue par Trowa. Il organise des séances où il dresse aussi bien les animaux que les propriétaires...

Il y a un ancien lavoir réhabilité en fontaine sur la place de l'église. La mairie est logée dans l'ancienne école, sur la même place, juste en face d'un café-restaurant-bureau de tabac. Un épicier et un boulanger passent deux fois par semaine avec leur camion, mais sinon, il faut aller faire ses courses à au moins dix kilomètres.

Après avoir fait le tour du centre du village, nous reprenons le chemin de ma maison, mais en passant par un autre chemin qu'à l'aller. À moins de cinq minutes de chez moi, nous passons devant le lac de la commune, qui est l'une des trois raisons pour lesquelles j'ai choisi de vivre ici. Les deux autres sont la présence de Quatre et le coup de foudre que j'ai eu pour la maison.

Lorsque nous repassons le portail de mon jardin, les deux jumelles me font de grands signes pour que je vienne leur parler. Malheureusement, les vacances scolaires ne sont pas encore terminées. Retenant un soupir, je me dirige vers elles, en disant à Heero qu'il n'est pas obligé de venir aussi et que s'il veut éviter les donzelles, je ne lui en voudrais vraiment pas. Néanmoins, il m'accompagne.

J'ai préparé avec lui une petite histoire pour le présenter aux voisins. Je ne peux pas dire la vérité à son sujet alors pour tout le monde, c'est un ami que je me suis fait dans le sud. Il a perdu son emploi et il s'est fait expulsé de chez lui. Je l'héberge en attendant qu'il retombe sur ses pieds. Mais comme un traumatisme dans son enfance l'a rendu muet, c'est difficile pour lui de retrouver un emploi.

Nous restons à parler avec les filles quelques minutes, le temps de présenter Heero et d'expliquer pourquoi je suis resté si longtemps à Perlimpinpin. Je n'ai bien sûr rien dit de ma véritable mission et j'ai donc transformé mon infiltration de la pègre en mission de conseil au consulat d'un pays insignifiant.

Elles m'écoutent comme d'habitude, comme si elles buvaient mes paroles, mais je les vois jeter de fréquents coups d'œil à Heero. Apparemment, elles ont aussi flashé sur lui, le pauvre...

Lorsque leur mère les appelle pour aller faire les courses, elles nous laissent avec un petit signe de la main. Je leur rends leur salut, même si le mien est un poil plus crispé. Heero me regarde avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lui rends un regard blasé tout en lui disant :

- Oh, c'est la peine de te payer ma poire. Je te donne même pas deux semaines avant d'en avoir au moins une aux basques.

Haussement d'épaules.

- Tu t'en fiches ? Tu ne diras plus ça après avoir supporté des allusions à peine voilées et des mots doux à toutes les sauces... Imagine-toi qu'elles ont réussi un jour, je ne sais pas comment, à me mettre des post-it avec des cœurs dans toute la maison. J'en ai trouvé pendant une semaine, entre mes t-shirts, sur l'oreiller, dans le frigo, jusque dans la caisse du chat... Elles ont dû voir ça à la télé et trouver ça tellement romantique...

Le sourire en coin s'est transformé en sourire tout court. Et pendant que nous nous dirigeons vers la maison, je lui raconte d'autres frasques de mes voisines. Lorsque je lui dit ensuite que je vais jardiner, il me fait signe d'attendre et file dans la chambre. Je le vois revenir avec ses crayons et il me regarde en penchant la tête.

- Tu veux me dessiner en train de jardiner ? Si tu veux, ce n'est guère artistique comme activité, mais ça ne me pose pas de problèmes. Tu n'es pas obligé de me demander la permission à chaque fois que tu veux me dessiner, tu sais.

Puis, nous sortons et je commence à désherber les parterres qui parsèment mon jardin, tandis qu'il s'assied au pied du cerisier et que Shin vient lui tenir compagnie.

.

J'ouvre lentement les yeux. Une fois de plus, je suis dans les bras de Heero, même si pour une fois je lui tourne le dos et qu'il a croisé les mains sur mon ventre. Son souffle me caresse la nuque et j'ai du mal à ne pas ronronner. Bah oui, moi, quand on me caresse la nuque ou les reins, je ronronne, enfin, j'émets un bruit de gorge qui y ressemble terriblement.

Et comme chaque matin, je vais attendre qu'il se réveille à son tour et qu'il disparaisse dans la salle de bain avant de me lever pour aller faire le petit déjeuner. Cela fait déjà une semaine que nous sommes arrivé chez moi et que j'ai mis en place cette petite routine. Je ne sais pas si Heero est conscient que je suis réveillé avant lui et je ne me risquerai pas à lui poser la question.

Depuis jeudi dernier, nous avons organisé toutes nos journées sur le même modèle. Le matin, je m'occupe d'apprendre à Heero à écrire, lire ou encore cuisiner. L'après-midi, je jardine et il dessine, ou nous allons nous promener dans les environs. Hier, nous avons même fait la sieste au bord du lac, après avoir trouvé un coin à l'ombre à l'écart des familles en sortie du dimanche.

Évidemment, mes voisins sont venus nous voir par vagues successives. Enfin, quand je dis nous, je devrais plutôt dire Heero. Je ne sais pas ce que ces deux chipies ont bien pu raconter à leurs parents, mais ils ont été les premiers à venir nous voir, mercredi. Lorsqu'ils sont repartis, Jean-Luc m'a glissé à l'oreille que la description de Heero que lui avait faite ses filles était très loin de la vérité et qu'il était rassuré maintenant, car il n'avait pas l'air d'un psychopathe.

J'ai demandé à Heero s'il avait une idée de ce dont il voulait parler et il m'a fait un sourire, le même que celui qu'il avait après la conversation avec les jeunes filles.

- Ça veut dire quoi ce sourire en coin ? Tu leur as fait quelque chose pendant que je ne te regardais pas ?

Il a hoché la tête et lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il avait fait pour leur faire peur à ce point, il a reprit l'expression qu'il avait dans l'arène, les traits figés et le regard froid.

- Tu m'étonnes qu'elles aient eu la frousse ! Bon, au moins, elles te ficherons la paix comme ça.

Le lendemain, c'est Agostina qui s'est invitée à l'heure du thé. Elle nous avait même amené des petits gâteaux préparés par Dana. Comme d'habitude, elle m'a presque obligé à manger double ration, car elle me trouve trop maigre. Elle a même dit à Heero qu'elle comptait sur lui pour me remplumer.

Mais elle au moins n'a pas trop chercher à en apprendre plus sur Heero. Elle était surtout venue pour me voir et me prévenir que sa petite fille et son petit ami allaient venir habiter chez elle à partir du mois de septembre, et jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient un logement à eux, car ils avaient trouvé du travail dans le village voisin. Elle est restée papoter pendant deux bonnes heures, me parlant de ses petits-enfants et me demandant des nouvelles de mes parents.

Heero s'est vite lassé de notre bavardage, et il nous a dessiné, tranquillement assis sur les marches de l'escalier. À l'heure du souper, Dana est venue chercher la vieille dame et en a profité pour saluer Heero et le complimenter pour son dessin.

Nous n'avons pas vu les Reverchon qui sont toujours très occupés, mais comme Agostina va chez eux tous les jours pour chercher un litre de lait frais, je suis sûr qu'ils ont tous les détails.

Samedi, j'ai emprunté la voiture de Trowa pour aller acheter un casque à Heero. Nous allons l'étrenner cet après-midi, j'ai hâte de lui faire partager la joie de rouler à moto. J'espère qu'il va aimer ça autant que moi.

Je le sens bouger derrière moi, alors je referme les yeux et j'attends d'entendre le bruit de la douche pour descendre. Il retire lentement son bras droit de sous mon corps, puis, il m'embrasse dans la nuque. Là, je ne peux vraiment pas m'empêcher de ronronner. Le bruit soudain le fait sursauter et il se dépêche de sortir du lit.

Je n'entends pas la porte de la salle de bain tout de suite, alors je m'oblige à ne pas bouger, pour qu'il ne pense pas qu'il m'a réveillé. Au bout de quelques minutes qui me semblent interminables, il passe la porte et je me lève lorsque la douche se met à couler.

Après le petit déjeuner, nous faisons de la lecture. Je suis passé aux romans maintenant, parce que nous avons fini les quelques livres de contes qu'il y a chez moi. Puis, j'apprends à Heero à faire un rôti de bœuf au four.

Après le repas, nous allons sortir la moto. J'explique à Heero comment il doit se tenir pour ne pas tomber, comment il doit m'accompagner dans les virages et nous partons. Heero est raide comme un piquet, il ose à peine me tenir par les hanches.

Je ne vais pas très vite au début, et pour ne pas gêner la circulation, j'emprunte des petites routes plutôt que les grands axes. Lorsque je le sens se décontracter un peu, j'accélère légèrement, sans toutefois atteindre la limite autorisée. Les routes sont trop tortueuses pour que je tente de battre des records de vitesse. Nous roulons ainsi une grosse demi-heure, et nous arrivons à l'entrée d'un sentier de randonnée. Je prends le sac à dos que j'avais mis dans l'un des coffres et nous entrons dans la forêt.

Le sentier est assez raide dans la première partie, mais nos efforts sont récompensés lorsque nous arrivons à une petite cascade qui s'écoule au-dessus de la grotte de la Caborne du Bœuf (3). Heero est subjugué par le cadre. J'avais prévu cette réaction, car j'ai eu exactement la même lorsque je suis venu ici la première fois. La cascade n'est pas toujours active, mais même sans, le cadre est quand même exceptionnel.

Je pose mon sac à terre et en sort une couverture. Lorsque Heero se tourne vers moi, presque bouche bée, je lui tend son carnet. À sa vue, il me fait un magnifique sourire. Il s'installe donc sur la couverture et dessine le panorama. Je le regarde faire quelques instants, puis je sors un livre de mon sac et nous restons ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures.

Comme je sens le vent fraîchir, je donne le signal du départ, car il nous faut encore au moins une heure pour finir le circuit et revenir à la moto. Lorsque nous sommes de retour à la maison, il me pose furtivement les lèvres sur la joue, avant de rougir et de s'enfuir en rentrant dans la maison.

Il n'ose pas me regarder de tout le repas. Lorsque nous nous installons pour regarder le film du soir, il se met sur le même canapé que moi, mais sans pour autant me toucher. Le chat ayant choisi de se placer entre nous, nos doigts se frôlent dans sa fourrure, bien que Heero se recule à chaque fois, comme si je l'avais brûlé.

À la fin du film, nous quittons le canapé, faisant râler Shin qui serait bien rester plus longtemps. Une fois que nous sommes installés face à face dans le lit, je demande :

- Au fait, as-tu apprécié la balade en moto Hee-chan ?

Il hoche la tête, mais en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça t'embêtes que je t'appelle comme ça ?

- C'est pour les filles.

- Quoi ?

Je me redresse et le regarde avec des yeux ronds. J'ai rêvé, non ?

- Chan, c'est pour les filles.

Ah bah non, je n'ai pas rêvé, il m'a parlé. Je lui fait un grand sourire avant de lui sauter au cou. Il sursaute violemment et tente de se dégager, mais je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille.

- C'est merveilleux, tu parles, Hee-chan !

- Duo...

J'adore comme il prononce mon prénom. Il a une voix basse et un peu rauque.

- Oui, je sais. Chan, c'est pour les filles. Mais je vais continuer à t'appeler comme ça parce que c'est ce qui t'a fait parler pour la première fois.

Heero pousse un soupir de résignation et arrive finalement à me repousser à ma place. Je reprends sa main et lui souhaite une bonne nuit avec un grand sourire. Il ne me répond pas, mais je ne m'en formalise pas et je m'endors presque immédiatement, toujours avec un sourire aux lèvres.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Peut se traduire par "Dieu merci" ou "Dieu soit loué".

(2) J'ai l'impression qu'ils ne respirent pas beaucoup dans ce chapitre...

(3) Si vous passez un jour dans le Haut-Jura, et plus exactement sur la commune de Saint-Hymetière, allez donc derrière l'église et suivez le sentier qui en part, c'est vraiment une très belle randonnée. Évitez juste les périodes de gel et de dégel, c'est assez glissant.

Notes de l'auteur :

Avouez que vous avez eu peur à la première phrase ^_^

Me tapez pas, je ne recommencerais plus, promis... Au départ, je ne pensais pas m'étendre sur le cauchemar, mais j'ai voulu faire un clin d'œil à la série originale.

J'ai une conférence cette semaine, et je ne sais vraiment pas quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour écrire, puisque même ce week end, je ne suis pas chez moi. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas si je ne poste rien avant la semaine prochaine.


	10. 10 Souvenirs envahissants

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Chapitre très très difficile pour moi. Je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet... Décidément, je suis pas douée avec les sentiments... Trois jours de galère pour pondre une misérable demi-page... Et même les conseils de ma meilleure amie n'ont pas réussi à me sortir de ma panne d'inspiration... Alors je m'excuse platement pour mon gros retard.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 10 : Souvenirs envahissants…_

J'ai pas envie d'y aller... Je suis très bien dans mon lit, mais ce *** de réveil vient de me rappeler pour la troisième fois que c'est lundi et que je reprends le travail ce matin... En plus, à la première sonnerie, Heero s'est levé en vitesse, comme si c'était lui qui devait partir bosser... Je hais le lundi...

Je me retourne et enfoui ma tête sous l'oreiller (1). Le réveil finira bien par arrêter de sonner... Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Quel calme, je vais pouvoir me rendormir. Mais pourquoi fait-il si froid tout d'un coup ?

Je sors un œil de sous mon oreiller pour voir Heero debout à côté du lit, la couette dans les bras. Traitre. Bon, bah j'ai plus qu'à me lever...

- Va te doucher, je m'occupe du petit déjeuner pendant que tu te laves.

Et après la plus longue phrase que j'ai entendu de sa part, le voilà qui prend la direction de l'escalier, la couette toujours sous le bras. Je soupire un grand coup, puis entre dans la salle de bain.

J'espère qu'il va réussir à s'occuper pendant que je serais à Genève. Ça fait maintenant deux mois que je ne l'ai presque jamais quitté. Depuis qu'il a recommencé à parler, il me semble un peu plus ouvert, même si je capte quelques fois des éclairs de tristesse dans son regard. Et puis, il ne parle qu'à moi pour le moment et seulement quand il ne peut pas faire autrement.

La fin de la semaine dernière s'est passée tranquillement, sur le même modèle que le début. Nous sommes retournés nous promener hors du village avec la moto, mais je ne l'ai pas encore emmené en ville, je préfère attendre qu'il soit plus à l'aise avant.

Nous sommes aussi passés chez Quatre et Trowa samedi. Heero a passé son après-midi en compagne de Trowa et de ses chiens. Il a ainsi fait la connaissance des nombreux autres animaux qui peuplent le parc de la demeure, chevaux, ânes, paon, lapins et j'en passe.

Personnellement, je papotais avec Quatre dans la cuisine. Il m'a dit quelque chose qui m'a inquiété. Il a proposé de soigner Heero personnellement si le besoin s'en faisait sentir. Je l'ai regardé avec suspicion avant de lui demander :

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire qu'il va avoir besoin d'un psychiatre ? Ce n'est pas un psychopathe, même si les apparences sont contre lui.

- Je sais Duo. Mais il a vécu une expérience très traumatisante et je crains des séquelles sur le long terme. Il me connait, et même si je ne suis pas psychologue, je pense pouvoir l'aider plus efficacement qu'un inconnu.

Ça m'a fait réfléchir tout le reste de l'après-midi, au point que Trowa m'a demandé si j'étais malade parce que je ne faisais pas de bruit. Cette remarque me valant un coup d'œil légèrement inquiet de la part de Heero, j'ai vite repris mon babillage habituel.

Vous comprenez donc que j'appréhende un peu cette première journée de travail. Connaissant Lady Une, il y a peu de chances qu'elle me permette de rentrer tôt ce soir.

Une fois sorti de la douche et correctement habillé, je descend rejoindre Heero. J'ai juste le temps de boire mon café et d'avaler une tartine avant de devoir y aller. Lady Une est très à cheval sur la ponctualité le matin quand on arrive, nettement moins le soir quand on part. Ce n'est pas rare qu'elle nous retienne une heure de plus. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, je suis sûr que nous dormirions sur place.

Je fais mes dernières recommandations à Heero devant le portail, perché sur ma moto. Je suis sûr que je ressemble à une mère poule, mais je peux pas m'en empêcher. Je lui ai appris à utiliser le téléphone, pour qu'il puisse m'appeler au moindre problème. Je lui répète une fois de plus qu'il ne doit pas hésiter à me joindre, quand il baisse brusquement la visière de mon casque.

- C'est ce qui s'appelle se faire rabattre le caquet... Bon, alors à ce soir, Heero. J'essaye de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

- À ce soir.

Je lance ma moto et prends la direction de Genève. Au bout de la rue, je jette un dernier coup d'oeil dans mon rétroviseur, pour voir Heero planté devant le portail, me regardant disparaître.

.

19h30 ! For God Sake ! J'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir sortir du bâtiment... J'en viens presque à regretter de ne pas avoir d'enfants... Quel est le lien ? Lady Une est très compréhensive avec les parents qui doivent aller s'occuper de leurs marmots. Par exemple, Wufei s'occupe seul de sa petite fille, il a donc des horaires adaptables qui lui permettent d'aller la chercher chez sa nounou à 17h. Et quand elle ira à l'école, il partira à temps pour aller la prendre à la sortie des classes.

Pour les autres, pauvres célibataires ou sans enfants, les horaires sont aussi adaptables. Mais à la charge de travail que nous donne la chef... Et quand elle veut un rapport de cinquante pages dans moins d'une heure, on a pas intérêt à le lui donner le lendemain, même si elle nous l'a demandé à 17h59.

J'ai demandé à être changé d'affectation. J'ai donc quitté aujourd'hui le groupe de recherche sur le terrain pour rejoindre le groupe d'investigation informatique. C'est un peu plus barbant, mais au moins je resterai à Genève. Et lorsque j'aurai un peu plus d'ancienneté dans le service, je pourrai même travailler de chez moi.

Je viens de passer la frontière et je dois me retenir pour ne pas dépasser les limitations de vitesse pour rentrer plus vite à la maison. Je n'ai pas à m'en faire, normalement Agostina est passée le voir dans la journée. Mais ça ne m'empêche pas de vouloir être déjà arrivé.

Enfin, je m'arrête devant le garage. Lorsque je rentre dans le séjour, je cherche Heero des yeux, mais il n'est pas dans la pièce. La table est mise, mais aucune odeur ni aucun bruit ne me parviennent de la cuisine.

- Heero ?

Pas de réponse. Je tente un peu plus fort.

- Heero ? Tu es là ?

- En haut.

Sa réponse étouffée m'enlève un poids de la poitrine. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais tout d'un coup, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne soit parti. Je grimpe l'escalier et la scène que j'ai sous les yeux me fait sourire. Shin s'est approprié mon oreiller et il guette Heero du coin de l'œil. Ce dernier est assis par terre, non loin du lit et dessine mon petit monstre. Une petite baguette ornée d'une plume à l'extrémité traine par terre, non loin de la cuisse du dessinateur. Je suppose qu'il a joué avec le chat avant de prendre ses crayons.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hn.

Ce petit mot ou grognement, je ne sais pas comment le qualifier, est devenu le moyen de communication préféré de Heero. Au départ, il s'en servait pour appuyer un mouvement de tête ou d'épaules, mais là, il n'a pas bougé.

- Tu peux traduire ?

- …

- Bon, que dirais-tu de passer à table ?

Cette fois, il tourne la tête vers moi et me lance un regard d'excuse.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- À manger ? C'est pas grave, je vais m'en occuper. Finis ton dessin, je t'appellerai quand ça sera prêt.

- Hn.

Je redescend donc et décide que nous mangerons une pizza ce soir. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me casser la tête. Je vais donc chercher dans le congélateur du garage une pizza déjà prête et je la mets au four. En attendant que ça cuise, je m'installe devant les informations.

Lorsque la minuterie m'avertit que la pizza est prête, j'appelle Heero et nous nous mettons à table. Je lui raconte ma journée, espérant à moitié qu'il fera de même. Mais on ne passe pas de 7 ans de mutisme total à un babillage incessant en moins d'une semaine. C'est à peine si j'arrive à savoir qu'il a dessiné et joué avec le chat une partie de la journée. Et pour le reste du temps, j'obtiens un haussement d'épaules.

À la fin du repas, je me lève et vais jeter les déchets à la poubelle. J'y trouve des morceaux de papier déchiré. Une fois les assiettes mises au lave-vaisselle, je retourne au salon.

- Heero, si tu veux jeter un de tes dessins, pourrais-tu plutôt le mettre dans la poubelle à papier ? Le SICTOM est assez pointilleux sur le tri des déchets (2).

- D'accord. Excuse-moi.

- C'est pas grave, j'ai oublié de te le dire. Et puis ils ne vérifient pas tous les sacs.

Je le rejoint sur le canapé et nous sélectionnons une chaine qui passe un film potable, mais sans plus. Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, j'ai un énorme coup de barre et je commence à dodeliner de la tête. Heero s'en aperçoit et me gratifie d'un "Va dormir !" un peu sec.

- Désolé, la journée a été assez rude. À demain.

Je me lève, et alors que je prends la direction de la chambre, Heero éteint la télé.

- Tu peux continuer le film sans moi, si tu veux.

- Non.

- Non tu ne peux pas ou non tu ne veux pas ?

Pour toute réponse, il m'attrape par les épaules, me fait faire un demi-tour sur moi-même et me pousse gentiment vers l'escalier. Je me laisse faire et peu après, nous nous faisons face dans le lit. Je lui prends la main et lui souhaite une bonne nuit. En retour, il me presse un peu la main et pousse un léger soupir.

.

Je m'inquiète. Vraiment. Depuis que j'ai repris le travail, il me semble que Heero se replie sur lui-même. Et Lady Une qui ne m'aide pas en m'obligeant à rester travailler jusqu'après 19h tous les soirs...

J'ai tenté hier soir de savoir ce qui lui arrivait, mais il n'a pas voulu me répondre. Il est parti se coucher tout de suite après le dîner, et lorsque j'ai été me coucher à mon tour, il faisait semblant de dormir. Comment je le sais ? Il respirait beaucoup trop rapidement pour quelqu'un d'endormi et il a légèrement tressaillit quand j'ai pris sa main.

Mais ce qui m'a vraiment inquiété, c'est que ce matin il ne me tenait pas dans ses bras. Il me tournait le dos et s'était tellement éloigné de moi que je me demande comment il a pu dormir sans tomber du lit.

- Maxwell ! Vous dormez ?

Je me redresse d'un coup pour tomber nez à nez avec Lady Une. Je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver et je bredouille une excuse comme quoi je réfléchissait... Son léger sourire me fait perdre le fil de mes explications.

- C'est vous Élisabeth ?

- Mais oui Duo, c'est moi.

- Mais pourquoi m'avez-vous appelé par mon nom ? J'ai cru que vous étiez Lady Une...

- Parce que cela fait déjà quatre fois que je vous appelle par votre prénom et que vous ne m'avez pas entendue.

À ces mots, je me sens rougir comme une pivoine. Élisabeth prend une chaise et se poste de l'autre côté de mon bureau, face à moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu ainsi, vous avez l'air complétement dans la lune. Et le rapport que vous m'avez rendu est bourré de fautes.

- Je... Je suis simplement fatigué. Ce soir, c'est le week end, je vais pouvoir me reposer. Ça ira mieux lundi. Laissez-moi le rapport, je vais le corriger pour ce soir.

- Vous êtes sûr que ce n'est que de la fatigue ?

- Oui, ne vous en faites pas.

Je dois l'avoir convaincue, car elle se lève en laissant le dossier sur le coin du bureau. Allez Duo, secoue-toi un peu. C'est la première fois que je laisse ma vie privée interférer dans mon travail. Ce soir, j'essayerai de faire dire à Heero ce qui lui arrive.

Fort de cette résolution, je replonge dans mon travail, en commençant par relire et corriger ce satané rapport.

.

What a nasty woman (3)! Elle nous a collé une réunion à 19h ! J'ai donc rapidement appelé Heero pour lui dire que je serais vraiment en retard et qu'il pouvait manger sans moi s'il avait trop faim.

Il est finalement 20h20 quand elle nous donne l'autorisation de rentrer chez nous. Et pour ne rien arranger, un accident un peu avant le col de la Faucille me fait perdre encore 30 minutes...

Lorsque j'arrive enfin à la maison, il est plus de 21h30. La lumière est éteinte et il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Miaou !

Euh, si, y'a le chat. J'allume la lumière et Shin se rue à ma rencontre pour se frotter contre mes mollets. Lorsque je me baisse pour le caresser, il se sauve en direction de la cuisine. Arrivé à la porte, il me gratifie d'une autre miaou avant de disparaître dans la pièce.

Avant que Heero ne vienne habiter ici, c'est ainsi que Shinigami me souhaitait la bienvenue. En langage chat, ça veut dire : "J'ai faim, rempli ma gamelle". Je suis donc mon estomac sur pattes dans la cuisine. Effectivement, il est assis à côté de son bol et me somme de le remplir d'un miaulement sonore. Pendant que je m'exécute, je réfléchis.

Heero n'a apparemment pas rempli la gamelle après avoir mangé. Il était peut être fatigué et a oublié... Pendant que je reçois un fort ronronnement en remerciement, je me décide à préparer à manger. Une casserole couverte est posée sur les plaques. Je soulève le couvercle : des pâtes, suffisamment pour deux personnes. Je retourne dans le séjour. Le couvert est mis pour deux.

Ce pourrait-il que Heero soit allé se coucher sans manger ? Je monte dans la chambre et essaye de distinguer les détails de la pièce avec le peu de lumière provenant de l'escalier. Il semblerait que Heero dorme dans le lit, à ma place. Je m'approche de lui, et sa respiration me confirme qu'il est profondément endormi. Je redescend donc sans le déranger.

Je mets quelques pâtes dans une assiette que je mets à réchauffer au micro-onde. Le reste de la casserole trouve une place dans le réfrigérateur. Pendant que ça chauffe, j'enlève le couvert de Heero. Comme je n'ai pas le courage de manger tout seul à table, je me prépare un plateau pour manger devant la télé et la chaine d'informations en continu.

Sur le canapé, je trouve le carnet de Heero. Curieux, je l'ouvre pour voir ce qu'il a dessiné cette semaine, car il n'a rien voulu me montrer. Le dernier dessin représente Shin sur un oreiller. Serait-ce celui qu'il a fait lundi soir ? Apparemment oui, car il n'y en a pas d'autre semblable avant. Bizarre. Il n'aurait rien dessiné de la semaine ? En regardant mieux, je m'aperçoit qu'une dizaine de feuilles ont été enlevées après le dessin du chat.

Délaissant mon assiette encore à moitié pleine, je vais voir dans la corbeille à papiers si je trouve les dessins manquants. Effectivement, des feuilles déchirées sont posées au dessus de quelques prospectus. Je les récupère et retourne dans le séjour.

Je vire le chat de mon assiette nettement moins pleine, et commence à reconstituer les feuilles. Aucun dessin n'est fini. Il s'est arrêté à chaque fois en plein milieu de la mise en place des détails. Ce sont tous des êtres humains, tous blessés. Les blessures ne sont pas toutes finies, quelques fois juste esquissées. Je crois qu'il va falloir que nous parlions tous les deux. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait des dessins de ce style, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi il les a déchirés.

Je n'ai plus faim et je transfère le peu qui reste dans mon assiette dans le bol du chat. Je monte ensuite me coucher. Je me glisse à la place de Heero, puisqu'il est toujours à la mienne. Il est tourné vers moi, mais il est si bien roulé en boule que je ne peux pas saisir l'une de ses mains.

Doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller, je dégage quelques mèches de cheveux. Le volet du velux n'étant pas fermé, un rayon de lune lui tombe sur le visage, soulignant sa pommette d'une lueur irréelle. Du dos des doigts, je lui caresse la joue, avant de fermer les yeux et de chuchoter :

- Je voudrais tant pouvoir t'aider Heero. Laisse-moi entrer un peu dans ton monde et partager ta peine.

Et c'est sur l'espoir de pouvoir l'aider que je m'endors.

.

J'ouvre les yeux lentement. Il fait encore nuit et je ne sais pas ce qui m'a réveillé. Heero a bougé, il est maintenant sur le dos. Je l'entends grogner avant qu'il ne se retourne pour me faire face. La lune s'est déplacée et ne me permet plus de voir distinctement son visage. Il me semble pourtant le voir grimacer.

- Kaasan... Ye... ...negai... wata... ...o ...naide... (4)

Il parle dans son sommeil maintenant ? En japonais en plus... Et moi qui ne parle que quelques mots appris avec les animes en VO... Tout ce que j'ai compris, c'est qu'il s'adresse à sa mère.

- Kaasan... Ye... Jisan...

A-t-il dit "Jiisan" qui veut dire grand-père ou "J san" pour monsieur J ? je penche plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il a l'air de cauchemarder, est-ce que je le laisse finir son rêve ou bien je le réveille ? Il se remet sur le dos, et semble de plus en plus agité.

- Duo... Non...

C'est décidé, je vais le réveiller. Soudain, alors que je tends la main pour le secouer par l'épaule, il se redresse à bout de souffle. Puis, il se recroqueville sur lui-même, les bras autour des genoux et la tête enfouie entre eux. Malgré la faible luminosité, je m'aperçoit qu'il tremble sans discontinuer. Je me redresse à mon tour et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

Il sursaute tellement violemment qu'il a dû décoller du matelas. Il tourne brusquement la tête vers moi et semble soulagé de me voir.

- Duo...

Puis, il me regarde d'un air effrayé avant de tenter de me repousser. Comme à l'hôpital, il y a plus de deux mois, je résiste et le prends dans mes bras. Je nous installe confortablement et rabat la couette sur nos épaules. Je lui caresse le dos en racontant n'importe quoi, des phrases sans suite qui ne veulent rien dire mais avec une voix apaisante, douce et grave.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se détend un peu et pose sa tête dans mon cou. Il lui faut encore plus de temps pour s'arrêter de trembler. Je me tais alors mais continue à le cajoler. Peut-être cinq minutes après, Heero se musse un peu plus contre moi et son souffle chatouille mon cou lorsqu'il me demande :

- Duo... Pourquoi... ?

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fuit ?

- Fuir qui ? Toi ?

Je le sens acquiescer contre mon cou.

- Et pourquoi te fuirais-je ?

- Je suis un assassin.

- Heero, je... Je sais que tu as tué des gens. Mais c'était sur les ordres de J. Tu n'étais pas responsable.

- J'aurai dû savoir que c'était mal.

- Personne ne te l'avais appris. Et maintenant que tu le sais, tu ne recommenceras jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Alors pourquoi veux-tu que je te fuie ?

- Je vais te faire du mal.

- Mais non. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ?

- …

- C'est ton cauchemar ? Raconte-moi.

- …

- Heero, je sais que ce n'est pas agréable de se rappeler de ses cauchemars, mais si tu ne me dis rien, je ne pourrais pas t'aider.

J'attend un peu, sans cesser le mouvement de ma main dans son dos. Au moment où je me résigne à ce qu'il reste silencieux, il commence tout doucement.

- Je voyais Kaasan partir, elle s'évanouissait dans le noir. Et plus je lui courais après, plus elle s'éloignait. Puis J-san est arrivé. Il m'a montré mes mains. Elles étaient pleines de sang. Et tu étais là, par terre, mort, la poitrine ouverte. C'est moi qui t'avais tué. C'était ton sang sur mes mains...

Sa voix se brise sur ces mots et il se remet à trembler.

- Chuuuttt... Calme-toi. Tu vois, je suis là, bien vivant. Chuuuttt...

Et je reprend ma litanie de mots sans suite. Au bout d'un long moment, il arrête de trembler et quelques minutes après, je me rend compte qu'il s'est rendormi. Je nous fait basculer en position allongée et je m'endors moi-même, Heero toujours dans mes bras.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Ça sent le vécu... j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à sortir de mon lit le matin et je ne m'endors jamais aussi vite que quand le réveil a sonné...

(2) Faites du tri sélectif ! Ah, et pour ceux qui se le demande, un SICTOM est un Syndicat Intercommunal de Collecte et de Tri des Ordures Ménagères.

(3) Traduction assez sommaire : "Quelle sale bonne femme !"

(4) En gros, j'essaye de lui faire dire : "Kaasan... Ye... Onegai watashi o sutenaide" ce qui peut se traduire par : "Maman... Non... S'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas ici". Mais comme il dort, il n'arrive pas à dire toutes les syllabes.

Notes de l'auteur :

Pardon ! Non seulement ce chapitre a été long à venir, mais en plus il est pas génial... Je vais tenter de me rattraper au prochain.


	11. 11 Très envahissants

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Normalement, ce qui suit aurait dû être dans le chapitre précédent. Mais comme une fois de plus, j'ai raconté bien plus que ce que j'avais prévu au départ, ça a encore décalé mes chapitres... Et fait que celui-là n'est pas bien grand...

Plusieurs personnes m'ont dit que la fin du chapitre 10 était frustrante. Attendez voir la fin de celui-là, et on en reparlera ^_^

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 11 : … très envahissants_

Selon mon réveil, il est 10h passées, mais Heero dort encore. Il est toujours dans mes bras et il me rend mon étreinte, le visage niché dans mon cou. Il me serre tellement fort que je ne pourrais pas partir, même si je le voulais. Et pourtant, il ne me fait pas mal. Son souffle calme me chatouille un peu le cou mais je n'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde.

Inconsciemment, j'ai commencé à lui caresser le dos, comme cette nuit. Je ne m'en rends compte que lorsqu'il pousse un léger soupir et qu'il se presse un peu plus contre moi. Je prends ça comme une autorisation à continuer et je ne m'en prive pas.

Peu après, sa respiration se modifie, me prévenant de son réveil. Cette fois-ci, je ne ferai pas semblant de dormir, ce serait hypocrite vu comme je le caresse depuis toute à l'heure. Il bouge légèrement, s'éloignant juste ce qu'il faut pour pouvoir me regarder dans les yeux. Je lui fait un sourire.

- Salut toi. Tu as bien dormi ?

- Hn.

Traduction "oui", il a hoché la tête en même temps. Mais même sans ça, j'aurai compris, car il a sourit et poussé une sorte de soupir de contentement, le même que fait Shinigami lorsqu'il se couche sur le radiateur en hiver.

- Et bien tant mieux.

Nous restons sans rien dire un petit moment. Heero a reposé sa tête sur mon épaule et ma main continue à aller et venir dans son dos. Je pourrais rester toute la journée ainsi. Un murmure me sort de ma rêverie.

- Excuse-moi, qu'est-ce que tu as dit Hee-chan ? Je rêvassait...

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Ça dépend de quoi tu parles. Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir réveillé cette nuit puisque j'ai pu te rassurer. Je ne t'en veux pas non plus d'avoir dormi dans mes bras, ni de m'avoir prit dans les tiens toutes les nuits précédentes.

- Tu savais ?

Il tente de s'écarter, mais je le retiens et reprend :

- Oui, je savais, et j'en étais très heureux.

Il me regarde, perplexe. Je lui fait un sourire et je continue :

- Par contre, je t'en veux pour ne pas m'avoir dit que ça n'allait pas.

- Je vais bien.

- Non. Si tu allais bien, tu ne ferais pas de cauchemars.

- J'ai toujours fait des cauchemars.

- Toujours ? Même depuis que nous sommes ici ?

- Hn.

- Je ne m'en suis jamais rendu compte. C'est toujours le même ?

- Non, d'habitude, il n'y a que des gens que j'ai tué.

- Et qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ils m'attaquent et je me réveille lorsqu'ils me tuent.

- Euh... Tu n'essayes pas de te défendre ?

- Non, je les laisse faire. C'est leur droit. Je les ai tués.

- Et tu arrives à te rendormir après ça ?

- Avant non.

- Avant quoi ?

À cette question, Heero détourne les yeux de mon visage pour fixer mon cou avec obstination. Ses joues prennent une jolie couleur vermeille alors qu'il me répond :

- Avant de dormir avec toi...

- Oh...

- Lorsque je suis contre toi, je n'ai pas de cauchemar.

- C'est pour ça que tu me prenais dans tes bras. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait la nuit dernière alors ? Quand je me suis réveillé, tu étais tout au bord du lit.

- Je ne pouvais pas. Tu étais blessé à cause de moi.

- Hein ? Je ne comprends pas, tu ne m'as jamais fait de mal.

- Tu t'es interposé dans mon cauchemar et tu t'es pris les coups à ma place. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'ai eu peur de te faire plus de mal.

- Hee-chan, je suis persuadé que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, que tu sois endormi ou réveillé.

Heero semble étonné de ma réponse, puis il se musse contre moi, recroise ses bras autour de ma taille et souffle un timide "merci" au creux de mon cou. Nous restons enlacé ainsi pendant quelques minutes. Ma main continue à tracer des cercles dans le dos de Heero et une des siennes commence à bouger lentement, passant timidement de ma taille au milieu de mon dos.

Ce moment de tendresse est brutalement interrompu par un gargouillis sonore. Heero se fige alors que je rigole doucement.

- On dirait que tu as faim. Mais c'est pas étonnant, vu que tu n'as pas mangé hier soir. Ça te dit des pancakes pour le petit déjeuner ?

- C'est quoi ?

- Des petites crêpes très épaisses qu'on fait souvent pour le petit déjeuner aux États-Unis. Ça se mange avec de la confiture, du sirop d'érable, ou juste avec du beurre. Faut quand même une petite préparation, tu as le temps de prendre ta douche avant. D'accord ?

- Hn.

- Alors allons-y.

Malgré tout, nous sommes si bien qu'il nous faut un deuxième rappel à l'ordre de l'estomac de Heero pour arriver à nous faire sortir de sous la couette. Pendant qu'il prend le chemin de la salle de bain, je me dépêche de descendre à la cuisine.

Je sors la recette de ma maman du livre de recettes qu'elle m'a offert pour mon départ en Europe et je prépare la pâte. Je la laisse ensuite reposer quelques minutes, le temps de m'occuper du café et de mettre la table. Je suis en train de mettre des petites assiettes lorsque Heero arrive.

Je lui dit de prendre place car c'est presque prêt. Je retourne alors dans la cuisine et commence la cuisson des premiers pancakes. Lorsque j'en ai deux, je les amène à table, avec le café. Heero me regarde accommoder mon pancake avec du sirop d'érable, avant de faire de même. Il commence à manger, puis, comme il ne fait aucun commentaire, je lui demande avec un peu d'appréhension :

- Alors, tu aimes ?

- Beaucoup.

Sa réponse et le sourire qui l'accompagne font naître des papillons au creux de mon estomac. Je retourne alors dans la cuisine pour préparer le reste. Pour la dernière fournée, je pose sur le fond de la poêle de petits morceaux de pomme que je fais légèrement cuire avant de mettre la pâte à pancakes par dessus (1).

Après le petit déjeuner, je demande à Heero de débarrasser la table pendant que je me douche. Lorsque je reviens, je le trouve sur le canapé, regardant les dessins déchirés que j'avais récupéré hier. En m'entendant arriver, il se tourne vers moi et penche légèrement la tête. Je devance la question :

- Tes dessins reflètent ton état d'esprit, et comme je te trouvais mal à l'aise depuis quelques jours, j'ai voulu comprendre en regardant ton carnet. J'ai remarqué que tu avais enlevé tout ce que tu avais fait depuis lundi et j'ai été voir dans la poubelle pour savoir pourquoi tu avais détruit une dizaine de dessins. Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?

- Hn. J'ai essayé de dessiner des humains sans avoir de modèle. Mais à chaque fois, je ne pouvais faire que des blessés ou des morts. Alors j'ai arrêté de peur de...

- Peur de quoi ?

- Peur de leur donner ton visage...

- Je vois...

Je m'approche de lui et m'assied à ses côtés sur le canapé.

- La semaine dernière, Quatre m'a averti qu'il pouvait t'aider à surmonter tes angoisses. Si tu le souhaites, il pourra te prendre en consultation. Je suis sûr qu'il t'aiderait bien mieux que moi.

- Mais tu m'aides !

Son éclat me surprend, de même que ses yeux tristes. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ait mal interprété mes paroles ? Sa réplique suivante me le confirme :

- Je ne veux pas partir, je suis bien ici.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu devrais partir vivre chez Quatre pour ça. Tu resteras ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. Mais je suis trop impliqué pour t'apporter une aide efficace.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, je suis sûr que tu as fait des choses dont tu n'es pas fier et dont tu ne voudras pas me parler, de peur que je te rejette.

Il semble réfléchir un peu à mes paroles, puis hoche la tête.

- Alors que Quatre, tu ne le connais pas beaucoup et tu pourras certainement lui parler plus librement. Et ne t'en fais pas, il ne me répétera rien. Tout ce que tu pourrais lui dire restera entre vous et ne sortira jamais de son cabinet.

- Et que fera-t-il ?

- Je ne sais pas trop, je suppose qu'il t'écoutera et te donnera des conseils pour faire cesser tes cauchemars. Mais rien que le fait de pouvoir parler librement de ton passé t'enlèvera un poids.

- …

- Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne veux pas te forcer Hee-chan. C'est à toi de décider si tu acceptes l'aide de Quatre ou pas. Réfléchis-y d'accord ?

- Hn.

- Bien, et maintenant, que dirais-tu de profiter du soleil et d'aller pique-niquer au bord du lac ?

Un hochement de tête, un sourire et nous nous levons pour préparer notre panier repas.

.

Pff... Je savais que les investigations informatiques étaient laborieuses, mais je n'imaginais pas à quel point... Enfin bon, pendant que mon ordinateur charge une énième base de données, j'ai le temps de rêvasser.

Je me demande ce que Heero peut bien raconter à Quatre. Je sais que c'est stérile comme réflexion, vu que ni l'un ni l'autre ne me le diront jamais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y songer. Quatre ne travaille pas le lundi matin, et comme il souhaite que les entretiens se fassent à son cabinet, il s'est chargé d'amener Heero à Genève après le déjeuner. Je le récupérerai ce soir vers 17h. Lady Une est d'accord pour que je quitte le travail plus tôt aujourd'hui.

Si au départ, Heero n'avait pas l'air emballé par l'idée de se confier à Quatre, un incident dimanche matin l'a convaincu. Nous étions en train de préparer le repas et j'apprenais à Heero à confectionner des lasagnes. Tout d'un coup, un pot de concentré de tomates lui a échappé des mains. Le pot est tombé sur le bord du plan de travail, s'est brisé et a éclaboussé une bonne partie de la cuisine.

J'ai tout de suite rassuré Heero en lui disant que ce n'était pas grave et que nous allions nettoyer tout ça. J'ai commencé à ramasser les morceaux de verre, puis, comme Heero n'avait pas bougé, je me suis tourné vers lui. Il était tétanisé et regardait ses mains avec un visage horrifié. C'est lorsqu'il a commencé à trembler que j'ai compris.

Étant tous deux très proches du pot lorsqu'il a explosé, nous étions couverts de taches rouges. J'en avais surtout sur le ventre et la poitrine, alors que Heero en avait sur les mains et les bras. Le parallèle avec son cauchemar de vendredi était évident, si bien que je n'ai pas réfléchi plus longtemps avant d'enlever mon pull et de m'en servir pour lui essuyer les mains. Puis, je l'ai pris dans mes bras et l'ai forcé à s'asseoir pour commencer à le bercer lentement.

C'est le moment qu'a choisit Shin pour entrer en scène. Sachant que je ne pouvait pas laisser Heero dans cet état pour éloigner le chat des morceaux de verre, j'ai essayé de le faire fuir en le grondant. Non seulement il ne m'a pas écouté, mais mon éclat a renforcé les tremblements de Heero.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire pour ne pas me retrouver avec un chat blessé en plus d'un Heero paniqué. J'avais presque décidé de laisser Heero quelques secondes, lorsque j'ai remarqué le manège de Shinigami.

Au lieu de se jeter sur la nourriture, comme il aurait fait en temps normal, il s'approchait de nous en évitant soigneusement de marcher dans la sauce. Arrivé devant Heero, il a grimpé sur ses genoux en ronronnant très fort, avant de lui lécher la joue. La caresse râpeuse de sa langue a sorti Heero de son hébétude et il a refermé ses bras sur Shin. Ronronnant de plus belle, le chat s'est blotti contre la poitrine de Heero.

Entre mes caresses rassurantes et la vibration grave induite par le ronron du chat, Heero s'est calmé assez vite. Nous sommes resté ainsi, tous les trois, pendant encore une bonne dizaine de minutes avant que je ne me relève et entraine Heero dans le salon. Quand je l'ai assis dans le canapé, il n'avait toujours pas lâché le chat, qui ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. Je suis retourné dans la cuisine pour nettoyer et finir le repas, tout en songeant que Fennel avait raison : "Take the cat. You'll feel better." (2)

N'empêche, Shinigami m'a étonné sur ce coup-là. Il faudra que j'en parle à Trowa pour avoir son avis.

Lorsque je suis revenu dans le salon, ayant nettoyé et fini la préparation du plat, Heero semblait totalement remis. Il s'est tourné vers moi et m'a dit qu'il allait voir Quatre.

Nous avons ensuite mangé et j'ai appelé Quatre pour lui expliquer en détails ce qu'il s'était passé depuis une semaine et réussir à caser Heero parmi ses nombreux rendez-vous.

Lorsque nous sommes allés nous coucher, Heero a remis le sujet sur le tapis. Il me tenait la main et avait déjà fermé les yeux, quand tout d'un coup, il m'a dit :

- Il va falloir que je lui parle.

- Hein ? À qui ?

- À Quatre.

- Ça vaudrait mieux, parce que sinon, il ne pourra rien faire. Et puis, il sait que tu parles, vu que je lui ai expliqué que tu m'avais raconté tes cauchemars.

- …

- Ça te gène Hee-chan ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Bah, tu verras bien demain. Et puis je pense que Quatre ne s'en formalisera pas si tu n'arrives pas à lui parler. Il est très compréhensif.

Une fois la discussion close, je me suis mussé contre lui en l'enlaçant par la taille. Il s'est raidi instantanément, et m'a demandé ce que je faisais d'une voix étranglée.

- C'te question ! Tu m'a dit hier matin que tu ne faisais pas de cauchemar quand tu étais contre moi. Hier soir, on s'est endormi l'un à côté de l'autre et ce matin, tu m'avais de nouveau pris dans tes bras. Alors, pour faire plus simple, tu me prends dans tes bras dès le départ, ça t'évitera de te réveiller en pleine nuit.

Heero a poussé un profond soupir, avant de refermer ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je lui ai fait un grand sourire avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Ce matin, j'ai eu bizarrement encore plus de mal à me lever que d'habitude, du moins, jusqu'à ce que Heero se lève. Quand je lui ai demandé s'il avait bien dormi pendant le petit déjeuner, il a baissé les yeux dans son bol et a rougi jusqu'aux oreilles avant de me bredouiller un oui. À la question s'il avait fait des cauchemars, il n'a même pas répondu et s'est contenté de secouer la tête.

Un bip de mon ordinateur me tire de mes pensées. La base de données est chargée, je vais pouvoir commencer mes recherches.

.

Élisabeth vient de me prévenir que je suis convoqué dans le bureau de Lady Une. Je me demande ce qui se passe. Habituellement, lorsqu'elle me convoque de cette façon, c'est pour me parler d'une nouvelle mission. Or, je ne fais plus partie de l'équipe de terrain...

Bon, le plus simple pour savoir de quoi il retourne, c'est d'y aller et de ne pas se perdre en conjectures sur le chemin. Alors, en attendant que l'ascenseur me mène du rez-de-chaussée où je travaille au 10ème étage où siège Lady Une, je repense à hier soir. Heero n'a passé que quelques heures dans le cabinet de Quatre, dont moins d'une en consultation et déjà il semble aller un peu mieux. Lorsque je suis allé le chercher, il m'a timidement demandé comment s'était passé ma journée. Et sur le chemin du retour, il s'est blotti contre mon dos au lieu de juste me tenir par les hanches. Bon, c'est pas grand chose, mais comme j'adore les câlins, je m'en suis réjoui.

Ting ! L'ascenseur est arrivé à destination. Je passe devant le bureau d'Élisabeth qui me dit que Lady Une m'attend. Je toque légèrement à la porte, avant de l'ouvrir lorsque j'ai le feu vert de ma patronne. La grande pièce est comme d'habitude inondée de lumière. Lady Une est assise à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez, en train de lire un rapport. Je me poste devant le meuble en attendant qu'elle ait fini. Elle me jette un coup d'œil et me dit de m'asseoir.

Je me pose sur le fauteuil visiteur et de nouveau, je me demande ce qui me vaut cette convocation. Lady Une pose son rapport, puis enlève ses lunettes.

- Avez-vous suivi la suite de votre mission d'infiltration, Maxwell ?

- Pas vraiment. Je sais que J est sous les barreaux pour le reste de ses jours et que les autres sont toujours en attente de jugement. Mais sinon, je ne connais que ce que les médias ont dit.

- Je vais vous donner plus de détails alors. Vous savez que Romefeller, Kushrenada et Merquise sont libres en attendant leur jugement. Ils sont sous surveillance policière 24h sur 24 et doivent se présenter au commissariat deux fois par semaine. Leur procès aura lieu dans un mois, leurs avocats ont tenté de ralentir la procédure mais ils n'ont pas trouvé de vice de forme, car vous avez fait du bon boulot.

Je doute qu'elle m'ait convoqué juste pour me féliciter, surtout qu'elle l'a déjà fait lors de l'arrestation.

- Romefeller est assigné à résidence avec interdiction de sortir sans escorte policière. Il ne pose aucun problème et n'a pas tenté de se faire la belle ou de prévenir un de ses subordonnés. Kushrenada a été démis de ses fonctions d'élu et il tourne comme un lion en cage dans sa villa, mais lui non plus n'a pas tenté de faire de vagues. La semaine dernière, Merquise a été en retard à l'une de ses convocations. Il a échappé à la surveillance des policiers deux heures durant.

- Ils l'ont retrouvé ?

- Oui, et la surveillance a été renforcée.

- Je suppose qu'il y a un mais...

- Il a de nouveau disparu, depuis avant-hier soir.

- En quoi cela me concerne-t-il ? Vous voulez que je vous aide à le retrouver ?

- Non, Maxwell. Mais vous êtes en danger. Lors de sa première garde à vue, Merquise vous a clairement menacé de mort plusieurs fois de suite.

- Il ne peut pas remonter jusqu'à moi. J'ai fait en sorte de brouiller les pistes. Les déménageurs qui ont emporté mes meubles ont été payés par une brocante de Bretagne et les coordonnées que j'ai laissé à mon logeur sont à Bruxelles.

- Il semblerait qu'il ait piraté le système informatique de l'hôpital. Il y a votre adresse dans le dossier de Yuy.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Je remercie La Gnoue pour m'avoir fait goûter ses pancakes aux pommes le lendemain de nos oraux d'ingénieur car c'est trop trop bon comme ça. Par contre, ne me demandez pas la recette, elle la garde jalousement, arguant que comme ça, j'ai un prétexte pour aller la voir...

(2) Fennel (Fenouil dans la version française) est un personnage très secondaire de l'assassin royal (second cycle) de Robin Hobb. C'est un chat roux qui a dit à Fitz alors qu'il venait de perdre Œil-de-Nuit : "Prends le chat. Tu te sentiras mieux." Duo le connait en VO, mais c'est normal, à la base il est américain. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette phrase était très juste, rien n'est plus apaisant qu'un chat qui ronronne.

Notes de l'auteur :

On ne massacre pas l'auteur, s'il vous plaît !

Serai-je assez sadique pour faire réapparaître le grand méchant ? À votre avis ?

Bon et sinon, je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite, sûrement au milieu de la semaine prochaine.


	12. 12 Dernier combat

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et un poil de shonen ai pour le moment

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Raah... Des week end très remplis, une formation à l'autre bout du pays, une réunion d'une journée et le compte-rendu qui va avec, un programme informatique récalcitrant, un comité de pilotage dans deux jours... Tout s'est ligué pour que je ne soit pas souvent chez moi et que je rame à trouver du temps pour écrire ce chapitre... Alors, je m'excuse pour le retard, mais il est indépendant de ma volonté.

J'ai posté ce chapitre dès que je l'ai fini, alors je m'excuse s'il y a des fautes d'orthographes.

Et pour me faire pardonner, c'est un chapitre un peu plus long que d'habitude ^_^

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient, un souci de mise en page et un problème en japonais, comme Raj me l'a gentiment fait remarqué. Merci à toi ^_^  
_

* * *

_Chapitre 12 : Dernier combat  
_

_Il y a votre adresse dans le dossier de Yuy_. Les mots de Lady Une me tournent dans la tête depuis qu'elle les a prononcés. Dès qu'elle m'a autorisé à sortir de son bureau, je me suis rué dans les escaliers (c'était trop long d'attendre l'ascenseur) et j'ai dévalé les dix étages qui me séparaient de mon bureau. J'ai décroché le téléphone avant même que la porte n'ait fini de s'ouvrir et j'ai composé mon numéro un peu fébrilement.

- Allo ?

- Heero ? Praise God, tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Non, qu'est-ce qui se passe Duo ?

Sa réponse, énoncée d'une voix calme et posée, m'a calmé instantanément. J'ai poussé un profond soupir de soulagement, tout en refermant la porte et en m'asseyant à mon bureau. J'ai alors expliqué à Heero tout ce que m'avait révélé Lady Une, avant de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes :

- J'ai peur qu'il s'en prenne à toi pour m'atteindre.

- Il ne me fait pas peur.

- C'est pas très rassurant, comme réponse. Je sais que tu es très fort, mais Zechs peut être particulièrement retors, alors fais quand même attention.

- D'accord. À ce soir.

- À ce soir, Hee-chan.

Ma conversation avec Heero m'ayant bien rassuré, j'ai pu reprendre mon travail un peu plus sereinement. Cependant, mes recherches dans les méandres économiques d'une grande société que nous soupçonnons de blanchir de l'argent n'a pas réussi à détourner complétement mes pensées de Zechs.

Je pousse un énième soupir, avant d'essayer de reprendre mes vérifications du compte courant d'une des succursales de l'entreprise. À 18h, j'enregistre le fichier répertoriant les incohérences que j'ai péniblement réussi à démontrer avant d'éteindre mon ordinateur et de me hâter vers la sortie, en rasant les murs. On ne sait jamais, au cas où Lady Une déboule tout d'un coup pour me donner du travail en rab'...

J'arrive au parking sans encombres et je prends la direction de la maison. Je dépasse légèrement la vitesse autorisée tellement je suis pressé de rejoindre mon domicile et de m'assurer que Heero va bien.

Lorsque je rentre dans la maison, je ne le vois pas dans le salon, et la cuisine est éteinte. Je l'appelle, mais ne reçois aucune réponse. Un bloc de glace tombe dans mon estomac alors que je me rue dans l'escalier. La chambre est vide, à part Shinigami qui s'est étalé sur mon oreiller.

Calme-toi Duo. Il y a surement une explication rationnelle à son absence. Rien ne semble avoir été déplacé, rien n'indique qu'on se soit battu dans la maison...

La porte d'entrée claque soudain, me sortant de mon début de panique. J'entends ensuite des pas légers, suivis d'un bruit assez sourd dont j'ignore la provenance. Je redescends rapidement l'escalier pour trouver Heero près de la table. Thanks Goodness ! Il relève les yeux et me fait un sourire.

- Tu es rentré tôt aujourd'hui.

- J'ai esquivé la patronne. J'ai eu peur quand je ne t'ai pas trouvé en entrant.

- Désolé.

Son sourire disparaît et il baisse la tête. Comme il reste dans cette position, je m'approche de lui et lui pose une main sur le bras, tout en lui souriant.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu ailles bien. Où étais-tu donc ? Je ne t'ai pas vu dans le jardin.

- Agostina est venue me demander de l'aider à ramasser des pommes et à les ranger pour cet hiver. En remerciement, elle nous a donné une tarte tatin.

Sur ces mots, il a relevé la tête pour me montrer la table. Dessus, je vois un plat sur lequel repose une tarte dorée et caramélisée. C'est certainement lorsqu'il a posé le plat sur la table que s'est produit le bruit sourd que j'ai entendu plus tôt.

- On va se régaler. Et pour bien en profiter, on va se faire un repas léger, genre du poisson et des légumes. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Un sourire et un hochement de tête plus tard, nous entamons la préparation du repas. Les légumes sont finalement des haricots verts qui vont cuire à la vapeur en même temps que le poisson.

Le temps que ça cuise, je m'affale dans le canapé devant les informations régionales, pendant que Heero reprends ses crayons et dessine, assis avec les genoux relevés sur le second canapé. Un silence confortable s'est installé, à peine troublé par la speakerine. Je pourrais rapidement m'habituer à passer toutes mes soirées ainsi.

Les informations régionales ont laissé la place aux nationales. Je loupe complétement les titres, car je me suis perdu dans la contemplation de Heero. Il continue à dessiner très sérieusement, tout en bougeant les orteils pour amuser le chat qui nous a rejoint depuis quelques minutes.

Probablement outrée que je ne lui accorde aucune attention, la speakerine me sort de ma rêverie d'une façon brutale. En effet, elle parle de la disparition de Zechs Merquise, homme du monde accusé de grand banditisme et sous mandat d'arrêt international. Un appel à témoin est donc lancé, avec un avertissement, car Zechs est peut être armé et dangereux. Non, tu crois ? Évidement qu'il est armé et puis, même sans arme, il est aussi dangereux qu'un serpent à sonnette, l'avertisseur sonore en moins.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté à ruminer cette information, mais lorsque je sors de mes pensées, la speakerine parle d'autre chose. Je tourne la tête en sentant un poids à mes côtés. Heero m'a rejoint sur le canapé, délaissant son carnet et le chat.

Il semble hésiter et a les joues un peu roses. Je lui fait un sourire d'encouragement, bien que je ne sache pas ce qu'il veut. Il semble prendre un décision et … m'enlace ! Le premier moment de surprise passée, je me musse contre lui et profite de ce câlin inopiné, le visage dans son cou. Mais une question me tourne dans la tête, alors, après une ou deux minutes à apprécier les légères caresses de ses cheveux noirs sur ma joue, j'entame la conversation à voix basse :

- Hee-chan ?

- Hn.

- Je suis loin de m'en plaindre, mais comment ça se fait que tu sois devenu si câlin tout d'un coup ?

- C'est Quatre.

- Hein ?

De surprise, je me redresse et desserre notre étreinte. Il a dû se rendre compte de mon incompréhension, car il précise :

- Il m'a dit que je ne devais surtout pas hésiter à te demander un câlin lorsque j'avais besoin de réconfort.

Sacré Quatre. Une vraie dame marieuse. Satisfait de la réponse, je reprends ma place, et je continue :

- Et là ? Tu avais besoin de réconfort ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi ce câlin ?

- Tu semblais en avoir besoin toi. Je me suis dit que ça marchait peut être aussi dans l'autre sens.

- Merci Hee-chan.

En lui disant cela, je l'embrasse légèrement dans le cou. Sa réaction, à mi-chemin entre le frisson et le sursaut, me fait sourire. Décidément, il est vraiment trop mignon pour mon propre bien. Nous restons encore ainsi pendant un temps indéterminé, jusqu'à ce que la minuterie de la plaque m'avertisse que le repas est cuit.

Je pousse un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de me lever et d'inviter Heero à passer à table.

.

Cela fait deux jours que Lady Une m'a parlé de l'évasion de Zechs. Il ne s'est rien passé depuis, et cela m'inquiète. Personne ne l'a vu, il semble s'être évaporé dans la nature. Je le soupçonne de préparer un coup foireux.

Cette histoire me tracasse à tel point que mon travail s'en ressent. Lady Une est passée dans mon bureau pour me passer un savon, mais comme j'étais encore plus perdu dans mes pensées que d'habitude, je ne l'ai même pas remarquée avant qu'elle ne me pose la main sur le front en me demandant si j'étais malade. J'ai fait un bond sur ma chaise avant de me confondre en excuses. Lady Une a soupiré avant de me couper la parole :

- Maxwell, je vais vous réintégrer dans le groupe de terrain jusqu'à ce que cette affaire soit terminée. Laissez-moi finir !

J'ai refermé la bouche et attendu la suite, maussade.

- Je vous affecte à la protection de Yuy. Comme vous êtes également en danger, mais que vous êtes en mesure de gérer ça, je vous demanderais juste d'appeler au bureau toutes les heures. Ça vous convient ?

J'ai remercié Lady Une et elle m'a mis à la porte de mon bureau. J'ai ensuite été chercher mon arme de service, que j'avais dû rendre lorsque j'étais passé dans le groupe de recherche informatique. Maintenant, je file vers la maison.

Lorsque je rentre dans le salon, il n'y a aucun bruit. C'est normal, Heero est chez Quatre pour une partie de l'après-midi. Nous avions défini les séances ainsi : lundi après-midi à Genève et jeudi après-midi dans sa maison. Donc, je ne m'en fais pas, Heero est entre de bonnes mains. Normalement, il devrait rentrer vers 18h. Vu qu'il me reste encore une bonne heure, je décide de prendre un bouquin et de l'attendre gentiment. Mais avant ça, je vais appeler Quatre pour qu'il prévienne Heero que je suis rentré plus tôt.

Tiens, c'est bizarre. Il n'y a pas de tonalité. Je regarde mon combiné, perplexe, lorsque tout d'un coup, tout devient noir. (1)

.

Aouch ! Quel mal de crâne ! Et puis j'ai aussi mal dans le dos et aux poignets. Pas besoin d'être extralucide pour comprendre que je suis mal barré. Je ne bouge pas et tente d'avoir toujours l'air inconscient. Bon, alors résumons. Je suis assis sur une chaise, branlante en plus, avec les mains attachées dans le dos. Je ne sais pas qui m'a assommé, même si j'ai une petite idée.

J'entends des pas. Au moins trois personnes. Shit ! Ça va être difficile de leur fausser compagnie. La résonance me fait penser que nous sommes dans une grande pièce au sol en béton, un garage ou un hangar peut être. Y'a vraiment peu de chances que ça soit mon propre garage, ou alors j'ai affaire à des amateurs.

Quelqu'un me tire brusquement sur la natte, ce qui me fait grimacer. Bin oui, c'est sensible ! Mais du coup, ça me trahit.

- Eh, patron, il est réveillé.

Bon, bah, ça ne sert plus à rien de garder les yeux fermés, alors je me redresse et regarde autour de moi. Ah tiens si, je suis dans mon garage. Bizarre, Zechs doit vraiment être en colère pour commettre une telle erreur. C'est pas comme si je vivais avec une machine à tuer qui peut revenir d'une minute à l'autre.

Zechs est face à moi, assis sur une autre chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Un type patibulaire se tient à sa droite, et je suppose que celui qui est toujours derrière moi doit être de la même trempe.

- Bonjour Duo. Comment vas-tu depuis que nous nous sommes quittés ?

Aïe aïe aïe. Je connais ce ton. Il a l'air vachement poli comme ça, mais en fait, il est très en colère. Son éducation forme une très fine couche de vernis sur son animosité. Il n'en faut pas beaucoup pour le faire craquer. Si je me tais, il va craquer. Si je dis quoi que ce soit qui lui déplaît, il va craquer. Alors autant le faire craquer pour une bonne raison, non ?

- Très bien monsieur Merquise. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que je vous revoit.

Le sourire de Zechs s'est figé sur ses lèvres et je vois très nettement trembler l'armoire à glace n°1. Quant à savoir si c'est d'excitation par rapport à ce qui va m'arriver ou si c'est parce qu'il a peur des réactions de son boss, mystère.

- Tu devais pourtant te douter que tu allais me revoir, au moins au procès.

- Les preuves que j'ai accumulé contre vous sont suffisamment accablantes pour me dispenser de m'y rendre.

Le sourire figé s'est transformé en un rictus de mépris ou de dégoût, j'hésite. C'est pas encore de la haine, mais si on continue comme ça, ça ne va pas tarder. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule murale sur ma gauche. Il est 17h35. Heero rentrera dans une vingtaine de minutes. Je ne suis pas sûr de la marche à suivre. Dois-je faire exploser la colère de Zechs le plus vite possible pour qu'il en finisse avec moi en moins de vingt minutes et ne s'en prenne pas à Heero ? Ou au contraire, faire durer l'attente pour qu'il arrive en renfort ?

Même si la première solution me permet d'épargner un combat à Heero, je n'ai pas envie d'en finir aussi vite avec la vie. Reste la deuxième. Bon, le rôle de la damoiselle en détresse ne me plait guère, mais pour le moment, je n'ai pas trop le choix. Si seulement l'autre gorille pouvait passer devant moi...

Zechs s'est levé et avance lentement vers moi. Il me domine de toute sa taille et sourit d'un air mauvais.

- N'espère pas recevoir de renforts avant demain matin. J'ai fait sauter le transmetteur de téléphone desservant ce canton. Si quelqu'un souhaite t'appeler, il tombera sur l'opérateur de téléphonie qui expliquera que toutes les lignes du coin sont coupées à cause d'un incident technique.

Tiens ? Il parle uniquement des renforts que pourrait m'envoyer Lady Une. Ce pourrait-il qu'il ignore que je vive avec Heero ? Il faut que j'en ai le cœur net.

- Et comment m'avez-vous retrouvé ? Je n'ai donné cette adresse à personne.

- Non, c'est vrai. J'ai d'abord cherché dans le bottin, au cas où tu aurais utilisé ton vrai nom. Savais-tu qu'il y a 96 Maxwell en France, dont aucun ne porte le prénom Duo(2) ?

- Non, je ne savais pas. Et Duo est un surnom.

- Le surnom de quoi ?

Il ne semble pas vraiment intéressé, mais je lui réponds quand même, en expliquant complétement l'origine de mon surnom, vu que ça me permet de gagner du temps.

- Mon frère ainé s'appelle Solomon, surnommé Solo. Mon vrai prénom, c'est Duncan. Et comme je suivais mon frère partout, le surnom Dun' s'est vite transformé en Duo. Mais comme vous n'aviez pas mon prénom, vous n'avez pas pu trouver mon adresse ainsi.

- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je me suis souvenu que je t'avais blessé à l'épaule. J'ai été faire un tour dans les archives de l'hôpital et j'ai trouvé ton dossier. L'adresse que tu y as mis était celle de ton bureau. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour venir te kidnapper dans les locaux même d'Europol, alors je t'ai guetté à la sortie et je t'ai suivi jusqu'ici. Une fois sûr que tu étais seul, je t'ai assommé et ligoté.

Ouf, il ne sait pas pour Heero. Ça explique aussi pourquoi il n'a pas jugé utile de m'amener ailleurs. Quand je vais dire à Lady Une qu'elle s'est trompée, elle sera verte de rage. Enfin, faudrait d'abord songer à m'en sortir vivant.

Zechs fait un signe à l'armoire à glace n°2. Il n'a pas jugé utile de changer de code, alors je comprends qu'il va aller faire une ronde dehors. N°1 et n°2 sortent ensemble, mais n°1 revient rapidement, chargé d'une petite valise. Il la tend à Zechs, qui l'ouvre de façon à ce que j'en voie l'intérieur. C'est inutile pourtant, j'ai déjà vu cette valise et l'ai même portée plusieurs fois pour Zechs.

Elle contient différentes tailles de scalpels, de pinces et de couteaux, ainsi qu'un petit générateur électrique. En gros, tout ce qu'il faut pour torturer correctement un ennemi récalcitrant. Je vais souffrir.

Comme pour me confirmer cette impression, Zechs me gifle violemment. Bloody hell ! Il a frappé fort, et bien que j'ai accompagné le choc en tournant la tête, j'ai un goût de sang qui m'emplit la bouche. Je vérifie rapidement que je n'ai pas perdu une dent avant de regarder de nouveau Zechs.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Ce n'est plus moi qui m'occupe de votre dossier, je n'ai aucune information qui puisse vous intéresser.

- Oh, mais je ne suis pas venu récupérer des informations. Tu m'as roulé Duo, et je déteste ça. Je suis juste venu me venger.

Goddamn ! Là, je suis vraiment en mauvaise posture. Quand on veut récupérer des infos, on torture de façon à ne pas causer de dommages mortels. Les tortures à mort ne sont pas efficaces, car lorsque le corps est trop endommagé pour survivre, la personne interrogée le ressent et ne parle plus. Il y a une plus grande tentation de parler lorsque les blessures font très mal mais ne sont pas mortelles. Or, là, Zechs ne veut rien savoir, juste me faire mal. J'avais déjà peu de chances d'en réchapper, mais là...

Bon, où est cette vis ? Heureusement, il m'a mis sur une des deux chaises en mauvais état que j'avais relégué au garage. Celle sur laquelle Zechs était assis a perdu un barreau, et la mienne a le dossier qui ne tient plus très bien. Une des vis ressort du bois. Je vais essayer de couper les liens de mes poignets sur cette vis, en espérant qu'ils ne m'aient pas ligoté avec de la corde trop épaisse.

Zechs continue à me frapper au visage. Ça fait mal, mais je ne lui ferais pas le plaisir de gémir maintenant. Ça l'énerve d'autant plus, mais je tiens quand même à ma fierté. Il commence à s'en prendre à mon thorax. Je connais son mode opératoire, c'est toujours le même. Il continuera à me frapper à mains nues pendant encore deux ou trois minutes en descendant lentement et finira par l'abdomen. Ensuite, il reprendra le même chemin en sens inverse, en utilisant ses instruments. Quand il sera arrivé à mon cou, il me laissera souffler quelques minutes, puis utilisera l'électricité, avant de s'attaquer à mon visage.

Je viens de me prendre un premier coup de poing dans l'estomac lorsque nous entendons un coup de feu à l'extérieur. À moitié sonné, je vois Zechs échanger des signes avec armoire à glace n°1. Le sous-fifre doit aller voir ce qui se passe en étant discret et revenir faire son rapport de suite sans intervenir.

Je lève un œil vers la pendule. Il est17h53. Je suppose que l'armoire à glace n°2 a rencontré Heero. J'espère qu'il va bien. Heero, pas l'armoire à glace.

Au moins, Zechs a arrêté de me frapper le temps que n°1 revienne. Ça me permet de continuer à me battre avec mes liens et ma vis.

N°1 revient et semble un poil inquiet. Apparemment, il a trouvé n°2 devant la maison, assommé. Il n'a pas réussi à le réveiller et n'a pas trouvé son arme sur le sol. Zechs lui demande de refaire le tour de la maison, à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, et de tuer la ou les personnes qui ont osé le défier.

Une fois n°1 ressorti du garage, Zechs se tourne vers moi.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Qui ça ?

Cette réponse me vaut une splendide baffe. Cette fois-ci, je grimace, il a failli me briser les cervicales, et je commence à atteindre mes limites en terme de résistance à la douleur.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot. Qui a pu maitriser si facilement l'un de mes hommes ?

- Comment voulez-vous que je le sache ? Je n'attends personne. Je vis seul et je ne pense pas que mon chat soit capable d'assommer quelqu'un. C'est pas ma faute si vos hommes s'assomment tous seuls.

Re-baffe. Je crois que sa patience arrive à bout. Au moment où il s'apprête à me frapper une nouvelle fois, deux coups de feu presque simultanés se font entendre. Zechs suspend son geste et moins de 20 secondes plus tard, n°1 rentre dans le garage en titubant et en se tenant l'épaule. Il a juste le temps de souffler "C'est un monstre" avant de s'écrouler, inconscient.

On dirait que Heero n'a rien perdu de ses qualités de combattant. Par contre, je découvre qu'il sait aussi se servir d'une arme à feu. Zechs s'approche de son homme à terre et prends son pouls. Puis, il ramasse l'arme et s'approche de la porte d'entrée, qui s'est refermée toute seule après le passage de n°1.

Mon garage ne comporte qu'une seule porte, vous savez, une de ces grandes portes qui basculent vers le haut pour s'ouvrir. Dans cette grande porte, que je n'ouvre que pour faire rentrer ou sortir la moto, il y a une porte normale équipée d'un ferme-porte. Si Heero veut rentrer, il doit obligatoirement passer par là, il n'y a pas d'autres ouvertures, l'éclairage étant assuré par des tuiles en verre et non par des fenêtres.

Zechs arme son pistolet et pose la main sur la poignée de la porte. Au moment où il l'a complétement abaissée, le battant s'ouvre violemment et Zechs est projeté en arrière. Le choc lui fait perdre son arme, qui tire un coup en touchant le sol. La balle ricoche sur la porte et va se perdre quelque part dans les outils de jardinage.

Je vois alors entrer Heero, une arme à la main. Son visage est froid, mais je crois voir un éclair de soulagement traverser ses yeux lorsqu'il me jette un coup d'œil.

Puis, il se baisse rapidement, attrape l'arme de Zechs et jette les deux pistolets par la porte, avant de s'écarter pour la laisser se refermer. Zechs s'est relevé entre-temps et a apparemment reconnu Heero, car il a murmuré "Le chien !" d'un air abasourdi. Il se tourne vers moi en fronçant les sourcils et je me dépêche de prendre un air innocent.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, mais tu me le payeras !

Après cette menace envers ma personne, Zechs se retourne vers Heero et l'apostrophe :

- Alors comme ça, t'as changé de camp ? Voilà un piètre chien qui change de maître lorsque le vent tourne.

- Duo n'est pas mon maître.

- Il est quoi alors ? Ton ami ? Ton amant peut être ? Me fais pas rire. Tu n'es qu'un chien, tu as besoin d'un maître.

Heero ne répond rien et fixe froidement Zechs. Un peu plus et je me croirais revenu au Tallgeese, dans l'arène. L'attention de Zechs est entièrement focalisée sur Heero, j'en profite donc pour continuer à user mes liens sur la vis. Les deux adversaires se fixent, sans esquisser un mouvement. La tension est presque palpable entre eux lorsque Zechs parle à nouveau :

- Que disait ton maître pour te faire réagir ? Tu ne semblais pas capable de te battre sans qu'il ne te donne d'ordre, et je constate que c'est toujours le cas.

Heero ne bouge toujours pas, il n'a même pas cillé depuis ses dernières paroles. Zechs semble plongé dans une intense réflexion, mais son petit sourire en coin montre qu'il s'amuse à faire durer le silence.

- Ça y est, je me souviens. Il te disait : Heero, attaque !

À ces mots, je vois la mâchoire de Heero se contracter, mais c'est la seule réaction que Zechs obtient. Il prend alors un air désolé et triste et continue son monologue :

- Oh, comme c'est dommage, tu n'obéis plus aussi bien. Ta discipline s'est relâchée, il va falloir reprendre ton dressage.

Puis, en se tournant suffisamment pour nous avoir tous les deux dans son champ de vision :

- Tu es un mauvais dresseur Duo. Il faut que tu sois plus strict avec ce chien, sinon, il va être ingérable.

- Heero n'est pas un chien !

J'ai à peine le temps de crier cela que Heero se jette sur Zechs. Zechs bloque le coup de poing d'un revers du bras avant d'attaquer à son tour, tout en continuant à me parler :

- Et pourtant, tu vois bien que ce n'est qu'une bête, puisqu'il attaque sans sommations un ennemi qui ne le regarde pas.

- Tu le voyais et tu l'as cherché !

De rage et d'impuissance, j'en laisse tomber le vouvoiement. J'ai beau me démener comme un beau diable avec ma vis, je n'arrive pas à casser mes liens. J'en suis réduit à les regarder se battre de plus en plus férocement. Après quelques autres remarques de la même veine, Zechs a arrêté de parler, bien trop occupé à essayer de parer les coups de Heero.

Au bout de quelques minutes de combat acharné, mais largement dominé par Heero, Zechs se retrouve à terre. J'ai entendu un crac sonore lors de sa chute, je pense qu'il a une cheville ou une jambe brisée. Heero le maintient au sol en étant assis sur son ventre, les mains lui tenant fermement les bras. Les deux adversaires sont essoufflés et un gros hématome commence à apparaître sur la joue droite de Zechs. Malgré la douleur, il sourit méchamment.

- Tu es toujours aussi bon combattant. Mais qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas déjà tué ?

- Je ne tuerai plus personne.

- Imbécile ! Tu es Le Chien ! Le plus grand tueur de la mafia ! Tu as ça dans le sang.

- Non.

- Oh si, tu ne sais faire que ça, te battre et tuer ! Alors tue-moi !

- Non !

Et Heero accompagne son exclamation d'un formidable coup de poing au visage. Zechs crache un peu de sang avant de ricaner et de reprendre :

- Tu vois, tu ne sais utiliser que la violence. Tu es une bête.

Zechs se prend un nouveau coup de poing et part d'un petit rire hystérique qui semble faire redoubler la colère de Heero. Il est temps que j'intervienne, ou je risque de le perdre définitivement. Mes liens sont en train de faiblir, mais pas suffisamment pour que je me détache, alors je prends la parole, pour tenter de le raisonner.

- Heero, arrête. Ne rentre pas dans son jeu. Ne l'écoute pas. Si tu le tues, tu iras en prison à sa place. Heero !

Peine perdue. Zechs a recommencé à ordonner à Heero de le tuer. Chaque nouveau coup de poing le fait ricaner et répéter que Heero n'est qu'un chien, un animal qui vit de tueries, une bête, etc... De mon côté, tout en m'évertuant à briser la corde qui me retient sur ma chaise, je raconte à Heero toutes les avancées qu'il a fait depuis que je le connaît et qu'il doit laisser à la justice le soin de punir Zechs. Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'entends pas.

Les coups de Heero se font presque désespérés, comme s'il voulait faire ravaler de force ses paroles à Zechs. Ce dernier ne semble pas en très bon état, ses sarcasmes sont de plus en plus faibles. Vu comme c'est parti, Heero risque de le tuer à le frapper aussi fort à la tête. Après un dernier effort, mes poignets sont enfin libres. Je me dépêche de me détacher les jambes et je me précipite vers Heero. Je l'enlace par derrière et essaye de le séparer de son adversaire, sans résultats.

- Heero, je t'en prie, arrête. Ne le tue pas, c'est ce qu'il veut pour nous punir tous les deux. Heero...

Mais il ne m'entends pas, ses gestes sont presque mécaniques, il frappe comme s'il ne savait rien faire d'autre. Le visage contre sa nuque, je murmure son surnom, désespéré qu'il ne m'entende pas.

- Hee-chan...

En l'entendant, il suspend son geste et son poing s'arrête à quelques centimètres de la joue de Zechs, qui semble inconscient.

- Duo ?

- Je suis là Hee-chan.

Il tourne vers moi un visage hagard, puis regarde son poing, Zechs et se met à trembler. J'essaye encore une fois de les séparer en soulevant Heero, qui se laisse faire. Je m'assieds par terre et le prends dans mes bras. Il m'enlace et pose son visage dans mon cou. Une sensation humide me fait le regarder dans les yeux. Il pleure. C'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi et je commence à le bercer en lui disant que ça va aller, que nous n'avons plus rien à craindre...

Au bout de quelques minutes interminables, il arrête de trembler et me souffle :

- Ne me refais plus jamais ça.

- Hein ?

Je ne comprends pas, qu'ai-je donc fait ?

- J'ai eu si peur en voyant cet homme armé dans le jardin, en comprenant que tu avais eu raison et que Zechs t'avait retrouvé.

- C'est pas vraiment de ma faute, mais promis, je ne me ferais plus enlever si facilement. Toi aussi, tu m'as fait peur tout à l'heure. J'avais beau te parler, tu ne m'écoutais pas.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendu... Jusqu'à ce que tu m'appelles Hee-chan, j'étais dans une sorte de brouillard, je ne savais qu'une chose, il fallait que je le fasse taire... Pourquoi voulait-il mourir ?

- Je crois qu'il préfère mourir que moisir en prison. Et puis, si tu le tuais, tu allais en prison pour meurtre et moi, je souffrais de ne pas pouvoir te faire sortir. En gros, il se vengeait en mourant.

Nous restons encore un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre, puis je décide de me lever pour aller vérifier que les trois lascars sont toujours en vie. N°1 est dans les vapes à cause de sa blessure à l'épaule, mais il ne me semble pas en danger. N°2 a disparu, de même que leur voiture. Heero m'a dit l'avoir assommé, alors je suppose qu'il s'est réveillé et a détalé sans demander son reste. Zechs n'est pas mort. Vu les coups qu'il s'est pris, je crains qu'il ait une commotion cérébrale, mais je ne pense pas qu'il en mourra.

Par précaution, je leur passe des menottes et les attache ensemble à un vieux radiateur en fonte qui encombre le garage, avant de récupérer le portable de Zechs dans une de ses poches et d'appeler une ambulance. Ensuite, j'appelle Lady Une. Je lui explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé et me dépêche d'écarter le combiné de mon oreille, lorsqu'elle me hurle après en disant que j'avais pris trop de risques et que j'aurai dû me méfier plus et que je devrais vraiment acheter un portable et que …

Bref, après un savon de dix bonnes minutes, je raccroche car l'ambulance arrive. Je demande aux infirmiers de ne pas partir tout de suite si les deux blessés ne sont pas en danger, car comme ce sont de dangereux énergumènes, il est plus prudent d'attendre les policiers que doit m'envoyer Lady Une. Moins de deux minutes après, deux voitures de police s'arrêtent devant mon portail. Les hurlements des sirènes ont fait sortir mes voisins de leurs maisons, et je dois leur expliquer succinctement ce qu'il s'est passé, sans entrer dans les détails et en précisant que Heero et moi allons bien.

Une voiture de police repart avec l'ambulance, tandis que les policiers qui étaient dans la deuxième prennent notre déposition. Finalement, il est presque 20h lorsque nous pouvons enfin rentrer à la maison pour manger tranquillement. Nous ne sommes pas à table depuis plus de trois minutes qu'on sonne à la porte. Je me lève en râlant après les importuns, avant d'ouvrir la porte et de recevoir un Quatre catastrophé dans les bras. Derrière lui, je vois Trowa qui m'explique qu'ils ont entendu dire que nous étions blessés.

Je les fais donc entrer et je reprends mes explications du début. Quatre devient tout blanc avant de me sauter au cou une deuxième fois.

- Ça va, Kitty-Cat, je n'ai pas grand chose, juste de beaux bleus que tu martyrises à chaque fois que tu me sautes dessus...

- Oh pardon, Duo, excuse-moi...

Il se rassied correctement et demande à Heero s'il est blessé aussi. Heero secoue la tête et replonge dans la contemplation de son assiette. Je me lève alors, et tout en me dirigeant vers la cuisine, je demande aux deux amoureux s'ils ont déjà mangé. Devant leur réponse négative, je leur propose de partager notre repas pour que l'on puisse parler de tout ça plus tranquillement. Ils acceptent et je double les proportions de pâtes dans la casserole et met à cuire deux steaks de plus. Durant le repas, Quatre essaye de faire parler Heero, pour qu'il se confie à nous, mais il refuse de parler. Quatre lui propose alors de passer le voir demain à son cabinet, mais je réponds :

- Vous n'aurez qu'à en parler après le repas, pendant que Trowa m'aidera à mettre un peu d'ordre dans le garage.

Comme cela semble convenir à Heero, nous finissons nos assiettes et je prends la direction du garage avec Trowa. Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire, mais c'était plus un prétexte pour les laisser seuls. Néanmoins, nous nettoyons les traces de bagarre et remettons les chaises à leur place, au fond. Une petite demi-heure après, le portable de Trowa bipe, nous prévenant que nous pouvons revenir dans la maison.

Heero semble un peu plus calme et il me fait un sourire lorsque je rentre. C'est le moment que Quatre choisit pour nous souhaiter une bonne nuit et rentrer chez lui avec son petit ami.

- Toutes ses émotions m'ont lessivé. J'irai bien me coucher maintenant, et toi ?

- Hn.

Nous montons donc nous coucher. Une fois installés dans le lit, j'enlace Heero et lui souffle un merci dans le cou avant de fermer les yeux. Alors que je pensais que nous nous endormirions ainsi, il me répond :

- C'est moi qui doit te remercier. Si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurai certainement tué.

- Alors disons que nous sommes quittes. Tu m'as sauvé et je t'ai arrêté. Ça te va comme ça ?

- Hn.

- Bonne nuit alors, Hee-chan.

- Bonne nuit, boku no tenshi (3).

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander de me traduire ce qu'il a dit, car il s'est endormi. Je l'embrasse sur le coin des lèvres, avant de me glisser à mon tour dans les bras de Morphée.

To Be Continued

* * *

(1) Non, personne n'a éteint la lumière !

(2) C'est presque vrai, les pages blanches recensent 95 Maxwell en France, plus Duo ce qui nous donne... 96 ^_^

(3) Ai-je vraiment besoin de le traduire ? Ça veut dire "mon ange".

Notes de l'auteur :

Un très très grand merci à Sev qui m'a permis de finir le dialogue qui ponctue le combat de Zechs et Heero. Le fou rire qui a accompagné ses conseils par msn m'a en plus permis de décompresser de mes deux semaines de dingue.

Bon, et bien, plus qu'un épilogue et ce sera fini. Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir le finir cette semaine, mais je me dépêche, promis. Et encore désolée de vous avoir fait autant attendre...


	13. 13 Promesse d'une vie normale

Origine : Gundam Wings

Disclaimer : Les personnages principaux ne sont pas à moi, mais à leurs auteurs respectifs. Quand on voit la vie que je leur fait mener, c'est pas plus mal...

Genre : Angst, UA, et plus qu'un poil de shonen ai

Couples : 2+1+2 et 3x4

Remarque : Un chapitre très très en retard et tout en guimauve. Je m'excuse platement pour le premier (je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le temps d'écrire pendant ces deux derniers mois, suite à une tempête aussi bien personnelle que professionnelle, maintenant que c'est plus calme, j'ai pu finir les trois dernières pages qui manquaient...) et peut être aussi pour le deuxième, je suis pas sûre de m'en être bien sortie.

_Update : Chapitre corrigé ! Rien de transcendant, juste quelques fautes d'orthographes qui trainaient et un souci de mise en page..._

* * *

_Chapitre 13 : Promesse d'une vie normale_

Je raccroche le combiné. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, sitôt rentré à la maison, j'ai décroché le téléphone pour vérifier la tonalité. Il faudrait que j'en parle à Quatre, mais j'ai un peu honte de moi. Et puis, je ne fais ça que lorsque je ne vois pas Heero en rentrant, ce qui est le cas pour la cinquième ou sixième fois depuis l'embuscade de Zechs, il y a deux mois.

Nous sommes jeudi. Heero est chez Quatre et je suis rentré avant lui car j'ai réussi à esquiver Lady Une qui me cherchait. Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas sérieux de fuir ainsi ma patronne, mais bon, depuis le coup de Zechs, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à quitter le travail à l'heure. Mais je ne suis pas son meilleur agent d'infiltration pour rien, lorsque j'ai décidé de ne pas me faire repérer, même Lady Une ne peut pas me trouver. Je souris en repensant au visage fulminant de ma patronne, lorsqu'elle ne m'a pas trouvé dans mon bureau et qu'elle est passée à moins d'un mètre de moi sans me voir (1).

Aujourd'hui, c'est Thanksgiving. Je sais que ce n'est pas célébré en France, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le faire. Il faut dire que je suis né un jour de Thanksgiving. Depuis, ma famille profite de cette célébration pour fêter mon anniversaire. Lorsque j'avais 5 ou 6 ans, mon frère avait même réussi à me faire croire que la célébration nationale était organisée en mon honneur. Malheureusement, comme elle est fixée le quatrième jeudi de novembre, ça tombe rarement le jour de ma naissance pour l'état civil. L'an dernier, Thanksgiving est bien tombé le 27 novembre, mais pas cette année. Je n'aurai 23 ans que demain.

Ça fait bien deux semaines que j'ai commencé à organiser cette soirée. J'ai invité Quatre et Trowa, que je considère comme ma famille en France, mais également Wufei et Xia He. Heero n'avait pas l'air très emballé lorsque je lui ai dit que la petite fille serait de la partie. Lorsque je lui en ai demandé la raison, il m'a répondu d'un air triste :

- Elle va avoir peur de moi.

- Mais non, raconte pas de bêtises. Elle est au contraire très contente de te voir. Elle veut absolument te remercier pour le dessin que tu lui as fait. Il paraît qu'elle ne parle plus que de ça depuis que son père lui a dit qu'elle allait te voir.

Heero n'a rien répondu, mais il avait les joues roses en retournant à ses crayons.

Je passe dans la cuisine, sort le livre de recettes de ma mère et m'attelle à la préparation des plats. Le dîner est prévu à 21h, ce qui me laisse un peu plus de 3h pour tout préparer. J'ai prévu un menu typique, et j'ai intérêt à m'appliquer, ne serait-ce que pour prouver à Trowa que les américains savent aussi cuisiner.

Monsieur Reverchon a fait appel à l'un des ses nombreux cousins pour me trouver une vraie dinde fermière. À l'écouter, entre son côté et celui de sa femme, la moitié du Jura fait partie de sa famille... En arrivant, je suis allé au jardin pour y récupérer un potiron. Ils ne sont pas très gros, je crois que je les ai plantés un peu trop tard dans la saison. J'ai aussi pris un poireau et fais un détour par le garage pour prendre des carottes et des pommes de terre.

Tous les ingrédients sont sur le plan de travail, je n'ai plus qu'à me retrousser les manches. Je farcis la dinde avec un mélange de marrons et de viande hachée, je l'enfourne et règle la minuterie sur 3h30. Ensuite, je m'attelle à la préparation de l'entrée : soupe au potiron. Je suis en train de couper ce dernier en cubes lorsque Heero revient de sa séance chez Quatre.

- Duo ?

- Dans la cuisine.

Il me rejoint et je lui fait un sourire.

- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- Hn.

Je vous assure, il fait des progrès en conversation, même si ce n'est pas très flagrant aujourd'hui... Il me regarde batailler avec mon potiron, avant de me proposer son aide. Nous travaillons côte à côte en silence une minute ou deux, avant que je lui raconte ma journée et la façon dont j'ai esquivé ma patronne. Je suis récompensé par un sourire discret, mais durable.

Nous avons fini de préparer la soupe, j'arrose la dinde avec son jus et nous commençons le dessert. C'est la fierté de ma mère : tarte aux pommes caramélisées et aux noix de pécans. J'ai pas intérêt à la rater non plus, parce que ma mère m'a dit dans son dernier mail qu'elle avait chargé Quatre de vérifier que je lui faisais bien honneur. Quatre peut comparer ma cuisine et celle de ma mère, car il a déjà été invité plusieurs fois à fêter Thanksgiving chez moi, du temps de la fac. Je pouffe au souvenir de la première fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Tiens, Heero qui entame la conversation, c'est rare. Je lui réponds avec entrain :

- Je me souviens de la première fois que Quatre a fêté Thanksgiving à la maison. Quand ma mère a appris qu'il restait tout seul à l'appartement ce jour-là, elle l'a invité. Seulement, Thanksgiving, c'est avant tout une fête religieuse chrétienne, et comme Quatre est musulman, il a refusé.

- Tu m'avais dit à l'arène que tu étais protestant.

- Tu te souviens de cette conversation ?

- Hn.

- Les chrétiens regroupent les protestants, les catholiques et les orthodoxes. On prie le même Dieu, mais on a pas le même chef spirituel, ni la même vision de la bible.

- Ça a l'air compliqué.

- Oh oui. Pour en revenir à Quatre, il pensait ne pas avoir sa place dans une famille de pasteur. Mais ma mère est très têtue. Lorsqu'elle est venue me chercher à la fac pour les vacances de Thanksgiving, elle a investi la chambre de Quatre et lui a préparé une valise. Lorsque Quatre a protesté, elle l'a chopé par une oreille et l'a traîné de force dans le taxi. C'était marrant de voir ma mère, qui mesure 1m62 et qui est toute fine, traverser le campus presque au pas de course, avec en remorque un jeune homme de dix bons centimètres de plus qu'elle et largement plus musclé.

- Il s'est laissé faire ?

- Bin, il avait pas le choix, c'est douloureux le tirage d'oreille. Et donc, il a été obligé de nous suivre, surtout qu'elle lui avait déjà acheté des billets d'avion. Ma mère est têtue, certes, mais elle est aussi respectueuse des croyances des autres. À l'origine, y'a du porc dans la farce, et les musulmans n'en mangent pas. Alors elle l'a remplacé par du veau lorsqu'elle a décidé que Quatre serait des nôtres. Et depuis, c'est devenu la recette traditionnelle dans la famille, même lorsque Quatre ne mange pas avec nous.

- Et ton père, il n'a pas protesté ?

- Oh, mon père est très tolérant, et puis, je crois qu'il a renoncé à contrarier sa femme. Quand mon frère et moi étions petits, et qu'on lui demandait la permission de désobéir à maman, il nous disait toujours : "Ce que votre mère veut, Dieu le veut".

- Demander la permission de désobéir ?

- Bah oui, tu sais, par exemple quand il pleuvait et qu'on voulait jouer dehors, maman refusait, alors on allait voir papa pour lui demander l'autorisation de sortir. S'il nous l'avait permis, ça nous aurait donné une excuse pour sortir quand même. Mais ça n'a jamais été le cas, au grand dam de mon frangin.

- J'aimerais bien les rencontrer...

Heero a un air un peu rêveur sur le visage en disant cela. Je m'arrête un moment dans la confection de ma tarte pour le regarder, puis je lui fais un immense sourire en lui répondant :

- Ça devrait être possible. Ma mère râle qu'elle ne me voit pas assez. Elle essaye de convaincre mon père de prendre des vacances pour venir en France, mais je ne sais pas encore quand ils viendront. Et au pire, on pourra toujours aller les voir aux États-Unis. Ça te plairait ?

- Hn. Mais je sais pas parler anglais...

- Pas grave, je t'apprendrai les bases. Et puis tu t'entraîneras une fois sur place, c'est la meilleure façon de progresser. On pourra aller voir mes grands-parents et …

Tout en parlant de ce que nous ferions une fois là-bas, je finis ma tarte et mets les pommes de terre à cuire. La tarte trouve une petite place dans le frigo en attendant de remplacer la dinde dans le four.

Puis, nous nous attelons à dresser la table. Je rajoute une rallonge pour pouvoir caser deux personnes de plus et nous installons une nappe blanche et un chemin de table jaune orangé. Puis, les assiettes, les couverts et les verres.

La décoration est complétée par un bouquet d'immortelles et chrysanthèmes et des bougies, toujours dans des tons chauds. Pour marquer la place de chaque invité, Heero a dessiné un petit truc sur un bristol. Quand il me l'a dit hier, j'ai voulu les voir, mais il a refusé, arguant que c'était une surprise. J'ai essayé de le faire fléchir en boudant, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Il installe donc les cartons devant les assiettes, et je peux enfin voir ce qu'il a fait. Pour Xia He, il a dessiné un lotus survolé par un colibri. Wufei est représenté par un dragon chinois volant dans une nuit étoilée. Pour Quatre, ce sont des dunes de sable blond, avec au milieu une délicate fleur blanche. Pour Trowa, un tigre jouant avec un petit chien.

- Je suis perplexe, Hee-chan.

- Pourquoi ?

- Autant, pour Wufei et Xia He, j'ai compris. Mais pour Quatre et Trowa, j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que tu as voulu dire.

- Quatre trouvé les mots pour que je fasse sortir ce qui est bon en moi, comme s'il avait arrosé une fleur dans le désert. Et pour Trowa, je ressens une très grande force en lui, je n'aimerais pas l'avoir pour adversaire. Mais il a toujours été gentil et patient avec moi.

- Ah, d'accord, j'ai compris.

Je regarde ensuite ce qu'il a fait pour lui. Un chien sans collier ni race précise s'avance vers le premier plan, avec la langue sur le côté et l'équivalent canin d'un sourire. Derrière lui, on peut voir un chien genre pit bull couché, portant un collier avec des piques, sale et avec les oreilles basses. Je souris, je crois que j'ai compris. Il laisse derrière lui son passé de combattant et de tueur, mais comme ce passé a fait de lui ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, il ne peut pas l'oublier complétement. C'est pourquoi il se représente quand même par un chien, mais libre et heureux.

Je passe ensuite à mon bristol. J'y suis représenté, en ange. Je tiens un chiot dans mes bras et je lui souris. Le chiot est hirsute, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le caresser. À mes pieds, une cage ouverte, avec un cadenas brisé.

J'ai les larmes au yeux en regardant le dessin. Je sens une présence contre moi, puis, alors que je tourne la tête, je reçois un baiser sur la joue. Heero m'a enlacé par derrière, a posé sa tête sur mon épaule et me souffle à l'oreille :

- Ce soir, si j'ai bien compris, on remercie ton Dieu pour tout ce qu'il nous a donné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, c'est la traduction littérale de Thanks giving : Merci pour les dons.

- Alors, je le remercie de m'avoir mis sur ta route. Et surtout, je te remercie. Parce que tu m'as sauvé. Tu es venu me chercher au fond de ma cage obscure pour me montrer la lumière. Merci tenshi.

Puis, après un autre baiser sur la joue, il me lâche et s'éloigne de moi. J'ai une boule au fond de la gorge, les larmes aux yeux et les joues en feu. C'était une déclaration, non ? Ou est-ce que je me fais des idées ? Il a de plus en plus de gestes tendres envers moi, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il en a autant d'un coup. Est-ce sa façon de me montrer son amitié ? C'est très ambigu comme attitude, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'il s'en rende seulement compte...

J'en suis là de mes réflexions quand un coup de sonnette retentit. Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique que mes invités sont un peu en avance. Je repose le dessin près de mon assiette et tente de me recomposer un visage neutre pendant que Heero va ouvrir.

J'entends Quatre saluer Heero. En même temps, c'est normal que notre couple d'amoureux arrive en premier, ils n'ont pas 35 km à faire comme Wufei. Heero les fait entrer et nous entamons l'apéro en attendant les derniers invités. Comme d'habitude, Quatre ne m'a pas apporté de cadeau car il n'aime pas me fêter mon anniversaire en avance. Par contre, il est toujours le premier à me le souhaiter.

À 21h précises, la sonnette retentit de nouveau. Je me lève, ouvre la porte et tombe nez à nez avec un gros bouquet de fleurs. Je me penche un peu pour découvrir qu'il est tenu par Xia He, elle-même portée par Wufei. Je récupère le bouquet avant d'embrasser la petite fille et de faire entrer son père.

Heero semble pétrifié depuis qu'il a vu Xia He, ce qui n'est absolument pas le cas de cette dernière. Lorsque je pars vers la cuisine pour chercher un vase, elle se dirige tout droit vers Heero. Je peux l'entendre lui dire bonjour d'une voix claire et haut perchée. Heero ne répond pas, ou alors pas assez fort pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Je me dépêche de m'occuper des fleurs, avant de retourner dans le salon. Xia He s'est installée d'autorité juste à côté de Heero et lui montre un dessin qu'elle a dû faire elle-même. Je m'approche pour entendre ce qu'elle dit :

- Il est pas aussi beau que le tien. Tu m'apprendras, dis ?

Heero rosit joliment et bredouille quelque chose d'incompréhensible en détournant le regard. Xia He lui prend le bras pour se rapprocher de lui et tente de le faire fléchir avec une litanie de "teuplaît". Heero lève des yeux un peu perdus et croise mon regard. Je lui fait un sourire encourageant en hochant la tête. Il regarde de nouveau la petite fille qui continue à le supplier et accepte d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Xia He pousse un cri de joie et saute du canapé pour aller dire à son papa qu'elle allait apprendre à dessiner. Wufei lui répond alors :

- C'est très bien, mais as-tu remercié Heero ?

La petite fille écarquille les yeux, ouvre la bouche et la recouvre de ses mains, dans une parfaite mimique de "mince, j'ai oublié" et virevolte pour retourner sur le canapé, où elle remercie Heero en lui faisant un énorme bisou sur la joue. Heero passe instantanément de rose à rouge tomate. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu piquer un tel fard, c'était lorsque nous nous sommes endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre pour la première fois (2).

Nous finissons notre apéritif sans que Xia He ne s'éloigne de Heero de plus de 20 centimètres. Il n'osait presque pas bouger au début, mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, il a commencé à se relaxer et à participer à la conversation. Bon, pas grand chose, mais il a pris quelques fois la parole au lieu de ne répondre que lorsqu'on lui parlait.

Lorsque nous passons à table et que j'explique à mes invités qu'il faut qu'ils trouvent leurs places en se référant aux dessins à côté des assiettes, Xia He râle qu'elle ne peux pas chercher car elle est trop petite pour voir au-dessus de la table. Elle se tourne alors vers Heero et lui demande de la porter pour faire le tour de la table, au grand étonnement de celui-ci. Il la prend pourtant dans ses bras et commence à faire le tour, en commençant par l'assiette de Wufei et en tournant autour de la table de telle sorte que le dessin de Xia He soit le dernier.

Une fois tout le monde installé, je file à la cuisine chercher la soupe. Je la transvase de la marmite à une grande soupière que j'avais mis à chauffer sur le radiateur. Puis je reviens dans la salle à manger et nous commençons à manger.

.

Je pousse un profond soupir de contentement en me blottissant un peu plus contre Heero. Le repas s'est très bien passé et je pense que Quatre fera un rapport positif à ma mère. Même Wufei s'est fendu d'un petit compliment.

Demain, c'est vendredi, et contrairement à moi, mes invités n'ont pas pris un jour de congé. Ils sont donc partis assez tôt, en fait lorsque Xia He a commencé à donner des signes de fatigue. J'ai laissé les assiettes aux bons soins du lave-vaisselle et après un peu de rangement, j'ai été me coucher, accompagné de Heero.

Il n'est pas encore minuit et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de dormir. Apparemment, Heero non plus car il entame la conversation.

- Tu sais, j'ai bien réfléchi à ma situation.

- Quelle situation ?

- À cette histoire de tutelle. Je voudrais qu'on la fasse lever avant les trois ans.

- Tu veux partir ?

Un énorme poids s'abat sur ma poitrine alors que je murmure ces trois petits mots. Heero a dû s'apercevoir que j'étais au bord des larmes, car il me caresse la joue tout en me répondant :

- Non, pas du tout. Je resterais jusqu'à ce que tu me mettes à la porte. Mais je ne veux plus vivre à tes dépends.

- Ouf, tu m'as fait peur.

- Pardon. Quatre m'a expliqué que je dois devenir autonome financièrement avant de repasser devant les juges des tutelles. Il m'a donc aidé à chercher du travail.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, j'ai trouvé.

- Déjà ? Tu cherches depuis combien de temps ?

- Un peu plus de trois semaines.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

- …

- Hee-chan ?

- J'avais peur que tu le prennes mal...

J'éclate de rire à cette justification. Lorsque je me calme enfin, il reprend d'une voix hésitante :

- Duo ?

- Pardon, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Comme si je pouvais prendre mal que tu te sociabilises ! Et alors, qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à m'en parler ?

- J'ai reçu une confirmation d'embauche ce matin.

- Great. Alors, tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je vais travailler pour la cabane sur le chien.

- Jamais entendu parler...

- C'est une maison d'éditions de livre jeunesse qui est située près de Pontarlier (3). Ils vont m'envoyer des histoires et je ferais les illustrations.

- C'est bien, tu vas pouvoir vivre de ce que tu aimes faire.

- Hn.

Nous restons ensuite un temps indéterminé sans rien dire, profitant juste de la chaleur et de la présence de l'autre. Puis, alors que je commence doucement à m'assoupir, j'entends Heero qui m'appelle doucement. Ne voulant pas quitter cet état de bien-être entre le sommeil et l'éveil, je lui répond par un grognement sans ouvrir les yeux. Je le sens me poser une main sur la joue et se rapprocher de moi, au point que son souffle me chatouille le nez lorsqu'il me chuchote :

- Il est minuit passé. Bon anniversaire tenshi.

Et alors que j'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes. La surprise me cloue sur place quelques secondes, avant que je reprenne mes esprits et que j'approfondisse le baiser. Ses lèvres sont douces sous les miennes et ont un goût de caramel. Lorsque ma langue touche la sienne pour la première fois, il se fige un moment, comme s'il réfléchissait, avant de répondre à la caresse.

Lorsqu'enfin nos lèvres se séparent pour que nous puissions reprendre notre souffle, je regarde Heero dans les yeux grâce à un rayon de lune passant à travers le rideau mal fermé du Velux. La lumière donne l'impression que ses pupilles sont deux fenêtres ouvertes sur la nuit... concentre-toi Duo, ce n'est pas le moment de se perdre dans ses beaux yeux, mais celui de comprendre.

- Hee-chan, je ne suis pas contre ce genre d'initiatives, mais pourquoi tu...

Un doigt sur mes lèvres m'empêche de finir ma question. Heero se rapproche encore de moi et me chuchote :

- Je ne connaissais rien des sentiments dans ma cage. À tel point que je ne savais même pas ce que je ressentais pour toi. De la reconnaissance, de la curiosité, de l'amitié, autre chose ? J'ai longtemps cherché à comprendre et en désespoir de cause, j'ai demandé à Quatre.

- Et maintenant, tu sais ?

- Oui, je t'aime Duo.

Et sans me laisser le temps de lui répondre, il m'embrasse à nouveau. Un baiser plus tendre, plus court aussi. Lorsqu'il relâche mes lèvres, je lui souris et je lui explique ce que je ressens pour lui, comment j'ai flashé lui la première fois que j'ai croisé ses prunelles cobalt et comment je suis tombé amoureux en le connaissant un peu mieux.

Nos lèvres se rejoignent une fois de plus, avant que nous ne nous recalions dans une position confortable pour dormir. Mon cœur chante et je me sens léger, je crois que cette déclaration est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu. Maintenant, il s'agit de nous construire une vie de couple normal, loin des cauchemars de son ancienne vie. Mais je pense que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. C'est sur cette pensée pleine d'espoir que je m'endors, bien au chaud dans les bras de mon amour.

The end

* * *

(1) Me demandez pas où il était planqué, moi-même je ne l'ai pas trouvé ^_^

(2) cf. chapitre 11, un poil avant la fin.

(3) Cette maison d'édition existe vraiment, elle est basée dans le Haut-Doubs, à la Cluse-et-Mijoux plus précisément.

Notes de l'auteur :

Et voilà, je suis arrivée à la fin de cette (petite) fic qui aurait dû faire 6 chapitres au maximum et que j'avais commencé juste pour voir si j'étais capable d'écrire moi aussi. Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, et si ça vaut le coup pour que j'en fasse d'autres, si l'inspiration me vient (promis, la prochaine fois, je commencerais à poster mes chapitres quand la fic sera finie).

En tout cas, je tiens à dire un grand MERCI à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé une review, à celles qui ont suivi cette histoire et surtout à ma meilleure amie qui m'a souvent sorti de mes pannes d'inspiration chroniques. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire. À une prochaine fois.


End file.
